Three To Tango
by GoodGurl
Summary: [Complete] Chp 17 Epilogue: Forgive and Forget Life goes on and everyone is happy. Thats all I'm going to say! A Zelphie story. THANK YOU REVIEWERS WHO MADE THIS A SUCCESFFUL FIC! Please rr! Thanx!
1. Three To Tango

*Note: Hi y'all am back! I jest wanted to say how much I appreciate all the interviews with my past fics. This is a whole new thing for me. This is my first love triangle, EVER! Please bare with me. Oh, this isn't the usual 'Irvine is a rapist and sex-addict, making Selphie run into Zell's arms' thing. Irvine is himself and him and Selphie like each other. And Zell doesn't really give a crap about Selphie, but what if Zell had a chance to get to know her while Irvine was away on a mission?   
  
  
Three To Tango  
  
  
  
"Selphie.... I like you and not just as a friend like, but as a girlfriend, like." Selphie stared into his eyes to see if he was kidding. He wasn't. Irvine Kinneas, the ladies man, who barely had one committment towards any girl, was finally admitting his feelings towards her. Irvine? A boyfriend? She never really thought Irvine to be a boyfriend material. But since being with him in missions and him always flirting with her and her alone, Selphie had grown fond of him. Not in a friendship way, but in a loving way. Selphie was definitely smitten by this cowboy. Selphie had never really wanted to tell him how she felt. She was afraid he would laugh and reject her. Now... this happens. Selphie might have a chance after all.  
  
Irvine reached for her hands and clasped it in his own. His hands were warm and Selphie felt safe under his gaze. "Selphie? Did you hear what I said?"  
  
It took a few moments until Selphie realized that she was staring intently into his eyes. Selphie snapped out of her reverie and smiled. She has never been happier to hear Irvine that he liked her more than just a friend. "I.... I like you too, Irvy." She stared into his eyes once again.   
  
Irvine smiled. He thought it was going to be hard to tell her. He thought Selphie would reject him, but when she said those words with her eyes gesturing that she was, after all, telling the truth, Irvine almost felt his knees weakened. "Really?" he choked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.  
  
The bouncy brunette laughed. She reached over and touched his face. "Yeah of course! It took you that long to admit to me?" she teased.  
  
Irvine snorted. "What are you talking about? We had all the time in the world and YOU never told me you were hot for me?"  
  
Selphie punched him playfully in the arm and took his hand into her own. She warmly stroked his hand and they stared like that sitting in the cafeteria the whole day, away from the prying eyes of their friends just sitting a few table away from them.   
  
"It took them that long?" Seifer smirked, placing an arm on the table and wrapping an arm around Quistis' shoulders. He looked at Zell and lifted up his arm towards him. "Pay up, Chicken-Wuss! You owe me!"  
  
Quistis nudged him on the shoulders and glared at him. "I can't believe you had a bet to see how long it took them to admit their feelings for each other!" She threw her hands up and stood up. "UNBELIEVABLE!" For that, she turned around and walked away.  
  
Seifer jerked up and ran after his frustrated girl friend.  
  
Zell rolled his eyes and watched at the couple ahead of him. Why it took them so long to admit their feelings for each other, he may never understand.  
  
****************  
  
A few days had passed by, Selphie and Irvine were the most adorable couple. Squall and Rinoa were the first for a few weeks, Quistis and Seifer took longer, but everyone had a feeling, Selphie and Irvine will be the longest out of the two couples. Irvine leaned against the wall as he sat on his bed and rested his head on his arms.  
  
"What do you like about her?" his friend asked, glancing at Irvine with the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Everything, Zell! She's sweet and kind! Selphie is the person who truly changed me."   
  
Zell snorted. He looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "You mean changed you from a ladies' man into a committed guy? Wow, that's a first. You like that annoying type huh?"  
  
Irvine sat up and glared at him. "She's not annoying and you know that Zell!"  
  
Zell put his hands up and almost laughed at Irvine. Selphie has completely turned him around! He was definitely impressed. "I know that! Selphie is the nicest person I know! I never really thought of her as a girlfriend type, but more of a friend type."  
  
"Maybe for you, but I love her too much to make her as just my friend," Irvine replied, plopping down on his bed with a loud 'thud!'   
  
Zell sighed. "I guess there's no point in arguing with you then." The blond young man stood up and stretched his muscles. How about a game of fooze ball?"  
  
Irvine shook his head. "Can't. I have a mission ten minutes, remember?"  
  
Zell put his arms down. "Oh right. THE mission. What about Selphie?"  
  
"She already knows. I already told her about that. She understands."   
  
THE mission, Zell figured, was not really the biggest mission Irvine, Quistis and Seifer had to take, compared to the Ultimaecia missions or the assasination of Edea mission. There was a new resistant movement in Galbadia with a new leader arising to take power, corrupting people's minds to get what he wants. Headmaster Cid had a feeling that the new leader, known only as 'Master Galbadia,' will attempt to attack Balamb once again, since it was the only Super power left on Earth which was still standing. Master Galbadia was the new Hitler of the twenty first century.   
  
Irvine arose from his bed and stood up, towering Zell ten inches. He took out his gun from his closet and loaded it with bullets. Zell watched him in interest. Even though he was an expertise as a sharp shooter, Irvine Kinneas had weakness on shooting women. Zell felt sympathy for the gunslinger when Irvine had to assasinate Edea. He panicked and failed to do the task. With that done, Irvine slung his shotgun on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, gotta get goin," he said heading for the door.  
  
Zell waved at him. "See ya. Do you know when you'll be back?"  
  
Irvine paused and glanced over his shoulder. He shrugged. "I don't know. Cid thinks it could take a few days until Master Galbadia decides what he plans to do."  
  
Zell nodded and watched him step out of the door and close the door behind him. Zell yawned. He had no idea how tired he was after battling with Irvine in the training centre. He landed on the bed with ease and made his head comfortable on the pillow. It took only a few seconds when Zell finally fell asleep.  
  
****************  
  
Selphie frowned. She had kissed him good bye. A few days? She doesn't know how long she could wait. She waved good bye towards Ragnarok and watched it fade into the horizon. What's a girl to do now? Irvine was gone, so was Seifer and Quistis. Squall can no longer interact with her, since he was busy being the commander of Balamb and Rinoa had to visit her sickly father back in Deling City and Zell..... Selphie's eyes widened. She wondered what Zell was doing. She had nothing to do, maybe she and Zell can hang out or something.   
  
"That's a good idea!" she said to herself, excitedly. Selphie stormed out of the hallway towards the direction of the boys' dorms.  
  
****************  
  
Zell was startled by a knock on the door. He had fallen out of the bed by someone's vigorous knocking. With an annoyed moan, Zell left his comfortable state and opened the door. Selphie stood there with an enormous, and not to mention, irritating smile on her face. She clasped her hands behind her.  
  
"Hey Zelly! Wanna do something?" Selphie watched him carefully as Zell rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
He really didn't feel like doing anything, then again, he woke up in a few hours again, he would find himself bored. He would have to get used to Selphie's perkiness. Then again, Selphie did have good ideas on how to be fun. She was always the one trying to organize a get together with all their friends. "I thought you were with Rinoa?" It wasn't an excuse, it wasn't the truth either. Zell did expect her to be with Rinoa, since the two were closer than Rinoa and Quistis. They almost had the same personality.   
  
Selphie frowned. "General Caraway is not feeling well. Rinoa went to go visit him in Deling City."  
  
Zell forgot about that. He looked at her, her green eyes sparkling with hope that he would join her to whatever she was planning to do at this sunny day. Finally, after a few seconds, Zell rolled his eyes in annoyance and nodded. "All right. What do you have in mind?"  
  
Selphie smiled and grabbed his hand. "Great! Come on! I know where to go!" Zell let her drag him through the hallway and out of Balamb Garden. He watched her jump for joy everytime she saw a squirrel run by the as they walked to the gate. Zell rolled his eyes once in awhile. It was like taking a child for a walk in the park.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: no romance yet though, except for a Selvine! I hope you enjoy! See ya!  
  
  
  



	2. T-Board

*Note: I know most of you are itching for a Selvine, but I gotta warn you though, it is my story and my favourite couples are Queifer and Zelphies. Anyway, I was just stating my opinion. I hope this won't stop people from reviewing my story. I don't understand why people don't find them cute. Oh well, at least I have good reviews. Thanx for your support everyone!  
  
  
Chapter 2 - T-Board   
  
  
Zell glanced at Selphie ahead of him. The spirite brunette turned around and smiled, which seems to be the only thing she ever does. Zell took a moment to calm himself down and not blow off steam towards the timid teenager. Instead, he stayed in his spot with a confused look on his face. He glanced at people walking by, whispering to each other about the odd looking teenagers. One man recognized him and greeted him with a smile. Balamb City has always been a thoughtful city.   
  
"Why did you bring me here, Selph?" he asked, trying to hide the irritation.  
  
Selphie did not seem to hear his lack of hiding his annoyance. She turned around, walked to him and stopped in front of the blond. Her mind was full of hopeful adventures. Since school was out and the SeeDs were out of commission, why not make the best of it? She spotted a boy riding on a T-Board nearby. Pointing her tiny finger at the boy, she gazed at Zell.   
  
"It would be nice to ride one of those! Could you teach me?" Selphie put her hand down, another hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
Zell glanced at the boy, who was now riding pass them. He knew him. He was Eliyan's little brother, his neighbour next door. He looked down on Selphie. Sighing, he nodded his head. "All right. I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach you." After all, he added to himself, she is his friend. "Hey Cedrick!" he called. Theb boy slid to a stop on his T-Board and turned himself around. Zell walked up tp him with Selphie in suit.  
  
"Hey, Zell! What is it?" Cedrick replied. The boy was around ten years old, Selphie noted. He had long blond hair tied into a ponytail. She reminded the boy of Zell when he was a boy. The boy tipped the edge of the T-Board with his foot. As it flew upwards, he grabbed it at its sides and held it beside him.   
  
"Could I borrow your T-Board just for a second?" he asked,walking towards Cedrick.  
  
The kid looked up, doubtfully. "I don't know Zell. The last T-Board you borrowed from me broke and I couldn't ride it anymore."  
  
"Come on, I promise I won't break this one! My friend here wants to learn to ride it."  
  
Cedrick looked at him, still unsure if should trust him or not. "What do I get if I lend it to you?"  
  
This kid is always such a smart ass, Zell thought. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He wasn't sure what to give him in return. He did brake his last T-Board, then again, if it broke, he can give his own T-Board back at Garden. But he loves that T-Board, he can't give it up! Even though it was still sitting in Headmaster Cid's office for a long time now.   
  
The boy interrupted Zell's thoughts. Cedrick glanced long and hard towards Selphie, who was standing beside him and said, "In return, I'd like to get a kiss from your girlfriend."  
  
Zell blushed at that comment. Why would he think that? His eyes widened and Selphie stopped playing with her hair. Both distraught teens looked at each other.  
  
The boy impatiently tapped his foot on the cement floor. "Well?"  
  
Zell was about to object to that idea, when Selphie stepped forward and kneeled down to the boy's eye level. Her smile faded, replacing that of a serious face. "First of all, he's not my boyfriend. He's my very good friend whom I grew up with and second of all, if you want a kiss, then I'll give you a kiss. Now.... close your eyes, hun."  
  
The boy blushed and nodded obediently. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips together in an annoying way that more desparate people would do. Selphie winked at Zell and leaned closer towards the boy. With one try, she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"There you go!" She took the T-Board from Cedrick's hand and stepped back beside Zell.  
  
Disappointed, the boy's eyes flew open. He frowned and stared up at Selphie. "That wasn't a kiss!" the boy yelled, stomping his foot like a little brat.  
  
Selphie handed the T-Board to Zell. "Of course it was! You said a kiss, so I kissed you!" She smiled and patted the boy on the head. "What's your name again?"  
  
The boy blushed. "Cedrick," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, Cedrick!" Selphie stroked the boy's hair and looked down. "When you're old enough, some lucky girl will be happy to kiss you on the lips, but not me. I already have a boyfriend, okay?"  
  
Cedrick nodded. "Okay."  
  
Selphie nodded as well, acknowledging his respond. She watched as the boy smiled and turned to leave the scene to his house. She turned around to face Zell. "Ready?"  
  
Zell looked at her and nodded. "Yeah... are you sure you want to do this? It's very hard to learn and very dangerous."  
  
Selphie pouted, grabbing the T-Board from him on impulse. "Fine then... I'll ask Cedrick to teach me."  
  
Zell shook his head. "All right! All right! I'll teach you!" He grabbed the board back from her and set it down on the ground.   
  
Selphie stared at the board on the ground curiously. She pointed and looked up at Zell. "What am I suppose to do with that on the ground?"  
  
Zell rolled his eyes. Silently taking a deep breath, he took her hand and led her beside it. "First of all, it's not going to work if you're not on it. You're suppose to put one foot on it and since you're right handed, you use your left foot."  
  
The brunette obeyed and placed her left foot on the T-Board. Suddenly, the T-Board started to move and it hovered a few centimetres from the ground. She smiled. "Booyaka! I did it! I did it!" she yelled, jumping up and down. A hand abruptly placed itself on her shoulder. This eventually made her stop as she looked over at Zell.   
  
Zell shook his head. "Never EVER jump on a T-Board unless you need to!" he warned, wagging a finger in front of her. "Another jump and its 'Go' sensors would've taken you straight and you wouldn't know how to maneuver it."  
  
Selphie gulped. She didn't want to go anywhere. If it did start, it would keep going straight and she would've crashed into one of the buildings. She nodded slowly.  
  
"All right. What do you is this." Without a second thought, stepped in behind her and placed his hands behind her knees. "Always bend your knees," he explained. Luckily, he didn't see Selphie blush. It was quite uncomfortable when Zell touched her, but felt quite exhuberating when his warm hands touched her bare knees. Selphie shook the thought away. What was she thinking? "Now you do this." He moved his hands under her arms and lifted it up at her sides, like a bird's wings. "Balance is always the key here," he said. "If you want to turn...." He moved his hands on her waist. "You use your hips to turn this way-" He turned her hips to the left. "Or that way-" then he turned his hips to the right.   
  
After the insights, Zell got off of the T-Board. "You press the button on the right side of the board to confirm a 'Go'," he pointed.  
  
Selphie looked down, searching for a button. She almost jumped for joy, but remembered what Zell warned her and reached for the button.   
  
"No! Not that one!" Zell yelled.  
  
Too late. The button has been pressed. The T-Board lifted higher and higher and became faster and faster. Selphie was pulled back in impact and managed to hold on to the T-Board with her whole arms around it. She held on for dear life as it was coming through the people who were walking around in the streets. "Zell! Help me!" she screamed. People dodged out of the way. Women screamed, afraid for the young girl and Zell ran after her as fast as he could.  
  
"Selphie! Reach for a red button!!" he was yelling.  
  
Selphie couldn't hear what he was saying. The screams of women and kids almost damaged her ear drums. Cars stopped abruptly on streets, crashing on to one another. Zell could only think of Selphie's life as it ran through the streets, stopping cars as she passed by. He didn't care what the damage it was causing for everyone. At least all of them were all right, but Selphie's life was still at stake. She could run through a window or into a wall. He could hear Selphie's voice screaming his name. Young men, who were walking on the street ran with Zell and tried to catch up to the runaway T-Board, while some attempted to catch it as it wizzed by.   
  
Right now, all Zell was thinking of was Irvine's voice ringing in his ears if he ever found out that something happened to his girl friend. He could almost feel the Cowboy's hands around his throat. He almost jumped at that idea, but all he could do was watch into the distance as Selphie hung on.   
  
Selphie screamed, but something stopped her. What was she doing? She can't be the vulnerable one here. Zell would think how pathetic she was and if that ever happened, he would report it to Irvine and Irvine will become over-protective of her. It would be nice, but she can't have that for a boyfriend. After all, Zell and Irvine's are closer friends than her and Zell. She looked in front of her and gasped. There was a house just a few meters ahead of her. She would have to jump fast! She looked down. There was no grass or anything soft to land on. The house was getting closer. Selphie has always been terrified of heights, but there was no other choice. Counting from one to three, Selphie took a deep breath and released her arms. She jumped away from the Board as it crashed on to the house and wailed as she was falling down. She landed on her feet, but heard something cracked. In pain, she rolled over to her side and came to a complete stop on the side of the road. Selphie stayed there, not getting up.   
  
Zell came a moment later. In panic, he kneeled down beside Selphie and lifted up her head in his arms. He slapped her face gently. "Selphie? Selphie wake up!"   
  
Selphie moaned and opened her eyes slowly. She could see Zell's relief. She smiled. Forgetting the pain, she got up on her feet, with Zell's help, but suddenly stopped. "Ow! My ankle!" Selphie said.  
  
Zell put one arm around her waist, while the other hung on to her hand. Selphie limped at his side. "Come on, I'll take you to my house." Something hit him at the back of his head. "Hey!" He looked over his shoulder to find a chubby woman with a purse in her hand. "What's the big idea, lady?!" He scowled.  
  
"How dare you, young man! You leave your poor girlfriend all alone on the T-Board on her first time trying it?! And now you're just going to drag her beside you?! Shame on you! Now, be a good boyfriend and carry her in your arms! That way she won't have to struggle!"   
  
Zell glared at her. "She's not my girlfriend, m'am!"  
  
"That doesn't matter, young man! If you ARE a man, you should be able to carry a woman when she's injured!" She slapped him again at the back of the head with her purse.  
  
Zell slapped it away. "FINE!" he hissed. Wanting to prove the this to the woman, he lifted up Selphie in his arms and carried her all the way to his house.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, Zell. I can walk on my own," Selphie said softly.  
  
Zell didn't answer. He kept his face neutral, angry and frustrated as he closed the door behind him. The house was still the same as he remembered it to be. "Ma!" he called.  
  
A woman in her early forties came out of the kitched with a towel in her hand. She looked at the two with wide eyes. "Zell! I didn't know you got married!"  
  
Zell and Selphie both blushed a crimson red. "No, we're not married, Ma! Selphie twisted her ankle and I need you to check on her."  
  
Ma Dincht nodded. She pointed to a couch in the living room and Zell quickly put the fragile girl down on it. Ma Dincht immediately came to her side and examined Selphie's ankle. She touched it, but only received a scream from Selphie. She turned to face Zell.   
  
"She has a really bad sprain, Zell. I need to get some bandaged because we ran out, while you stay here with her and make her comfortable! I'll be back in a few minutes!" She smiled towards Selphie and left the room. Selphie and Zell were once again alone.  
  
Zell sat down on a chair across from her and sighed. "I told you to press the green button."  
  
Selphie shook her head. "No, you didn't. You said, press the button."  
  
"No I said press the green button," Zell said, adjusting his gloves in his hands.  
  
"No, you didn't. I know what I heard Zell and I didn't hear you say 'green button.'   
  
Zell gritted his teeth. Sometimes arguing with Selphie is like arguing with a little girl. They can never go anywhere on an argument unless Selphie wins it. But this time... he wasn't about to give up. "I also said to press the red button when you were hanging on for dear life."  
  
"Well, whatever you said to me, I didn't hear it because it was too noisy," Selphie smiled.  
  
Zell clenched his fists. He never really liked that smile, but this time. This time it felt different. It was good to see Selphie smile after that close, horrible fate. Irvine was, after all, the luckiest guy. He could never been happier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Hey guys! I know what you're thinking. Remember, this is only the beginning so stay tuned for the next chapter!!!! 


	3. Old Feelings

Author's note: Hi y'all! Thanx for all the good reviews! I'm glad none of you flamed me for trying to make this a triangle or making this a future Zelphie.   
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Old Feelings  
  
  
  
The darkness was soon coming. Zell looked out the window and watched the clouds fade the sun away. 'Rain,' he thought to himself. Balamb City usually had its antics on rain, but this was his first time actually seeing the rain come. He slept most of the day when the rain fell. Glancing at Selphie sleeping on the couch, he couldn't help but feel relief for the hyper-active girl. He could match her personality anytime, but not enough to make them good buddies. Yes, they were friends, but not all that good. Zell found himself stepping out of Selphie's way. It wasn't like he detested her or anything, it was the mere fact that she was in love with someone else. Zell was fond of Selphie when he first met her. But when he found out they grew up together, including Irvine, in the orphanage, the feelings of ever falling in love with her faded. It was nothing to him now. Irvine had her and it was too late to bring his feelings back. His anger often shadowed the old feelings he had with Selphie. He realized that most of those feelings were nothing more than friendship. He never spoke to her since, afraid that he would be bothered by his old feelings once again. Yet, there she was sleeping on his couch. He was afraid to speak to her in a friendly way.   
  
Selphie stirred in her sleep. Zell could tell that she was tired from that ordeal just a few hours ago. Her legs were bandaged and had to be rested for maybe a couple of days until it healed properly. It was easier to bring her back to Balamb Garden and have Dr.Kadowaki heal her, but the rain enabled him to do so. It was also his mother, who insisted on keeping her at rest until she feels the young girl had her energy back from the fall she took.   
  
"Irvy..." she whispered. Zell glanced down on her. Her short brown hair cascaded on the pillow and her eyes furrowed in discomfort as she dreamt. Zell figured it was not a nightmare, but of a dream involving her and Irvine. He turned around and headed for the stairs, without a second glance.   
  
Selphie opened her eyes slowly. She heard footsteps. A shadow moved from across the room. With a small croaking voice, she said, "Zell?"  
  
Zell stopped, his foot hovering the second step. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Selphie move in the shadows. She had sat up from the couch and was attempting to get up. Zell took the opportunity to turn around and help her on her feet. "Hey, don't get up. Wait for me to come to you," he told her.  
  
Selphie shook her head stubbornly. "No, it's all right. You've done enough already. I can handle it." Slowly. she got up, using her arms as her lever and raised herself from the couch. As she took a step, her broken ankle gave away pain and she grimaced. She stumbled and headed forward, towards the glass table in front of her. She flailed her arms menacingly and tried to get her footing, but Zell, who had ran from his spot, caught her just in time before she met her doom.  
  
Zell scowled. "What the hell, Selphie?! I thought I told you to wait for me! Geez! Why are you so stubborn?! You could've hit your head on the glass table and who knows what would've happened!" He looked down on her. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. Embarrassed, she opened her eyes and looked up at the taller teen.  
  
"Did you stay here with me the whole time?" she asked. "Why?"  
  
Zell looked away, connecting his eyes to the window. He gripped his arm around her waist. "Well, you're my friend." He set her back down on the couch.  
  
Selphie smiled. "You're my friend too, Zelly! You could've gone somewhere and not be stuck in here with me."  
  
Zell shrugged. "Well, there's nothing else to do. I always sleep on rainy days."  
  
"It's raining?" Selphie looked over her shoulder to the window. The dark clouds were hovering over the city. Rain poured madly, tapping the rooftop, like a carpenter banging a hammer on a nail. She glanced at Zell and nodded. "It really is raining, isn't it? Well, I guess that means we have to stay here until the rain stops, eh?" She sat comfortably on the couch. She patted a spot beside her.  
  
Zell looked down on the spot, unsure if he should. He invaded her enough already, but he sat down anyway, keeping himself from close contact with her. He turned to face her. "How's your ankle?"  
  
Selphie examined her foot and looked up, nodding with pride. "I think it's going to be just fine. I sprained this same ankle once and Dr.Kadowaki told me a sprained ankle could take a few days to heal, with a cast that is."  
  
"Well then, I guess by the time the rain stops, you and I must go back to Garden and have Dr.Kadowaki check on it."  
  
Selphie nodded. "In the meanwhile, we can talk."  
  
'Talk?' he thought. He wasn't surprised though. One of Selphie's habits is to talk. Usually, when she does, no one can get a word in, with the exception of Rinoa or Irvine, since both of them could outwit her talkative nature. Zell could only shrug. "All right. What about?"  
  
Selphie placed an elbow on her lap and slouched a bit. She rested her chin on her upward palms, then looked at him. "What's your plan for the future Zell? I know what mine is. I'm going to be a great musician. Maybe a pianist and have my own concerts!"  
  
"That's an interesting topic."  
  
Selphie smiled. "What about you?"  
  
Zell shrugged, his only habit so far on the conversation with Selphie. He leaned back on the couch and sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what I really want to be. I think it would be great to a martial arts teacher. My grand father was one."  
  
The brunette arched an eyebrow and removed her chin from her palms. She leaned back and placed an arm on the arm rest, dangling it lazilly. "Oh really? That would be a good job. I mean, you would be an awesome martial arts teacher."  
  
Zell smiled cockily, making his tattooe on his face move a little. He lifted up his arms made an arch on both of them and rested his head on his hands. "You think so? I don't think I'm cut out to be one."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't like kids...." he replied shortly.  
  
Selphie laughed. "Why don't you like kids? You were one."  
  
Zell nodded. "That's true. Can you handle kids?" he asked, without looking at her.  
  
The brunette shrugged. "Well, yeah. I had three brothers and three sisters with my adopted parents. Since I was the oldest, I had to take care of them all."  
  
The blond grimaced. "Yech! Got any scratch marks from them?"  
  
Selphie laughed and shook her head. "No of course not. My brothers and sisters were so sweet. They loved me. It was too bad I had to leave them though."  
  
Zell stared at her. He swore he saw tears in her eyes, but he was probably imagining it. "What happened?"  
  
Selphie took a long deep breath. Tears streamed down her face. "My parents died in a car crash. Since I was by myself, all my brothers and sisters were taken away by the social services. I never saw them again after that."  
  
"How did you get in Trabia then?"  
  
"Some nice families took me in. They're names were Elijah and Flora Tilmitt. They were Instructors in Trabia and I ended up schooling there." She ran her arm across her eyes and dried her tears away.  
  
"Were?" he asked, leaning closer.  
  
"Yeah.... They died during the attack on Trabia from Galbadia. I....." she answered.  
  
Zell took a deep breath and nodded. "Oh," was all he could retort. He thought she meant they died, the same fate her old foster parents recieved. Yet, they had gotten worser fate than her old parents. He looked down.  
  
Silence suddenly overcame them. Only the sniffling from Selphie could be heard in the living room. Zell glanced once and watched her wipe away the tears that kept falling from her eyes. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Without a second thought, he wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her in for an embrace. Selphie covered her face with his chest and cried some more.  
  
"I never even had a chance to say good bye to my parents. They were so wonderful to me. I.... never got a chance to say good bye to my brothers or sisters either."   
  
Zell rubbed her back to calm her down. "Awww, don't cry Selph. I'm sure it's all right now. I.... I'm sorry for being to cold to you."  
  
Selphie looked up. "Cold? When were you ever so cold to me?" she sniffed.  
  
"I kinda found you annoying, to tell you the truth..." he answered, not meeting her eyes.  
  
Selphie stared at him, then broke into an enormous laugh.  
  
Zell looked at her strangely. "What's so funny? Don't you feel offended by it?"  
  
Selphie shook her head. "No. People always say that to me, Zell! Tee! Hee! You're so funny!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Selphie put a hand on his arm, stifling her laugh with her other hand. "It's all right, Zell! I know what you mean. I find myself annoying sometimes." She started laughing again.  
  
"Really?" He smiled, amused. He laughed with her, fading the noises of the thunder outside. All the while, Zell was wrong about Selphie. Irvine was right after all. She was sweet and caring. He never thought about it. But he knew that if he kept connecting with her feelings will come flooding back and he won't be able to get out of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: I hope you enjoyed that one. See ya!   
  



	4. Return To Garden

Author's note: Hi everyone! Thanx for all the reviews! I appreciate it! Yep! Yep!  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Return To Garden  
  
  
The rain had disappeared and it took both of them to realize that they had been talking for an hour. Zell cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder. The clouds moved away from the sun, revealing a brights, golden crown around the hot star.  
  
"The rain stopped," Zell said, glancing over his shoulder at Selphie. He stood up and headed for the door, but then paused. "I'm going to rent a car, so I'll be right back."  
  
Selphie nodded. She watched him step out and closed the door behind him. The young brunette glanced out the window to see Zell go inside the car rental shop, two houses down. Sighing, she leaned her head back at the couch and closed her eyes. Her day has been somewhat... perspiring. Even if Irvine left and she sprained her ankle. she couldn't help but feel glad that Zell was there in her time of need. Zell had been helpful, although he revealed the truth that he found her annoying, Selphie couldn't help but smile. Zell was honest and she felt complete when they talked for the first time. They never really talked alone like that, never conversed in their personal lives, but Selphie enjoyed talking about her whole life with Zell. He never protested or argued about it, yet he did argue that what the social services did to her siblings were wrong. In this case, Selphie agreed. Zell also shared his own past. He had two different foster parents, until he ended up in Balamb with Ma Dincht and her husband, who died of lung cancer. For awhile, he lived with her and his grandfather and learned martial arts from since he was a child, until his grandfather died. The thought of Zell losing his grandfather broke Selphie's heart. She could only imagine what it must feel for him to lose someone dear to him. She should know, she lost everything.   
  
Selphie broke out of her stupor and heard a loud engine roar outside. Zell opened the door and pointed his thumbs towards the roar outside. "Well, I got the engine running. Are you ready to go? We need to have Dr. Kadowaki check the sprain."  
  
Selphie smiled and offered her hand to him. "Yeah, I'm ready!" she retorted.  
  
Zell walked up to her and helped her up on her feet. When Selphie struggled and almost fell, Sell wrapped an arm around her waist. Selphie wasn't blushing anymore. She felt comfortable around him now. Zell lead the limping brunette out the door, just the time Ma Dincht walked in the living room.  
  
'Zell, please be careful with her!" she yelled.  
  
The blond man rolled his eyes. "Of course, mom!" He waved his free hand good bye towards her.  
  
Selphie glanced over her shoulder. With her right hand wrapped around Zell's waist, Selphie beckoned her 'thank you' and 'good bye' to Zell's mother before the door closed behind them.  
  
****************  
  
She checked her ankle, touching the bruised muscle with her warm hand, only to recieve a loud groan coming from the petite girl. Dr. Kadowaki nodded towards the girl and removed her microphone (sorry, I forgot the name) from her neck.   
  
"Well, you have a minor fracture on your ankle. The bones have completely pushed forward from the impact, but a thicker bandage than what you're wearing right now, will surely heal it in no time." She paused and looked at the girl strangely. "You certainly have to be careful, Selphie," she warned, recalling Selphie's past visits from other injuries.   
  
Selphie couldn't help but giggle. "I know, I'm sorry! At least I have someone with me this time!"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki smiled and shook her head. "Yes. I'm glad you didn't go alone this time. Good thing Zell was here to bring you." The elderly woman usually finds the girl entering her office while holding an injured arm or leg, alone. Ironically, with all the injuries, Selphie was still in good shape. There was not one wound in her body that left a scar. Except for one thing. She found a small, permanent scar just at her lower back, while examining her wound inflicted at her left waist, preferrably from a T-Rexaur's teeth. Although with the woman's intentions to ask, she dared not to. It may frighten the girl and bring the past she chose to forget. Dr. Kadowaki removed all her unanswered questions from her mind and reached for the cupboard behind her. She took out long strands of thick bandages, made of elastics and healing fiber to soften the skin and bones and wrapped it around the small of Selphie's ankle.  
  
With that done, she clipped both ends of the bandages and handed the girl a pair of crutches that fit her height. Selphie moanded and took it wearily from the Doctor's hands.  
  
"You usually don't give me crutches," the girl spoke, examining the two items grasped in her hands.  
  
The woman folded her arms across her chest. "It'll remind you now and Ms. Tilmitt to be careful."   
  
Selphie stuck her tongue at her playfully, which made the Doctor laugh. The girl put the heels of both crutches on the floor and carefully put her armpits on the arm rest. With one slow motion, she put her good left foot on the floor and kept her wounded right one hovered on air. She grimaced, feeling the uncomfortable pressure underneath the arm as she put her weight on the crutches.   
  
"Don't worry. You'll get used to it after awhile," the Doctor pronounced, watching her trot away as the door slid open.  
  
Zell was waiting in the waiting room from Selphie to step out. He instantly stood up when he noticed the timid girl promenade her way towards him.  
  
"You look terrible!" he joked, letting her stroll towards him.  
  
Selphie wrinkled her nose, which Zell often found really cute and stopped in front of him. "Just wait when it's your turn!" Her face suddenly fell. "What am I going to tell Irvy when he sees me on crutches?"  
  
Zell looked at her as if she said the most inane thing. "Tell him it was my fault." He reached for the knob on the foor and twisted it open. He let Selphie pass him and the door closed behind them.  
  
When Selphie heard Zell step beside her, she looked up to meet his eyes. "I can't do that, Zelly. Besides..." She looked ahead of her. "It wasn't your fault. I have myself to blame for that." She suddenly broke into a smile when their eyes met again. "I was the one who forced you to teach me."  
  
Zell shook his head. "No way! I could've said no, but I didn't."  
  
"Because I made you feel guilty," Selphie concluded, with a beaming look.  
  
Zell was about to speak, when a booming and cheerful voice echoed the hallway. Both surprised teens looked up, regarding a dark haired Rinoa.  
  
"Selphie! What happened to you?" Rinoa inquired, walking up to them.  
  
"Rinoa!" Selphie gave Rinoa a hug with one arm and shrugged, after removing her arms from the taller girl. She smiled. "Silly me! I was so bored out of my mind that I decided to do something fun!" She shifted her weight to her left. "I saw Zell riding his T-Board and asked him if I could ride it!"  
  
Rinoa arched an eyebrow towards the two. She glanced at Zell. "But I thought your T-Board was confiscated?"  
  
Zell cleared his throat. "I... well, uh-"  
  
"He got it back and I don't know how," Selphie cut in. They both looked at Rinoa, waiting for her reaction.  
  
It seemed like forever they waited. Selphie and Zell have been holding their breaths, until Rinoa finally got a word in.  
  
"Oh, okay! I don't know what you guys have been doing today, but I gotta go! I have dinner plans with Squall tonight!" RInoa waved her hand at the two. "See ya!"  
  
The two waved back, watching Rinoa disappear into the dark hallway. Zell turned to Selphie and stared at her.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
Selphie giggled. "Well, if I told her what really happened, she'll sure to tell Irvy that!"  
  
Zell chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I guess not.... that reminds me! It's..." He glanced at his watch. "Almost six..." He looked up to meet her eyes. "Are you hungry?"  
  
The hyper-active girl nodded. SHe was about to jump in the air, when she remembered her injured foot. She smiled instead. "Sure!" she squeeked. "I could go for something good to eat!"  
  
Zell nodded. "Well, let's get going then. Are you ready?"  
  
Selphie gave him a strange look and with a repeated nod, which was slighter than she expected and said, "Yes!" Forgetting the crutches, she threw her hands up in the air and stumbled forward. Zell was on time, once again to catch her. The crutches fell on the ground, making a loud snapping sound on the cement floor.   
  
The young man rolled his eyes, putting his arm around her waist and bending down to pick up the crutches, whereas Selphie hung on his back. He handed her the crutches and sighed. "You gotta start watching yourself, Selph!"  
  
Selphie adjusted her crutches underneath her arms and looked at Zell. "I will, don't worry! So... are you buying me dinner?"  
  
Zell was taken aback. "Who do you think I am, your date?"  
  
Selphie shrugged and smiled. "Maybe. I promise I won't buy anything expensive!"  
  
Zell, as much as he wanted to be alone, agreed. Before he could say anything , Selphie was starting to walk towards the cafeteria in a fast pace. Zell ran after her, calling her name. As much as he resented following her, he didn't like it when she was left alone on crutches.   
  
What would Irvine say exactly? Zell could only think of one thing. "How could you leave her alone like that?!" Then Irvine's large hands would surround his throat. The thought of that made him nervous. Hopefully Irvine would stay a few more days or enough to give Zell a chance to sort out what to say to him when he gets back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Note: Thanx again for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  



	5. A Stolen Kiss

Author's note: OOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I hope I hear feedbacks from the people who read the first three chapter! I am so excited where this story is heading!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - A Stolen Kiss  
  
  
  
When they arrived in the cafeteria, they were surprised that not many people were there. Only a couple of the Treppies, who still woship Quistis, despite the fact that she was dating Seifer. The Treppies sat a few table from the table Selphie had chosen when they stepped inside. The cafeteria never opens at dinner time, but Cid required a policy, concerning that the cafe should be opened only on Fridays. There were some students complaining about how hungry they were. Zell smirked at that thought. He WAS one of those who complained, mostly about how he never gets hot dog at lunch. Hot dogs were now available at night on Fridays. Zell was happy to hear it. He eats hot dog now and then whenever he was hungry. He followed Selphie to the table and helped her sit down on the chair.  
  
"Thanks, Zelly!" Selphie said, giving him her crutches. Zell cringed at being called 'Zelly.' She used it a bit too much. He nodded stiffly and leaned the crutches on the post behind her. After doing so, he sat down across the timid girl.  
  
Selphie leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table. She clasped her hands together and looked at Zell. "So.... what are you going to order?"  
  
Zell shrugged. "You know me, Selph. I always order-"  
  
"Hot dog?" Selphie cut in. She chuckled half-heartedly and winked. "I know you too much, Zell!"   
  
Zell blushed and stood up. "What about you?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You wanna a hot dog too?"  
  
Selphie nodded. "Anything that you order would be fine with me!" Zell turned to go. "Wait!" Selphie's voice echoed. Zell turned around, giving her a questionable gaze and waited for her to continue. "Get me a bowl of ketchup too!"  
  
Zell looked at her, but decided not to question her as he walked over to the order line. "Hey, Selina."  
  
A girl with dark braided hair appeared in front of him. "How's my favourite customer? The usual?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine and yeah, the usual. But make it three this time."  
  
"Three?" Selina looked over his shoulder and found a girl with bouncy brown hair sitting two tables in front of her. "Oh...." Selina looked back at him. "What happened to the Cowboy?"  
  
"Wh- what are you talking about?" Zell stammered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, you're out on a date, so obviously, something must have happened between them!" Selina handed him two, freshly cooked hot dogs and looked at him again.  
  
Zell took a deep breath. "We're not on a date," he replied. "And, can you get me a bowl of ketchup, please?"  
  
"A bowl of ketchup?" Selina arched an eyebrow at him curiously.  
  
Zell shrugged. "I dunno, she asked for one."  
  
Selina stood there for a second, then finally disappeared behind the door where most hot dogs were made and appeared a few seconds later with a medium sized bowl full of ketchup, the one thing that most people use to create fake blood. Zell gave Selina the last of his paycheck. Zell actually used it to scare the girls in Halloween. Including the guys, Squall, Seifer, and Irvine, they all worked together to scare the living daylights out of the girls and crash their slumber party. He took the bowl of ketchup, the three hot dogs, two for him and one for Selphie and went back to their table. He handed the hot dog and the ketchup to Selphie and took out his two hot dogs from the tray. He sat down and swallowed a bite out of his hot dog. It took him a few minutes, until he realized that Selphie was watching him the whole time.  
  
Zell stared at her. "What?"  
  
Selphie nodded towards Zell's other untouched hot dog. "Are you going to eat that?"  
  
"Why?" He looked at Selphie's plate and found that it was empty. "You finished eating already?"  
  
Selphie nodded. "Yeah." She looked at him. "Are you going to eat that?" she repeated.  
  
"You're hungry still? That was the largest size Selina gave us! How could you eat so fast?"   
  
"I'm THAT hungry," Selphie replied. "Well?" She glanced at the hot dog, her mouth watering as she stared at the hot dog like a lost puppy begging for food.   
  
Zell sighed. "I dunno... I always have two hot dogs when I come here and-" He paused and looked at Selphie. She was giving him the puppy dog eyes, the one thing Zell found really annoying. Rolling his eyes, Zell placed a finger on the tip of the plate and pushed it towards Selphie.  
  
Selphie blinked and smiled. "Thanks, Zell!" She picked up the hot dog and wolfed it down with one gulp. Soon, the girl who Zell usually found skinny and barely eating anything at lunch, finished the large hot dog for only a few seconds. Zell took longer than that, since he enjoyed the taste of the meat and the bun. He looked at the hot dog in his hand and realized he was only halfway down. He glanced up at Selphie and noticed her watching him.  
  
"What? You want this hot dog too?" Zell asked, indicating the half eaten hot dog in his hand.  
  
Selphie shook her head. "No....." She looked at the bowl of ketchup on the table in front of her and looked up, smirking. Zell was not paying attention to her, he was busy eating his food. "Want to do something fun?"  
  
Zell finished the last piece of hot dog, licked his fingers, before looking up and saying, "Fun?"  
  
"Yeah." With one swift move, Selphie dipped her hand in the bowl of ketchup and flicked the red liquid at Zell's face. Zell didn't see it coming. He froze in his seat. Some ketchup were on one side of his face, while the other dripped down at his shirt. Zell reached up with his hand and wiped the ketchup off.   
  
Selphie laughed. "That was my way of thanking you for your generosity!"  
  
Zell nodded, an evil smile played on his lips. "Oh really?" He reached for a napkin and wiped the rest of the red mess from his face and shirt. He looked up at her. "You better get your crutches ready before I return with an assault ketchup to get you." He started to stand up.  
  
Selphie gulped and grinned. "Aw, come on! You know it was-" she paused as Zell walked to the order line once again. With one hand, she slowly reached behind her for the crutches and nervously stood up. Quickly, she put her under arms over the crutches and began to walk away, away from the vengeful eyes of Zell. Before she could step out of the cafeteria, Zell ran after her. Selphie limped faster. Zell was catching up now. Feeling the excitement with Zell chasing her with a bowl of mustard, Selphie couldn't help but laugh. Even with her mind telling her to run, Selphie's eyes were kept locked in Zell chasing her. She laughed and screamed and limped faster. Zell finally caught up to her after a few seconds and smothered her hair and face with the mustard. Selphie fell backwards and screamed, laughing as long as her stomach could hold. She almost dropped her crutches again, but she caught it just in time they fell and just in time Zell went to her. Zell, afraid that she could lose her balance again, grabbed her around the waist and they both fell on the floor with a hard smack. Zell was now on top of her, his face dangerously close to hers.  
  
"Are- are you okay?" Zell asked, almost in a whisper.  
  
Selphie blushed and looked into his eyes. The eyes so green and so emerald, that she found them so hypnotizing. "Huh? What?" She jumped out her trance and blinked.  
  
Zell cleared his throat. "Um... I said, are you okay?" He looked at her, making sure she was still alive and sighed in relief.  
  
Selphie nodded.   
  
"Oh.... good." He nodded and kept his eyes on her. His heart was beating so fast, that he was frozen right there, not really sure if he should just forget about the feelings he had or has for her and move on. Slowly, he moved his lips towards hers, while his two sides of conscience spoke to him. Zell looked at her hair and gently took a piece of strand, now filled with the sticky substance. "Your hair.... it has mustard on it."  
  
Selphie giggled. She touched his chest. "Well, you have ketchup on your shirt!" They laughed again, but they both stopped suddenly to look into each other's eyes. Selphie liked his eyes. She reached up and stroked his blond hair. She ran a finger on his tattooe and smiled. "I really like that tattooe, you know. What it is anyway?"  
  
Zell shrugged. "I saw the design and I decided to have it! I don't really know what it means." He was about to get up, when Selphie pulled him again, forcing him to stumble back on top of her. They looked at each other's eyes.  
  
Selphie smiled. "Thank you for being there for me....." she whispered, leaning her lips closer to his.   
  
Zell leaned forward, her eyes mezmerising his every thought and action. Slowly, they moved their lips closer towards each other and they met in a loving kiss. A kiss so warm and gentle, Zell couldn't stop himself. Selphie kissed him in return, taking each kiss he gave her. Zell slid his hands underneath her and rested them under her head and under her back.   
  
  
- What do you like about her?   
  
~ Everything Zell! She's sweet and kind! Selphie is the person who truly changed me.  
  
- ... you like that annoying type, huh?  
  
~ She's not annoying and you know that, Zell!  
  
- I know. I never really thought of her as a girl friend type, but more of a friend type.  
  
~ Maybe for you, but I love her too much to make her just as my friend.  
  
  
  
'He loves her' Zell thought. No, he can't do this to Irvine. He has to stop. Zell gently released his lips from Selphie and looked down on her. Shaking his head, he whispered, "I can't..." He lifted himself off of her and helped her up on her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady and picked up her crutches from the floor. He handed it to her. "I can't do this... not to Irvine."  
  
Selphie took a deep breath and took the crutched from him, positioning herself on to it. "You're right.... I don't want to hurt Irvine..."   
  
Zell nodded. "Let's say that never happened, that was just a mistake..."  
  
Selphie looked at him, a hurt expression masked on her face, but her face quickly softened of the same girl Zell knew. A happy-go-lucky girl, as well, as a girl with so much hope in everyone's hearts, had come back to quickly. Zell swore he saw a different side of Selphie. He swore he saw Selphie's eyes twinkle from the tears she was just trying to oppress. 'A mistake,' she thought. She knew he was right. She couldn't betray Irvine. She loved him.... Loved? How can she use the word into past tense? She was being a terrible person and she has never felt awful all her life.   
  
For a few moments, they were silent, until a deep and booming voice, startled them out of their reverie. Zell and Selphie looked to their left and saw the Disciplinary Committee, minus Seifer, coming towards them.   
  
"You made a mess, you know?" Raijin contemplated. He looked at them, stradling alongside Fujin, the ever silent girl with only one word to say.  
  
They paused to stand in front of them. Fujin raised her hand and swept it on air, pointing towards the mess Zell and Selphie made on the table where they were sitting. "MESS," she said.  
  
"Yeah! You gotta clean it up, you know? This isn't a playground, you know?" He yelped in pain when Fujin's toes connected with his shin. "What?!"  
  
"IDIOT!" Fujin replied, glaring up at him. She turned her attention back to the two. "CLEAN." She pointed to Selphie's mustard on her hair and then to Zell's red shirt from the ketchup.   
  
Selphie nodded, grinning. "We're sorry, guys! We were going to clean it up! We just got carried away..." She blushed, realizing what she was going to say.  
  
Fujin lifted her mouth up into a slight smile, but before she could say anything, Raijin suddenly bellowed to them.  
  
"Well, you still gonna clean up, you know? We're not responsible, you know? You are, you know?" He looked at Fujin proudly, but Fujin gave him another hit on the shins, where, miraculously never bruised as to how many times she hit him on the same spot. "Ow! What was that for-" He paused and looked at Fujin. "...you know?" He cowered in fear when he noticed Fujin's annoyance. There was no point in arguing with her.  
  
"BYE!" Fujin said, waving her hand. She turned around and started walking away from them.   
  
Raijin ran after her."Hey! Hey! Fuj! Why are we letting them get away with this, you know? Aren't we going to put them on the list, you know? To tell the Headmaster who was in trouble, you know?"  
  
"TATTLE TALE!" Fujin yelled. "SEIFER. NEGATIVE."  
  
Selphie and Zell laughed as they watched the two comical duo leave the premises of the hallway. After that moment, they face each other. Zell was the first one to speak.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Well, uh... I think I'm gonna go to clean myself up. I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
Selphie smiled, forgetting about the hurt emotions going on inside her head. She had to get over it. She loves Irvine. But being with Zell was quite different than being with Irvine. Zell had a fun quality, despite of the things Zell found annoying about her. Selphie enjoyed being with him. Today was something memorable. Only a day that Irvine has left and she is already smitten with someone else.   
  
She nodded and looked at her hair in disgust. "I think I'm going to wash my hair out too! Yuck!"   
  
Zell laughed. Selphie liked his laugh. "Well, I think you should. You're starting to smell sour!" he teased.  
  
Selphie punched him playfully in the arm. The kiss they shared together suddenly vanished and all the feelings Zell and Selphie had at that moment, faltered until it turned into dust. "Don't make fun of me, Dincht!" Selphie said. "I better go!" Selphie said. She turned around and walked slowly with her crutches towards the direction of the girl's dorms. She waved good bye to him. "Bye, Zelly!"  
  
Zell watched her go. His heart sunk so deep, that he could almost feel it drown into the water. He knew he couldn't have her. Someone already does, but he couldn't shake his feelings away. His feelings he had tried to hard to contain, managed to escape. He shook his head mentally. "No... I can't do this," he said to himself. "I can't do this to myself, especially Irvine." He looked up into the glass ceiling, as if praying into the heavens and clenched his fists together. "I'm sorry, Irvine..." he whispered. From now, he promises never to touch or make any close contacts with Selphie again.   
  
****************  
  
He opened his eyes. The darkness of the room could only be seen, except for the never ending cirular paths the lighthouse was making through the window. He stared at his watch and read that it was ten minutes to ten. He missed Selphie so much. There was nothing going on so far with their mission. The resistance did not make any attempts to pry their way through Balamb and destroy all the students and SeeDs there. He looked to his left to the nighstand. Sitting up, he reached for the reciever and dialed Selphie's number.  
  
****************  
  
Selphie groaned. Her wonderful dreams of being in a place full of chocolates was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Opening her eyes slowly, she lifted up the phone from the reciever and whispered, "Hello?"  
  
A deep, familiar voice suddenly perked her interest. "Hi, darlin!'"  
  
"Irvy!" She leaped up, but had forgotten about her leg and fell on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"What was that?" Irvine asked in concern.  
  
Selphie lifted herself up from the floor and back on her bed, using her hands to hold the edge of the bed. "Oh, nothing! I was startled to hear from you, that I accidentally tripped one of the picture frames on the nightstand." She hated lying to Irvine.  
  
"How are you doing, my Seffie?" Irvine asked, in a baby-like monotone.  
  
Selphie smiled. She liked hearing Irvine like that. "I'm fine, Irvy! I spent the day just thinking about you!" Well, half of it was true, but the other half was a lie. Selphie smacked herself again mentally for lying to him.   
  
"Awwww.... really? You miss me that much already?"   
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Did you go see Zell?"  
  
Selphie's eyes widened at the mention of Zell's name. "Why would I want to go see Zell?"  
  
Irvine laughed. "Usually you do see him and urge him to join the Garden Committee! And I also figured you and him would be hanging out by now, since none of the other SeeDs are there. I know how bored you get and you would pull out anyone just to hang out with."  
  
Selphie took a quiet deep breath, making sure Irvine didn't hear that. Zell... She shook her head. Here she was talking to Irvine, yet she's thinking of someone else. How low can she get? Why did betrayal have to take over her heart? "Oh well, I figured Zell would be doing some training in the training center or something."  
  
"Well, that's Zell," Irvine replied, adding a snort.  
  
Selphie couldn't help but remember Zell's laugh. It had a wonderful noise to it that she could not forget. Irvine's laugh.... was... different as well, but she liked the cute snort he often released when he found something funny. For the first time in her entire life, Selphie Tilmitt, the shy, timid girl, was stuck between two men. There were three to tango in the dance, but one has to walk off with the girl. Selphie had her heart set on both men, but she knew she couldn't dance with both of them. She had to take one and ONLY one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Heh! Heh! Am EVIL! Anyway, thank you so much for all your guys' reviews! I appreciate it sooo much! Anyway, how will Selphie decide? Will she be able to dance with Zell or Irvine? Who will she dance with? (And by 'dance' I mean metaphorically speaking!) There's only one way to find out! On the LAST CHAPTER! But... I'm not there yet so hold your horses!   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Guilty

Author's note: Hi y'all! Stupid traffic again and the updates. You know how long I've been trying to get in? Anyway, I'm happy to say that Chapter 6 is here! I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Guilty   
  
  
  
It has been two days days after that stolen kiss him and Selphie made in the cafeteria. It was Monday. It was the most horrible day all students face in their school years. Monday was a 'cursed' monday or so what Zell thought about it. He hated Monday. Zell removed the pillow from his face and glanced at the clock beside him. The red numbers beamed in his eyes. It was close to noon. His stomach growled and he knew this was a sure sign of his hunger for... what else! Hot dog! Zell sprang to his feet and quickly got dressed. His messy hair curled over his eyes and he swiftly brushed a wet comb through it to keep his hair from going to his eyes. With that finished, he headed for the door and stepped out into the hallway. Remembering what he had done to his best friend's girl friend last night, he slouched his shoulders and frowned, putting his hands in his pockets. Just thinking about it, made him feel guilty. What has he done? It may just be an innocent little kiss, but it still felt wrong. What's more is that he kept thinking about it and wished he could kiss Selphie again. He was being such a horrible person! He took a deep breath and concentrated on the floor instead of looking in front of him as he turned a corner. He was surprised as he halted to a stop when he almost bumped into someone he wanted and didn't want to see right now. He gulped.  
  
"Hey, Selphie..." he said, trying to opress the nervousness in his voice.  
  
Selphie grinned, trying to resist the urge to jump in his arms. His strong arms. She fidgeted with her hands and looked up to mee his eyes. "You slept late again?" she asked with another smile, trying to make the tension between them disappear.  
  
Zell rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... yeah. I couldn't sleep last night." Her crutches were gone and he was glad about that. Irvine was coming back today.   
  
"Really? Why?" She shifted her weight to her other foot.   
  
Zell looked at her and turned away. "I couldn't stop thinking about what happened between us."  
  
Selphie took a deep breath and shook her head. She forced a smile on her face. "Hey, you said it was a mistake and we should forget about it! Besides, it was a few days ago!"  
  
Zell turned his attention back to her. "That's just it. I can't forget about it."   
  
Selphie blushed, her eyes widening in shock. She wanted it to be a dream, a nightmare maybe, but it wasn't. It was true and she had cheated on Irvine. She became speechless.  
  
They were silent for a while, staring at each other and trying to make sense of it all.   
  
Selphie opened her mouth to speak first, but a familiar voice interrupted her.  
  
"Hey, Zell!" Zell looked over Selphie and watched as Rinoa strolled towards them with Squall waltzing right beside her. "Where have you been?"  
  
Zell shrugged, walking pass Selphie and towards Rinoa and Squall. "I overslept I guess."  
  
Squall snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "You're kidding? Aren't you the first one to always line up at the food line, but end up NOT getting hot dog?"  
  
The blond man rolled his eyes. "Well, I had things to think about!" he snapped. Rinoa and Squall were shocked. Selphie was shocked as well, her eyes widened in disbelief. They knew he was an ill-tempered man, but they had no idea Zell was that defensive. They watched as Zell stomped pass them and into the cafeteria.   
  
Rinoa and Squall looked at each other, then they looked at Selphie for explanation. Selphie didn't really know what went wrong, but she chose not to question. She walked pass them and walked to Zell. She was surprised to see him sitting on their usual table, eating other than hot dog. She looked over her shoulder, noticing that Rinoa and Squall weren't there anymore. Selphie took a deep breath and walked over to where Zell was sitting, the same table where they sat about two days ago.   
  
"Can I sit here?" Selphie placed her hand on a chair across from Zell and looked at him for his answer.  
  
Zell grabbed the sandwich sitting in front of him and shrugged. "Go ahead. It's not reserved for anyone." He took a bite out of his, hamburger. Selphie sat down and looked at him, watching him eat the sandwich.  
  
"Why didn't you get a hot dog?" Selphie asked, clasping her hands on the table in front of her.  
  
Zell nodded his head towards a line up at the front of the food counter. Selphie followed his gaze. "You think I'll get a chance to get a hot dog when there's too many people lining up for lunch?" He looked at Selphie. "Have you eaten lunch yet?" He took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
Selphie stared at him. She didn't answer his question, instead she couldn't help but notice that Zell was acting strange. Moody. He was barely speaking and was not getting on Selphie's side. She was ready to burst. Zell was acting too much like Squall. "You've been avoiding me since what happened. What's wrong?"  
  
Zell slammed his sandwich down on his paper plate and glared at her. "Look, why don't you just stop asking me these questions and leave me in peace!" He slid his chair away from him as he stood up, the stands making a screeching sound against the pavement and turned around, leaving his sandwich sitting on the table.   
  
Selphie wasn't about to be dumped by one of her closest friends. She stood up quickly and followed Zell outside the cafeteria. When they were in the hallway, that was the time Selphie chose to call his name.  
  
"Zell!"   
  
Zell rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to snub Selphie. Yet, he couldn't bare the sight of her. Seeing her would make him feel vulnerable and force him to run into her arms and kiss her again. His feelings were definitely coming back. He couldn't do that. She was Irvine's girl friend. HIS girl friend! He jerked around and clenched his fists, trying to hold back the anger in his voice. "What is it, Selphie?"  
  
Selphie walked to him and frowned. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you in any way. I love Irvine, I really do, but I-" She looked into his eyes, a hurtful look sketched on her face.  
  
Zell returned her gaze, but quickly pried his eyes away from her. "It's not you Selphie..." He paused. He couldn't stand hurting her. Part of him wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her, but part of him told him to stay away, telling him that she was Irvine's girl friend. He couldn't betray his best friend.  
  
'You already betrayed him from that kiss the night before!' a voice said inside his head. Guilt suddenly masked his heart. He couldn't bare it! He had to get away!   
  
Zell didn't finish his sentence, instead he turned around, facing the elevator and started to walk away, but not before Selphie touched his arm, did he stop and looked over his shoulder to glance at her.  
  
"Zell... Is there something you'd like to tell me?" she asked, another question Zell refused to answer. He jerked his arm away from her and shook his head vigorously. He turned around and looked down on her with his green eyes. Green met green and they stood like that for a few seconds, until a PING! from the elevator was heard.  
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
He stepped out of the elevator, his shoes making a soft tapping sound on the cement floor. Behind him he could see Quistis and Seifer talking to each other. Flirting, mosty likely. He wasn't really paying attention, since he kept thinking about Selphie. As he looked up, he was surprised to see Selphie and Zell standing a few feet away from him. They weren't saying anything to each other, except they were just staring at each other, as if in a trance.   
  
"Hey look! It's your girl friend and Chicken-Wuss!" Seifer bellowed, wrapping an arm around Quistis' shoulders.  
  
Selphie blinked, upon hearing Seifer's voice and looked up. Irvine was walking towards them. She felt overjoyed for his return, but felt a knot in her stomach. She was nervous as well. She wasn't a liar and there was no point of keeping the kiss a secret. Is there?   
  
Zell glanced at her and sighed quietly. Irvine was back now. Selphie would run into his arms and he would be just the loser he always was.   
  
Irvine waved at her and smiled. "Hey, my little Butterfly!" he greeted. The name 'Butterfly' was his favourite name for Selphie. Since she always wore yellow and was always fluttering about in every direction, gave him the reason for the name. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips.   
  
Selphie kissed him back, trying to hold back the pain in her heart. How can she be in love with two men? Is she THAT horrible? She wrapped her arms around his neck, which at that point she had to tiptoe and hugged him as much as she wanted to.   
  
Zell watched their interaction and gulped. He couldn't stand this. What has he done to Irvine? Irvine shouldn't be his friend. He shouldn't be. It may just be one innocent little kiss, but that one kiss changed him. It felt good to him and that one moment, his feelings truly did come back. At that point on, he wanted to hold his feelings, away from his heart, but he just couldn't!  
  
A hard smack on his back interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and noticed Seifer smirking at him. "Hey, Chicken-wuss!" Seifer said, a way of greeting him. Seifer knew how much Zell hated that name. Quistis nudged him on the shoulder.  
  
Zell frowned. "Hey," he answered, staring ahead of him to the happy couple.   
  
Seifer looked shock. Usually, Zell would beat his ass down by now for calling him 'Chicken-Wuss' everytime he greeted him. Zell would clench his fists, grit his teeth and punch nothing but air to let his temper out and would say, "Don't call me Chicken-wuss!" But Seifer had a feeling there was something wrong with Zell. "Hey! Are you all right?"  
  
Zell kept staring at the couple and nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine."  
  
Seifer was too busy noticing Zell staring at Selphie the whole time he talked. The older blond shook his head and talked about their adventures back in Galbadia. But Quistis. Quistis was not fooled by it. She could see Zell staring at Selphie in particular and she had a feeling something had happened between them while they were gone.   
  
Without another thought, Zell turned around and walked away. Quistis and Seifer watched him go. The blond man glanced at his girl friend and asked, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Quistis shrugged and watched him head towards the boy's dorms. Something was definitely wrong.   
  
  
****************  
  
Zell stared at the ceiling. He could hear Selphie giggle inside Irvine's bedroom. He couldn't stand this. Sighing, Zell stood up from his bed and headed for the door. He heard the door to Irvine's bedroom open.   
  
"Hey, Zell! Where are you going?" Irvine walked out of his room, his first two buttons of his shirt open. A clear brown lipstick was marked on the corner of his lips. Selphie walked out of the bedroom as well and stepped beside her boy friend, wondering the same thing.  
  
Zell looked over his shoulder. He glanced for only a second at Selphie, then stared at Irvine. "I'm just gonna go for a walk," he answered.  
  
"All right, man," Irvine said, wrapping an arm around Selphie's waist. "Seffie and I are going to stay here and..." He looked at Selphie and winked at her. "Practice our fighting skills."  
  
Zell nodded, his face away from them. "I'll bet," he mumbled. He twisted the door open and stepped out of the room, away from the guilt and pain inside of him. He made a sharp turn and almost bumped into Quistis. She was wearing her usual battle costume, her whip attached to the side of her belt. "Oh. Hey Quistis," he said, quietly. He walked pass her, but not before Quistis placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
  
"What's the matter, Zell? You've been acting strange since we came back yesterday. Did something happen?" Quistis was being the interrogator.  
  
Zell shrugged off Quistis' hand and glared up at her. "It's none of your business, Quistis," he replied, turning around to walk away from her.  
  
Quistis, as much as she hated to do so, grabbed Zell's arm and forced him to turn around. Zell was surprised. He knew Quistis was strong, but he had no idea how strong. No wonder Cid hired her as an Instructor. "Don't be stubborn, Zell! What is the matter? You can tell me anything."  
  
He took a deep breath. His stubborness and anger got to him. "You wouldn't understand, Quistis!" He turned around and walked away again, but he could hear Quistis' heels clicking behind him.  
  
"I wouldn't understand what? That something happened between you and Selphie?"  
  
Zell paused and turned around slowly. He looked around, making sure no one was listening and waited until Quistis was close enough for him to whisper. "Nothing happened between me and Selphie," he said.  
  
"Stop denying it, Zell. I saw the way you looked at Selphie while she hugged Irvine...." She stepped closer. "Are you in love with Selphie?"  
  
Zell blushed, but quickly shook them away with a glare towards his good friend. "Why would I be in love with Selphie? Irvine loves her, not me."  
  
"It's not impossible that two men are in love with the same girl," Quistis said. "Stop denying it, Zell. I know you. I grew up with you. You're much like Seifer, you know."  
  
Zell jerked his head up. "I'm not Seifer!" he yelled.  
  
Quistis nodded coolly. "I know that. What I mean is, you both hide your feelings by denying it. If you were Squall, he would just shut up and walk away, but you and Seifer deny your feelings by anger."  
  
Zell rolled his eyes. Was she lecturing him? "Stop talking to me like a teacher, Quistis!" He clenched and unclenched his fists, before turning back around towards the training area. "If you want to talk to me, you might as well, talk like a friend!" He stepped inside the training center, where only a portion of light illuminated at the entrance.  
  
Quistis caught up to him again, stopping him just before he could make it deeper inside the training center. She placed a hand on his shoulder and Zell turned around again. "Could you please stop walking away from me?!"  
  
Zell was shocked at her outburst. "You must be getting your temper from Seifer," he said, sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest.   
  
Quistis ignored his lack of humour and looked at him. "I'm not talking like a teacher, Zell. I can't help it, I always talk like this. Can you at least hear me out?"  
  
Zell sighed and unfolded his arms. He gestured for her to go on.  
  
"Zell, being with Selphie while Irvine was away made you close to her. I know how it feels. When you're alone with someone, you feel attracted to her, but since Irvine came back, you feel hurt inside."  
  
"Where is this going, Quisty?" Zell was getting impatient.   
  
'What an odd reflection of Seifer,' Quistis thought. "What I'm saying is... don't feel guilty about what happened between you two. You felt attraction then."  
  
"How did you know something happened between me and Selph....?" Zell's shoulders sagged. "She told you, didn't she?"  
  
Quistis nodded.  
  
Zell threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, great! The next thing you know, she'll just blurt it out to Irvine and have him hunt me down!"  
  
Quistis shook her head. "No, she wouldn't do that."  
  
"Obviously, she would. She's back with Irvine now, remember? I'm just the rebound boy from the other side of the castle, while her knight is away slaying dragons!"  
  
"You know, that's not true," Quistis replied.  
  
Zell looked at her, a look of disbelief on his face. "It IS true, Quistis and you know it! That's just Selphie. When Irvine's away, she'll go to the next guy and kiss him. If I hadn't stopped myself then, who knows what could've happened between us!"  
  
"Don't talk to Selphie like she's some kind of player, Zell! Because she's not!"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't say that! I love her!" Zell wanted to correct himself, but it was too late. Quistis had heard it.  
  
Quistis looked at him, but not in shock. She was staring at him proudly.   
  
"You were just saying to make me say it, didn't you?" Zell said, meeting her eyes. Quistis was smart.  
  
Quistis nodded. "I'm sorry, Zell. I had to let it out of you. I've known for a long time now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were just hiding your feelings, weren't you?" She arched an eyebrow at him and folded her arms across her stomach. "It came back to me then. I remember running into you and Selphie while you sat on a log on the beach. You were.... six I think and you gave Selphie a large shell that you caught while playing in the water. You blushed when she kissed you on the cheek and thanked you for the sea shell. You were just remembering your feelings for her as well, weren't you?"  
  
Hence the term 'old feelings.' Is that what he's been feeling? His memories? They were just memories of his childhood? A feeling that he had for a long time now, but was just erased by the GF's? "We were kids then. Quisty. It was probably just a crush or something," he suggested.  
  
"It may just be a crush, but somehow your crush developed into love when you met her the first time after being separated."  
  
"What?" Zell rolled his eyes. "That's it! I'm going inside the training area and train. I'll talk to you later!" For that, he turned around and walked away, inside the training center. Quistis watched him go and shook her head.  
  
"Love DOES come in many forms ," she whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Comment: Okay, so what Quistis said doesn't make sense, but I couldn't think of another way to put it. Anyway, Quistis knows! How? Well, Selphie obviously has a big mouth, but she's also her best friend. What about Zell? How is he going to handle this, now that he knows he's been crushing on Selphie since they were kids? And Irvine... will he ever find out what happened between them? Stay tuned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. For His Love

Author's note: Man, fanfiction needs to work harder so their update can work quickly. Sorry for the delay, fanfiction was being a pain in the ass again!   
  
  
Chapter 7 - For His Love   
  
  
  
The world seemed like it was falling on him. This feeling was getting too much of a burden to him. Why can't he just let these feelings go? Zell fixed his gloves tighter in his hands and looked at the T-Rexaur lying dead on the ground. I guess there's no point in fighting it inside now, he thought. He would have to figure it out on his own, instead of fighting his emotions. There was no turning back on his feelings for Selphie. Zell was in love with her.   
  
Has he been in the training centre for hours now? He glanced at his watch. It was a quarter pass seven at night, yet he wasn't really hungry. If he was, he wouldn't dare go back to his room and see Irvine and Selphie there. They might be reconcilling their relationship or something for Irvine being away for so long. Zell kneeled down to pick up the potion beside the dead beast and gulped it down. The injuries left by the Grat earlier on his arm quickly faded away, leaving only a trace of his regular skin colour. The only place he could go to now was the secret area, the place where Squall said he would go if he wanted to be alone. With another glance at the entrance to make sure no one was following him, Zell walked to the direction of the secret area.   
  
Upon arriving there, Zell looked around and noticed that there were people there. He noticed two couples, one couple he recognized. They were kissing passionately under a shady tree, as if they needed it, since it was night time in Garden. He furrowed his eyebrows. Ignoring them, he walked passed the two and kneeled his elbows on the balcony. He looked up at the beautiful night sky. The stars were brighter this evening and the moon glowed with the same ethereal glow everytime he looked up at it. He heard shuffling of footsteps and felt two people walking to him. Each took their places from his left to his right, mirroring the same position he was in. He recognized a young man's familiar cologne to his left and a smell of strawberries from the young woman to his right.   
  
"What are you doing here, Chicken-wuss?" Seifer looked at him. "Aren't you suppose to be sleeping by now? You do have a curfew."   
  
Zell snorted and looked up at the older blonde. "So do you, Almasy." He glanced at Quistis. "Seems like Quisty was too busy worrying about her curfew."   
  
Quistis looked down on him, which wasn't that much, since Zell was only two or three inches shorter than her. A hint of red shaded her cheeks, as she glanced at Seifer for help, but Seifer only winked at her, which made Quistis blush even more. She cleared her throat and straightened herself out. She placed a hand on Zell's shoulder. "Zell.... I don't want to be a bother to you, but you have to talk to Selphie."   
  
Zell jerked his head up at Quistis. "You ARE a bother to me, Quistis. Why don't you stop being such a mom and leave me alone?!"   
  
Quistis looked at him, hurt by his sudden outburst. Seifer furrowed his eyebrows, angry by the way Zell was acting towards his girl friend and grabbed Zell by the collar. He leered down at him, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. "Listen, Chicken-wuss! I don't want to hit you, but talking to my girl friend like that just gets my blood boiling! Now stop bitching and apologize to her right now!" He was ready to strike Zell, when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at Quistis, her eyes telling him not to do anything he'll regret. Slowly, Seifer let go of Zell and glared at the younger man, before taking Quistis' hand. "Let's get out of here, Quistis. Chicken-wuss wants to mallow in his defeat alone, instead of confronting Messenger girl with our help." With that said, Seifer dragged Quistis out of the area.   
  
Zell watched them go. Seifer was right. He was being a bitch to Quistis. She was the only one who understood and this is how he was repaying her for trying to help. Zell sighed and slouched his shoulders. He didn't hear someone coming in as he closed his eyes and imagined himself standing by Selphie in the night, both of them just staring into the sky. A hand gripping his hand on the balcony startled him and he was surprised to see Selphie smiling up at him. He blinked a couple of times, making sure he wasn't dreaming.   
  
"Sel- Selphie?" He swallowed. Hard. Was he dreaming?   
  
Selphie smiled and rubbed Zell's hand lovingly. Her eyes were a glow of ember and her smile could shine the darkest of the night. "Yeah, it's me. I saw Quistis and Seifer leave. Seifer looked mad. What was that all about?"   
  
Zell shrugged. "I wanted to be left alone." He removed his hand from under her and leaned more towards the balcony. He propped his elbows on the cold surface and sighed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Irvine?"   
  
The girl shrugged. "Irvine is sleeping, but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk." She took a deep breath. "Why was Seifer mad?" she repeated.   
  
"I said some things, which is not important." He dared not look at her. He had to get away from her, but how can he do that without hurting her feelings? He already hurt Quistis and he was glad that Seifer didn't tear him up in pieces and he didn't want to hurt anyone else, especially the girl who caused him to be so bitter after a few days. What happened to him? What made him change his mind about Selphie? He never really cared about her this way, except for being just a friend. And he never really liked her all that much. What made him change his mind?   
  
"Zell, the real reason why I'm here is...." Selphie looked up at him, which the only face of Zell she could see was his tattooed side. "To talk to you."   
  
This was Zell's turn to glance at her. "About what?" He suddenly felt a knot in his stomach.   
  
"About what we were talking about earlier...." She turned her face away and looked straight ahead at the beautiful lights in the back of the Garden. "Zell, was there something you were going to say to me?"   
  
Zell swallowed. Harder. Questions played in his mind. What was he going to say? Deny it? Tell her it was just a stupid crush? If he tells her, who knows how she'll react to it. She'll probably look at him like he was strange or something. If he doesn't tell her, he'll regret it for the rest of his life. He'll live with it and end up telling his future wife about the one woman who got away, because he didn't tell her he loved her. He'll be considered a wimp. Seifer's voice, calling him 'Chicken-wuss,' echoed in his head. He was right. He was a 'Chicken-wuss!' He kept staring into the distance and avoided Selphie's face. "Like I said before, Selphie.... I can't stop thinking about that kiss."   
  
Selphie stared at him, wondering if the words came out from his lips. She couldn't say anything. She was shocked, scared and confused. All these feelings were mixed together into one empty bowl. She looked down, avoiding Zell's glowing green eyes. "Zell.... I've forgotten about it, so maybe it's time you forget about it too." She turned around to face the entrance. She couldn't hurt Irvine. She loves Irvine! She didn't mean for the kiss to happen. She was caught up in the moment and she had made a mistake. "It was just one innocent little kiss and that one kiss shouldn't bother you, so maybe you should just let it go and let me live a happy life with Irvine." She began to walk away.   
  
Zell watched her heading for the exit. That was something unexpected! It seemed like a million knives stabbed through his heart all at once and felt like everything around him was surrounded in darkness and no one would pull him out of it. He couldn't understand it.... What did he do wrong?   
  
A loud booming voice of Xu came on the announcer, startling both Selphie and Zell. Selphie paused by the door, opening her ears to Xu's voice. Zell turned to face her back, listening as well.   
  
"Could Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas and Seifer Almasy please go to Headmaster Cid's office. I repeat, could Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas and Seifer Almasy please go to the Headmaster's office immediately. Xu, out!"   
  
Zell took a deep breath. He walked pass Selphie, holding back the hurt in his heart and followed the path towards the exit. As he glanced behind him, he was surprised to see Selphie walking a few feet behind him. It was over. Eventhough it was only a short period of time, Zell will never forget his time with the girl he grew to love. But he knew he can't live on forever loving her. He would have to move on.   
  
****************   
  
He glanced from the man with the gunblade and the man with the rifle. Both tall men were standing up from his left to his right, watching as the Headmaster began his speech. Cid walked around his desk and set himself down at the edge of his table. He pushed his thick glasses tighter at his nose and studied the three men that were called down, making sure they were all there. He was silent. Only silent, as if expecting for someone else.   
  
Thanks to Seifer's impatient manner, the silence was broken by his irritated voice. It seems he was eager to go back with Quistis in the cafeteria. He had come in the office, mumbling about meeting Quistis at the cafeteria and their anniversary. He lifted his eyes up at Cid and rolled his eyes. "What is it, Headmaster? Are we just standing here for no apparent reason or is there something you'd like to say to us?!"   
  
Cid glared at him. He adjusted his glasses once again, as if everytime he moved it would fall and shook his head. "Patience is a virtue, Seifer," he replied, calmly.   
  
"Well in this case, I don't think patience is a virtue for Seifer, sir. You kind of called him at a bad time, since it's his and Quistis' second anniversary of their first date," Irvine replied, looking at Cid.   
  
"It does not explain how he should act this way. Many of us have missed many anniversaries. Even I have missed a few," Cid retorted.   
  
Seifer smirked. "How can you miss your anniversary a couple of times? Don't you love Matron?" He folded his arms across his chest.   
  
Zell watched them as they conversed to each other as a father would talk to his sons. Why talk about love all of a sudden? Is it enough that he betrayed Irvine and lost the one girl he thought loved him? All three of them had somebody, why can't he have anyone? Why can't he have Selphie?   
  
Cid nodded. "Of course, Seifer, but I have my duties as well. It is important to keep myself busy for my wife's sake."   
  
"Seffie and I are in good terms and never forget each other's anniversaries. How can you say that duties are much important than your loved one?" Irvine asked, arching an eyebrow at the older man.   
  
The chubby Headmaster stared at both men. "Because it is important. It may not be to you, since you are both dedicated young men to your girl friends, but I have been Matron's husband for a long time. I have been there for her longer than you have and I see her everyday. Now, I have a job to do, protecting the students and training them to be better SeeDs, while Edea has a goal of raising orphans in her orphanage. We both have our own duties, but that doesn't mean I don't love her."   
  
Irvine and Seifer looked at him, as if he had shed a whole a new light. They had no idea Cid could have so much knowledge about women. Seifer cleared his throat, Irvine shifted his weight from his left to his right and Zell fixed his gloves, saying nothing at all. They were silent once again.   
  
"Hello, Headmaster.... Am I too late?" a feminine voice spoke, softly. All three turned their heads behind them. A girl with a dark pony tail, wearing a Garden uniform entered the room. She wore a belt, where two short daggers were encased between her waist and the black leather belt. Like Quistis, she had on long black boots that reached above her knees.   
  
Cid stood up. "Not at all, Miss Kline."   
  
The girl nodded and walked over to the three. She glanced at Zell and almost blushed, but kept her composure. She took her place, standing beside Seifer. She shook Cid's hand.   
  
"Seifer, Irvine, Zell.... this is Brynne Hailey. She's a new SeeD so she's going to be in this mission with you."   
  
Seifer nodded, acknowledging the girl beside him. Irvine winked at her, making the girl blush and Zell just stared at the new SeeD. This was the girl who visited him in the SeeD ball after the battle with Ultimaecia. He never really saw her after that, since they drifted apart. He never really understood why.   
  
"What is the mission going to be?" Irvine asked, shifting his weight to the other side again. Zell noticed this. Irvine can never stand still for one minute or so.   
  
Cid cleared his throat and went around his desk to sit down at his chair. "Your objective is to clear the underwater stations of Galbadia of the water submarines they have secured in there. I asked Miss Hailey to come with you since she is an expert in decoding the locked vaults where the submarines are kept. The turpedoes in the submarines are very dangerous to us. They can use it to attack Balamb in one attack, so that is why we have to debug the computer system that is controlling the submarines so it will keep the Galbadians from using it. Your job is to guide Miss Hailey to these underwater stations and protect her at any cost. She is very important for this mission. Is that understood?"   
  
"But, sir... what about the air assault? They can easily attack us from air," Seifer said.   
  
"That has been taking care of, Seifer. You don't need to worry about it," Cid replied. "Is there anymore questions?" He looked around.   
  
No one else opened their mouths. They all nodded, accepting the mission ahead. They all saluted him. Satisfied, Cid nodded and saluted as well.   
  
"Good. We'll meet here tomorrow morning at 0600 hours. Dismissed."   
  
All of them shuffled out of the office. Zell thought about the mission for tomorrow. Basically, the three Senior SeeDs are just the bodyguard to the Junior SeeD? He was pretty impressed about how much of an expert Brynne is. She was just a library girl to him all that months ago and he had no idea how good she was. Zell watched at Irvine and Seifer, talking about some problems with their girl friends. He didn't mean to overhear, but he heard Seifer complain to Irvine how much he didn't have a present for Quistis, except for that dinner he planned for tonight. Irvine listened attentively, adding in some of his problems with Selphie. He said to Seifer that Selphie seems to be pre-occupied lately.   
  
"Hey, Zell!" Brynne's voice struck in the air. Zell was startled to see her jump beside him as he walked. He looked at her and grinned, almost forcefully.   
  
Brynne didn't seem to see it. She smiled and walked with him. "So, are you free tonigh?"   
  
Zell listened well to Seifer and Irvine's conversation.   
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Selphie?" Seifer asked, looking at Irvine.   
  
Irvine shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have no idea. That's why I'm going to talk to her tonight."   
  
Seifer nodded. "That's a good idea. I hope Quisty will like my anniversary present tonight!"   
  
Irvine patted Seifer's back. "I'm sure she will, Seifer. I'm sure she will."   
  
"Hey, Zell?"   
  
Zell glanced at Brynne. "Yeah?"   
  
"I asked you a question," Brynne said, looking kind of hurt.   
  
Zell stared into her blue eyes, feeling really bad for ignoring her. "Oh, um...." He didn't really know what to say. Brynne was a nice girl. She was the type whom most guys would definitely go out with and Zell did want to go out with her before, but now.... now was different. He wasn't paying attention as Seifer and Irvine stopped to walk beside the two. Irvine was walking beside Zell, while Seifer with Brynne. Irvine put his arms around Zell and punched him playfully on the arm.   
  
"This little guy here? I'm sure he's free for tonight," Irvine replied for him.   
  
Zell glared up at him. He tried so hard to be nice to Irvine, but he was not helping at all.   
  
Seifer smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure Chicken-wuss would like to go out with a pretty girl like you," he said, winking at Brynne.   
  
Brynne blushed. She looked at Zell. "Is that true Zell? Would you go on a date with me?"   
  
Zell looked at her, a hopeful look in her eyes. He had no choice. It was three to one. He might as well take the offer. This could be his chance to move on with his life and forget about Selphie. Zell nodded. "Yeah, I'm free tonight. What time?" He stopped walking to face her. Irvine and Seifer moved out of their way to leave them alone. They left, trying to stiffle a laugh from their mouths.   
  
Brynne turned to face him. Her face was flushed with shyness. "Well, it is close to eight now. How about in a few minutes and we'll meet at the cafeteria?"   
  
Zell slightly nodded his head. He wasn't really upto it, but he can't be too suspicious with his sudden urgency to turn down a girl's offer. "Sure. That would be great," he replied.   
  
Brynne nodded and waved at Zell. She smiled and headed to the girl's dorms.   
  
Zell watched her go. He sighed and stuffed his fists in his pockets, hating himself for doing horrible things to Irvine. Irvine was nice enough to set him up on his date with Brynne and so was Seifer, but he didn't deserve all the praises. He deserved to be buried in the sand and never get out. The best thing he could do now was go on this date and move on for good.   
  
  
  
****************   
  
The door was slowly closed shut. Selphie looked up from her book reading and put it down upon seeing Irvine. She grinned, put down her book on the bed and stretched and yawned. Irvine went to her and pulled her up on her feet. He looked into her eyes. He knew something was bothering her.   
  
"What's wrong, Selphie?" Irvine asked.   
  
Selphie's eyes widened. She was surprised how Irvine could detect her weariness. She shook her head and yawned again. "Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all." She kissed him on the lips and picked up her book.   
  
Irvine stopped her before she left the bedroom, grabbing her hand gently and looking at her. "I know there's something bothering you. What is it? You can tell me anything."   
  
Selphie gulped. Not too hard so Irvine could see her throat move up and down. Just enough for her to relieve the tension between the two of them. She dropped the book back on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, having to stand on tiptoes since the young cowboy was tall. She looked straight into her eyes and said, "There is nothing wrong with me, Irvine. If there was, I would tell you right away and get rid of the burden of having to ask me first." She moved her lips closer to his and began a passionate kiss with him.   
  
Irvine wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.   
  
****************   
  
He watched them kiss. A kiss of love and loyalty. Zell closed the door behind him slowly, careful not to disturb them and began to walk towards his bedroom. It was over. His only option now was to get ready for the date and be happy for the couple that are his friends.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Sniff! Sniff! That last part was sad. Anyway, I wanted to add more conflicts into the story, other than the characters fighting with their emotions. I wanted to add that library girl Squaresoft and the other non-Zelphie fans keep pairing him up with. I tried to figure out what is up with her? Don't worry though, she's not a bad girl to be, she'll be just another one of the characters added to the story to make the plot interesting. Hold on to your seats everyone! The next chapter will have action this time!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well... sort of.


	8. 'Love Is Just Something Forgotten, Right...

Note: hi! I was expecting more reviews, but at least I did get some. I know, I'm not that good of a writer, but I am trying to hard to please everyone! Please bare with me. Thanx anyway for your honesty. Well, here's the eight chapter. We last left off with Selphie who meets Zell in the secret area, but she denies his feelings for her, telling him it was a simple mistake and she chose to forget it. That same night, he, Irvine and Seifer were called down to the Headmaster's office to assist a new fellow SeeD to put a virus in the computer systems of the Galbadians submarines. The three men are basically like bodyguards. It turns out, the fellow SeeD is the library girl who just got her lisence and the one who's had a crush on Zell. She asked him out and, thanks to Seifer and Irvine, they tell her he would love to go out with her, which is not true in Zell's case, since he's still hung up over Selphie. Anyway, this chapter is where the date begins.... hm... I wonder how Selphie feels about that?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - 'Love Is Just Something Forgotten, Right?'   
  
  
Love is just something forgotten, right? Zell tightened his tie on his neck and looked at himself in the mirror. So, should he forget about his feelings for Selphie like Selphie forgot about her feelings for him? After all, it was just one simple kiss and it wasn't that important. These thoughts played almost the hours he's spent getting ready for his date with Brynne in his head. He could hear the stiffle giggle of Selphie on the other side of the room and Irvine's low husk voice. He rolled his eyes and pictured himself standing at the edge of the cliff and falling rapidly below towards the waters. Tomorrow was his mission to Galbadia and it was enough excuse for him not to see Selphie for awhile. Zell dusted off hair from his suit and glanced at himself once more, before leaving his room.  
  
One step and he expected Irvine to come bursting by his door and look at him, but he wasn't there. Irvine had his arms around Selphie's waist and was kissing her neck. When Irvine saw him, he removed his arms from Selphie and smiled at him.   
  
"Hey!" He walked towards the shorter man and patted him on the back. "You look good, man!"  
  
Selphie had stepped in beside Irvine, looking at Zell like she's never seen him wear a suit all his life. She had seen him a couple of times, but she never actually looked hard enough to notice how handsome he looked. A white long sleeved shirt were worn underneath his black blazer and a black tie was tied rather awkwardly. Zell was never really good at tying. She looked at him and pretended to look disappointed from the awkward looking tie, rather than Zell's date with Brynne.   
  
"Zell, that tie is all wrong." Selphie said. She always thought Brynne never looked good with him.  
  
The blond man stared at her, confused. "What?" He looked down at the tie and grabbed it. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Selphie walked up to him and untied it. "Here, let me do that for you." She wrapped her arms around Zell's neck to fix the collar at the back and placed the tie underneath. She wrapped the tie around his neck and began tying it expertly. Once done, she stepped back and looked at it more closely. It only took a mere seconds for her to do. "There you go." She looked up and smiled. "Much better!"  
  
Irvine laughed, wrapping an arm around Selphie's shoulder. "See, Zell? I told you my Seffie was such a sweet darlin'! What'd I tell ya?" He punched Zell in the arm playfully. "She does the same thing to me when I have trouble tying my own." He looked at his girl friend and kissed her on the cheek. "What would I do without you, my butterfly?"  
  
Zell kicked himself mentally on the head and a wave of jealousy flashed through his mind. "Th- thanks, Selph," he said.  
  
Like a flash of lightning, green eyes met green eyes and the cowboy didn't even see it coming. For a moment, it seems that when they turned their heads towards one another, time seem to have slowed down for them. Selphie saw the sadness in his eyes, while Zell saw the disappointment in hers. How long will they have to keep this up until they admited their feelings for each other. Or at least how long until Selphie admitt her true feelings towards the blond?  
  
Zell blinked a couple of times, before turning his eyes towards the door and before Irvine could catch him and Selphie staring at each other. He cleared his throat and pivoted around to face the door. "Well... wish me luck...." Zell mumbled. He opened the door and looked over his shoulder. He was too far away for anyone to figure out who he was staring at.   
  
Irvine waved. "Yeah, good luck man!"   
  
Selphie watched him leave. Her heart sunk and her tears were ready to fall from her eyes, but held it back. Irvine would be so worried and suspicious if he saw her crying. She caught a glimpse through the window of Zell staring back at her before heading towards the front gate to meet Brynne. Irvine had told her only that much, that Zell was going to meet a certain 'library girl' at the front gate. She knew then who he was talking about. She knew Brynne from the moment she transferred to Balamb, but she never really liked her that well.   
  
Irvine sat down on his bed and stretched and yawned. He didn't realize that Selphie was still fixated on the door. "I guess I better get going." He reached underneath his bed and took out his weapon case. The cowboy opened the case with one 'click!' and took out his shotgun. He stood up and placed his shotgun on his shoulder, then stuffed at least three boxes of bullets in his belt pocket.   
  
Selphie frowned, half disappointed that she was going to be alone for at least five hours and half glad that Irvine was going to be away for a while for the training center, which will give her a chance to talk to Zell when he got back from the date. The brunette wrapped her arms around Irvine's neck and kissed him softly on the lips.   
  
"You be careful, okay?" she said.  
  
Irvine nodded and kissed her back. "Of course, I'll be careful. You know me! I'm the sharp shootin', gun slingin', cowboy west of Garden!" He made a gun out of his fingers and pretended to shoot at something behind Selphie, making a banging sound with his lips, before blowing the top of the gun.  
  
Selphie giggled and kissed him again, before she let go. "West? Aren't we on the north side of Garden?"  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes. "Awwww, come on Seffie! It's just an expression!" He turned around to face the door.  
  
Selphie laughed again and watched him close the door behind him. Selphie was one again alone in the room. Why is it that everyone keeps leaving her?  
  
  
****************  
  
Zell glanced at his watch. It was a quarter past eleven. His shoes echoed throughout the hallway. He had successfully turned down Brynne after she asked him to have a drink. He had an impression that she was just trying to make him drunk so he would sleep with her. Brynne specifically denied the idea.   
  
Now, here he was, carrying a very drunk SeeD after dragging her out from a local bar. After Zell turned her down and told her off, Brynne took off on her own and went inside the local bar. Zell took a moment for a while, walking alone in the dark to think things through. After doing so and realizing that he had hurt Brynne, Zell went looking for her and found her at Ma Belle's Club, sitting in a bar and drinking tequila.   
  
After what seemed like hours of pursuading her to come back to Garden, Zell dragged a reluctant girl from the bar and drove her back to Garden. The hardest part now was taking her back to her dorm.  
  
"Noooo....." Brynne mumbled. She slapped his arm away when Zell tried to put around her, to keep her from falling over. She stumbled, almost falling face first to her dorm door. Fortunately, she managed to protect herself from the fall by slapping both her hands on the wooden door. Zell was immediately at her side, feeling really bad for what he had done. He was too upset over Selphie's denial of his feelings, that he promised he wouldn't be hurt again by falling for another girl. He decided that girls would just bring him trouble. He wrapped his arms around her, however, Brynne just pushed him off with so much force as she could and reached for her key card in her pocket.   
  
Zell stood there, shocked by Brynne's excessive use of power. He watched her take the key card from her pocket and inserted on the door slot. With a wobbly hand, she swiped the card across the panel and the slot changed from a red light to a green light, indicating that it was unlocked. The pony-tailed girl twisted the door knob open, stepped inside the slammed the door behind her, without saying another word towards Zell, nor did Zell said anything to her. For that, Zell walked off, mumbling of what a jerk he had been on their first date. Why did he agree on the date in the first place?  
  
"Seifer.... Irvine...." he mumbled and continued walking back to his dorm.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Selphie sighed. How long has she been sitting in the cafeteria, alone? Irvine was suppose to be taking a break from all the training, yet he wasn't there. She had told him to meet her in the cafeteria when she went to visit him in the training center. She had ordered their favourite milk shake.   
  
"Hey, Selphie...."  
  
The timid girl looked up, shocked beyond disbelief. What was he doing here? Wasn' he suppose to be on a date? "Seifer, what are you doing here?" She craned her neck to look pass his blocking arms and glanced upwards to meet Seifer's green eyes. "Where's Quistis?"  
  
Seifer kept standing as he looked down on the messenger girl. He frowned. "I did something awful, Selphie."  
  
The younger girl looked up, waiting for Seifer to continue.  
  
The blond man took a deep breath, deciding to sit down on the chair in front of Selphie and looked down on the floor, as if ashamed to meet her in the eye. After all, Selphie and Quistis were best friends and it was best to tell Selphie, so she could help. Maybe. "I gave her a very pathetic anniversary present."  
  
Selphie took a deep breath. "That's all? You scared me there, Seifer. Where is she now?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom... wait, what do you mean 'that's all?' This is serious, Selphie! Why did you say that?" Seifer looked at her intensely, his panic was shown in his voice.  
  
The girl lifted up a hand. "Calm down, Seifer. What I meant was I thought you cheated on her or something. You sounded REALLY serious before. Sorry if I scared you."  
  
Seifer took a deep breath and shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about. And why do you think I cheated o her? Are you saying that I'm not a committed boy friend?!" He glared at her.  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes. "Geez, Seifer! I'm not saying that either! Will you please chill out?"  
  
Seifer folded his arms across his chest and leaned back on the chair. He was not good with relationships, true, but he knew better than to cheat on a beautiful woman like Quistis Trepe. "Even if you thought I was, then I would just tell you straight that I'm not cheating on her. I love her too much to-" Seifer stopped short. He never wanted to say too much, especially expressing his undying love towards Quistis in front of Selphie Tilmitt.   
  
Selphie looked at him in disbelief. Seifer Almasy, the man who wreaked havoc in Garden, was in love with the beloved Instructor of Balamb Garden. She was touched, definitely touched. The thought of Irvine saying those exact same words made her ache. She was in love with him, but was thinking of someone else.   
  
"Hey, what about you? How are you holding up?" Selphie jumped out of her thoughts and met with Seifer's eyes. A year ago, she wouldn't dare look at him like she was looking at him now. Now, she wasn't afraid anymore, even though she and the her friends almost got killed by him.   
  
"What do you mean?" She moved the straw closer to her lips and drank a little bit, keeping her eyes towards Seifer.  
  
"You know what I mean. Selphie... you have to decide now."  
  
Selphie frowned and leaned back on her chair, the straw accidentally released from her hand and flicking a very small portion of the milkshake on Seifer's face. Seifer's only reaction was to close his eyes during impact. He frowned and wiped the stuff from his face with a napkin he found lying on the table. It didn't matter how long it has been sitting there or if Selphie used it to wipe her face. Calmly, Seifer threw the napkin on the garbage in front of him, sat back and relaxed to hear Selphie's answer.  
  
"I already made my decision, Seifer and it was a long time ago. I love Irvine and that's that, so you can just drop the idea of me and Zell getting together, because it's not going to happen."  
  
Seifer nodded, not believing a word she said. "Selphie, I think you should reconsider your decision. I mean I'm not trying to break you and Irvine up or anything, but I know how it feels to be in love with two people and deny one person's feelings. I know you have feelings for Zell. You can't just throw it all away and think it was just a dream!"  
  
Selphie stood up. "I don't have to listen to you, Seifer. Who are you to tell me what to do? You have your own problems and I have mine!" She walked off and never looked back. Seifer watched her walk down the hallway and frowned.  
  
****************  
  
"The nerve!" Selphie murmured to herself. She walked down the hallway, where lights were not audible at all, except for a small shining lamp sitting in the dark outside and the moonlight peeking through the ceiling. She couldn't see where she was going. Students were already sleeping, although she could hear some whispers coming through the doors as she passed their rooms. At first she thought they were ghosts, but decided that it was silly to think that. She turned the corner and was startled to bump into something oddly hard and soft at the same time. She reached out to touch a warm surface. She reached lower and jumped when she felt a hand grasping her own. Selphie tried to pull away, but the hand was too strong.  
  
"Selphie.....?" something spoke. Selphie breathed a sigh of relief and looked up. The figure moved closer, under the small light shining from the moon above, revealing emerald eyes.   
  
Selphie clasped her heart with her free hand and her other hand was slowly released from his grasp. "Zell, you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry," Zell replied.  
  
They looked in each other's eyes, but Selphie was the first one to break it off after only a few seconds. She walked pass him and mumbled a 'good night.' She felt Zell's footsteps walk away, then it stopped and began to follow her.   
  
"Selphie, we need to talk," came Zell's voice in the dark.  
  
The girl paused and closed her eyes. 'Not now,' she thought to herself. Selphie turned around to face him, standing only a meter away from her now. She planted both her hands on her hips and sighed. "I told you before Zell." Zell moved closer. "I forgot about the kiss and-" She was interrupted by a kiss from Zell. Before she could stop herself, Zell had placed his arms around her waist and she placed her arms around his neck. They kissed only for a moment. Zell was the first one to break it, leaving Selphie breathless and in disarray.  
  
"Now, you can just walk away and forget this ever happened or you can tell me you didn't feel anything. What's it going to be, Selphie?"   
  
Selphie pushed him off. "I'd rather walk away." She walked pass him.  
  
"What are you scared of, Selphie? Are you afraid to hurt Irvine?" Zell said, rather coldly. "If you are, then you're already too late. You already hurt him, including me."  
  
Selphie stopped short and turned around. "I'm not afraid, Zell."  
  
"Then tell me you didn't feel anything just now." Zell stepped closer towards her.  
  
Selphie turned her eyes away from him. Without another word, Selphie turned around and walked away, back to her room she shared with Irvine.  
  
Zell watched her go. She didn't say anything, he figured. Selphie had feelings for him and he could feel it. Selphie was scared. She was scared of hurting people. The conversation he had with Irvine before he left for the mission to Galbadia replayed in his head.  
  
-What do you like about her?  
  
~Everything Zell! She's sweet and kind! Selphie is the person who truly changed me.  
  
Irvine was right all along. Selphie was the type of person who changed him, not Irvine, but him as well. Selphie was kind enough to have the fear of not wanting to hurt Irvine. Selphie was the kindest person he has ever known, second only to Rinoa. However, for Zell, Selphie will always be the first in his kindness list.  
  
****************  
  
The morning came so calmly after what felt like a long night for him. Zell glanced at Brynne once and turned away, fixing his attention on Xu, who was giving them information about the underwater submarine docks in Galbadia. In Xu's own experience from exploring the secret hideout of the turpedo submarines, she explained that the hideout itself was a maze. "You could get lost, so be careful," Xu said, looking around at the three men and the woman in front of her.  
  
Seifer, in his usual attire, tapped the pointy end of his blade on the tip of his toes and yawned. Xu gave him a cold glance, but Seifer only retaliated with a 'I don't care,' glance. Irvine watched him and laughed. Zell just looked at the Cowboy, wondering what was so funny after watching Seifer making a fool out of himself. He shrugged off the thought and focused his eyes on the task at hand. Xu explained more information that the senior SeeDs already knew about Galbadia's troops and their weaknesses and about 'Master Galbadia,' who's name was revealed during Irvine's mission there with Seifer and Quistis. Cid had told them that the man behind the power was none other than Martine himself, who could pass as Seifer's father with his good looks and arrogant attitude.   
  
Zell heard someone sigh loudly. He glanced at Brynne, who had shifted her weight from left to right and was listening attentively at Xu's instructions. Zell would have to protect Brynne, along with Irvine and Seifer, despite the tesion between them as a result from last night. He didn't mean to hurt Brynne, but it was too late to apologize now.   
  
Xu cleared her throat for the second time she spoke and nodded. "All right. Is everyone ready?"  
  
Seifer, Irvine, Zell and Brynne nodded in unison. Satisfied, Xu opened the front gate and stepped inside Ragnarok, parked at the front of Garden. Nida was going to be their pilot for now. The SeeDs followed closed behind and as the last person made their away inside, the door of the Ragnarok closed tight. Their mission had begun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Eeps! Zell making a move on Selphie?! What's up with that! And...... THE MISSION! Where will Zell, Selphie and Irvine go from here? Is Selphie ever going to make her decision? What about Irvine? Will he ever find out? And Zell? Does Zell really deserve Selphie? Find out next chapter! Okay, i said there will be action on this chapter, but i changed my mind. Sowy! I promise that next next chapter will be it! Please r/r! 


	9. The Last Resort

Note: Hi y'all! I hope you're enjoying yourselves so far on my story! Here's a short summary for those who are just tuning in or just didn't feel like reading the last chapter... Zell prepared himself for a date with Brynne, which Seifer and Irvine set up for him. A short and calm interaction between Zell and Selphie happened when Zell couldn't put his tie on right, so Selphie fixed it for him. He leaves for the date, leaving Selphie jealous for the library girl and Irvine leaves a few minutes after for training, leaving Selphie all by herself. Zell's date didn't go well as planned. He found out that Brynne wanted him drunk so she could sleep with him. He tells her that he didn't feel the same way she feels about him, turning her down as calmly as possible. Brynne leaves the date and goes to a local bar, getting drunk. Zell helps her back to her dorm room and their date ended that way. Whereas, Selphie is sitting all alone in the cafeteria, sipping a glass of milkshake waiting for Irvine to be finished from the training. Seifer makes an appearance and gives Selphie an advice, which made her angry. She storms out and bumps into Zell in the dark. Zell pleads to talk to her, but she kept turning away. This was the moment he made his move on her, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her so passionately, leaving Selphie breathless. He made her choose to either walk away or stay, and Selphie chose to leave. Morning came and those SeeDs who have been assigned on a mission to the underwater docks of Galbadia are ready to kick some ass. Where does Zelphine (three names together-thanks for the name, Siu Saki!) go from here?  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 - The Last Resort   
  
  
  
He loved her. It was only last night that he had made a move on her. He kissed her for the second time and for the second time, she had rejected him. Was she playing mind games with him? Zell couldn't concentrate on where he was going. It was too dark to see, but he could still see his friends. Selphie was on his mind twenty-four seven. Seifer led the way, followed by Irvine, leaving Zell to watch over Brynne. She has been quiet during the ride on Ragnarok. Zell felt guilty for what he had done. He hadn't meant to hurt Brynne that way.   
  
Heavy footsteps suddenly got Zell's attention, especially to the Squad leader. He jerked his blond head around towards his three companions, then placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh," he warned quietly. Seifer moved towards the wall, his back facing the cold surface. The footsteps could be heard echoing from just around the corner. Irvine, Zell and Brynne quickly followed behind him. Two men, dressed in Galbadian uniforms, talked amongst themselves as they passed the two unsuspecting intruders. Seifer gave the signal. Seifer and Irvine jumped from behind.  
  
Irvine shot the dark haired man on the back with his silencer guns he packed in case he needed it, then grabbed him around the waist before he could fall loudly on the floor. He laid the man against the wall.  
  
One of the men tried to scream, but Seifer stepped in from behind the man, putting his Hyperion at the man's throat to prevent him from screaming. I He snapped his weapon back harshly against the man's throat and the fair haired man's face turned a slight blue colour. It took only a few seconds, until the man fell on the floor dead. Seifer turned to Zell and Brynne and nodded.   
  
"Let's go," he commanded quietly. Seifer led the way once again. He took out the map that Xu had given them earlier from his coat pocket and examined it. He glanced over his shoulder and pointed towards a dark hallway. "We go down the hall over there. It says on the map here that we need to go right to get to the elevator."  
  
Irvine nodded. "Fine." He looked at Zell. "Watch over Brynne, all right, Zell?"  
  
Zell gave him a sneer towards the back of Irvine's head when he wasn't paying attention. Brynne saw it. "We're all responsible for watching him, Irvine," he said.  
  
Irvine looked at him. "I know. I just thought-"  
  
"Why don't you just keep your thoughts to yourself, all right?" Zell interrupted, angrily.  
  
The Cowboy was stunned. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you fall off your bed or something?" For some reason, whatever he had said, made Zell angry. He glanced at Zell, but all he could get from him was a cold glare towards the taller man. He gave him a shocked expression, but gave up. Whatever was wrong with him, he wouldn't be able to understand. He doesn't really understand Zell.  
  
"Knock it off, you two!" Seifer whispered loudly. It was getting darker as they ran through the hallway. All four kept running. Seifer made a sharp turn to the first right and the other three followed tiredly. Ahead, he could see the elevator. He pointed towards it. "All right. Once we get in there, Brynne, I want you to tap on the computer and turn off all security cameras."  
  
Brynne nodded.   
  
Seifer turned his head towards Irvine, then Zell. "Irvine and Zell. I expect you both to watch over the elevator door and see that it doesn't open. I'll watch over Brynne, got that?"  
  
Irvine and Zell nodded.  
  
"Good." They reached the elevator. Seifer pressed the button up and waited for a few minutes until it reached the first level. The door opened slowly. Brynne stepped in first, then Seifer, Zell and Irvine. Zell fixed his gloves, pulling it tighter on his fists, while Irvine took out his shotgun and reloaded it with more bullets. Him and Zell took a side and stood in front of the door as it closed. Brynne stepped in behind Zell where an emergency computer was and turned it on. The computers were highly secured technology that were put on elevators for reasons that the SeeDs didn't know the answer to. Seifer was the only one who knew why, but no one really questioned him about that, since there was no point. She made it quicker than any other user could. Seifer watched over her shoulder as she put a virus on the security programs. She was typing fairly quick and by the time they reached the second floor, Brynne closed the computer and stood back. Seifer stared at her, surprised by her outrageous skill.  
  
"You are such a geek," Seifer mocked.  
  
Brynne grinned. "Yeah, well, I learned from my father. He was a geek too!"  
  
The blond man laughed. He paused suddenly when the elevator reached the third floor, their destination. His face became serious by the time they all stepped out of the elevator. Seifer led the way, followed by Brynne, Zell, then Irvine.   
  
The two men taking the rear end exchanged no words from each other. Irvine had no idea why Zell was so uptight, nor would he want to know. He followed close behind though, despite the tension Zell was giving him. He glanced around him, watching fish swim by. The glass windows were the view to the depths of the ocean and Irvine was astounded by the beautiful deep sea colour of the waters. A large Blue Whale passed by, keeping as far away as it can from the man-made, underwater, submarine docks. Swimming closely behind its mother, was a baby Blue Whale. He gave it a smile, then continued walking.  
  
All four were quiet. None of them said a word, afraid that any guard who had not left the post could hear them and could lead to an all out battle. Seifer kept glancing over his shoulder, making sure his squad were still there. Brynne gave him a small smile. He gave her a slight nod, then continued on with their quest.   
  
Zell sighed quietly. He saw light ahead. His attention were now drawn on that particular light as all four walked silently and alarmly towards a large computer seen just ahead of them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reached their destination, finally, Brynne ran ahead of the men and proceeded towards the large rectangular computer. Seifer followed close behind, making sure no one would jump out in front of Brynne and attack her. He slashed Hyperion around at his side, whereas, Zell clenched his fists, his mind focused on the surroundings. Irvine calmly strolled closely behind Zell, his shot gun slung over his shoulder.   
  
Brynne made herself comfortable on the seat in front of the computer and began typing away. Seifer was looking over her shoulder, watching her type with the speed of light. She doesn't even have to look at the keys to type down what she wanted to say. Zell and Irvine placed themselves closely behind Brynne, looking for any Galbadian soldiers to come running at them. Zell clenched his fists harder, focusing his eyes on the dark hallway. He had to stop thinking about Selphie. He could hear the tapping of the keyboards as Brynne continued with her work.   
  
He heard the tapping sound. Zell became alarmed. He glanced at Irvine, making sure he heard it too. The Cowboy nodded, noticing Zell's glance. He removed his gun from his shoulder and prepared for a defensive stance, weapon in hand. Zell did the same, in his usual fighting stance, fists punching the air and his body moving to an unknown beat.   
  
"We got company," Irvine whispered towards Seifer behind him.  
  
Seifer looked over his shoulder. He saw a flash of white, hiding behind one of the posts. He smirked, turned around and joined the other two men. "Are you almost done, Brynne?" Seifer asked.  
  
Brynne shook her head. "No, not yet. I need more time."  
  
The three men noticed a few more soldiers joining the original soldiers. They appeared from behind the posts and started to walk towards them, with their guns ready to shoot.   
  
"Well, boys.... we have to buy some time for our dear Miss Hailey..." Seifer gripped his hand tighter on the handle of his Hyperion and smirked. "Let's dance!"  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
"So... what did you do?"  
  
She stared at her friend. This was her third question since this morning. Selphie wanted to be alone and think things through, but Rinoa had returned from her trip in Deling, bearing good news about her father recovering from his stroke. General Caraway spent his time in the hospital and Rinoa, being a saint she is, wanted to be with her father for the few days he stayed there. She returned, a smile on her usual Angelic face. She greeted Selphie with a wave and sat next to her on the cafeteria.   
  
'So much for the alone time,' she had thought, when Rinoa sat down.  
  
Rinoa looked at her, waiting for the petite girl to answer.   
  
Selphie hestitated for awhile. This is what she gets by telling Rinoa everything about her and Zell. Now she knows how people feel when she does the same thing that Rinoa was doing now. They were both curious people, but would it really hurt to feel the same way people have been feeling about the two gossipers of Balamb? What is wrong about feeling annoyed? She had to try that feeling out, not that she was forcing herself to feel that way.   
  
"I- walked away, Rinoa. I didn't know what to say. I love Irvine so much, but..."  
  
"You also love, Zell?" Rinoa completed her sentence, after Selphie failed to do so.  
  
Selphie nodded slowly. She would rather talk to Quistis or Seifer about this, rather than Rinoa. She knew Rinoa all too well. She always had a perspective in living a perfect life. Selphie would rather talk to someone who found life a living hell. Maybe she could relate. The petite girl looked at the dark haired girl and shook her head.   
  
"I'm sorry, Rinoa. I think I'd like to be alone right now."  
  
Rinoa smiled. She understood. The dark headed girl stood up. "I'll see you later, all right?" She patted Selphie's hand gently. "I hope you make the right decision."  
  
Selphie placed a hand over her friend's and nodded. Rinoa gave her one last glance and walked away. Selphie was once again all alone. She sighed and rested her chin on her upward palm, staring ahead of her. Students began filing inside the cafeteria, either talking with their friends or carrying books to study for a test or just to do their homework. Most of the students she has seen so far were carrying loads and loads of books in their arms.   
  
"Quistis must be giving her students a hard time," she said to herself. She wanted to laugh, but nothing would come out. The thought of Zell telling Irvine what happened between them ran a chill down her spine. She could only imagine what it would be like to see both of them at each other's throats.  
  
"SELPHIE!!!" a shout from across the cafeteria startled her. She looked around, perking her head up to see who it was. People stared at her and Selphie blushed red in embarrassment. Rinoa came dashing in through the crowd of people lined up for food towards her. Selphie sat there in bewilderment. Rinoa gasped for a minute, before she started to speak again. "You have to come to the front gate, quick!" She grabbed the short haired girl's hand and practically pulled her up from her seat.  
  
Selphie was surprised and didn't have time to ask her friend what was wrong. Rinoa pulled her through the crowd, pushing people aside almost harshly and dragged her along down the main hallway. Selphie just followed Rinoa's lead and let her pull her to the front gate, where the Ragnarok had landed.   
  
Squall was already there, waiting for the Ragnarok to open. Rinoa let go of her friend's hand to stand beside Squall and linked arms with him. She rested her head on his shoulder. Selphie stood beside Rinoa, curiousity marked on her face. Her heart began to beat, feeling something had gone wrong during the mission. She heard a clickiting sound from behind and was startled to be pushed gently aside. Quistis appeared in front of her, frantically walking towards the opened Ragnarok. In her hands she carried a box of something that Selphie could not make out. She ran inside and disappeared. Selphie got the hint. She followed the blond woman inside, taking a deep breath. She looked around the bridge and noticed Seifer sitting in pain on one of the seats. Quistis was already at his side, checking his arm. Selphie looked around some more, searching for Irvine and Zell. Brynne was seated opposite of Seifer, whereas, Nida tended to her need. She was slightly wounded on her left arm.  
  
Seifer glanced at her, wincing everytime Quistis twisted his arm gently. "Selphie.... Irvine has already been taking inside by Dr. Kadowaki."  
  
Selphie's heart began to pound. In anticipation, Selphie rushed out of the Ragnarok and made her way to the infirmary.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
He looked around, feeling groggy after the last fight he had. Where was he? Is he dead? No. He could feel something tied tightly around his wrists. His feet were also bound. He opened his eyes slowly. A light shone in his eyes and he blinked a couple of times in order to get used to the bright, swinging lamp. Faces appeared in front of him. They were unfamiliar faces. He wanted to panic, but he kept his face neutral and opened his eyes completely to get his focusing back. The faces were moslty men. Men dressed in Galbadian uniforms. One was wearing an expensive looking suit and dark rimmed glasses. His short, brown hair was the only thing he'll remember if anyone ever asked what he looked like. He was towering over him. He could tell the man was glaring at him through the glasses from his frown on his lips. The man moved the lamp closer to his face, making Zell wince.   
  
"SeeD!" the man growled. "I've always hated that word. I don't know why you even bothered to come here in the first place to ruin our plans!" He jabbed something in Zell's ribs, making Zell grimace in pain. "Tell me.... what is the code?"  
  
Zell looked at him. "What code?"  
  
Suddenly, something painful shot through him. The pain seemed to have reached his head and Zell screamed in agony. It was only a couple of seconds, until the man released the weapon from his ribs. The man grabbed a handful of hair, leaned closer and pulled his head closer to him.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, you bastard!" he hissed in the blond man's ear. "This code is the only reason why you're here, Mr. Dincht! Your lady friend put a virus on our system and the only way to get rid of it is to get the code that I know you have!"  
  
Blood trickled in the corner of Zell's mouth. He shook his head slowly. "I- I don't know the code. Honest."  
  
The man released a horrid laugh, ringing Zell's ears. He jabbed Zell in the stomach, making Zell gag. He coughed, his face red and beaten. This time, the man did not shock him. The man frowned and turned his back on him. He clasped his hands behind him and glanced over his shoulder at Zell. "You SeeDs have always been a problem to me! If you hadn't killed Ultimaecia, then you would have all been dead!" He glanced at someone, but Zell couldn't see who it was. His face was too severely beaten to see. "Take him back to his cell!" the man ordered. He gave him one last glance and walked away, then disappeared out the door.  
  
Zell felt someone walking up to him, removing the bands that were cutting through his skin. Like a rag doll, he was led down from the wooden prison and was carried to the cell just nearby. They pushed him down on the dirty floor. Tiredly, Zell looked up to see a bed nearby. He stood up and stumbled on the bed, then rested his head on the hard pillow and closed his eyes. Why don't they just kill him? Why don't they just get rid of the suffering and the turmoil he was facing here and back at Garden?  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
She stared at the window, watching as a few nurses examined the injured body. Tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to run into his arms and tell him it was all right. Why was it taking so long?  
  
A door opened. Selphie removed her arms from the window, leaving an elbow mark and looked up at the elderly Doctor.   
  
"How is he?" Selphie asked.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki frowned. "He was shot at on the leg. He was lucky though. The bullet did not fracture his knee completely." She gave her an encouraging smile. "He'll be fine, Selphie. We were able to operate on him and take the bullet out. We closed the wound which took at least fifteen stitches, but Irvine will be walking home alive tonight. I gave him some anesthesia to keep the pain from the leg down. Right now, he's sleeping. I'm sorry Selphie, but Irvine needs his rest, so I ask that no one must see him. However, you can see him." She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, smiled, then left the room. Selphie stared at the window where Irvine laid with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. Irvine was alive. Thank God! She walked inside.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Seifer and Quistis entered the waiting room. They saw Selphie just getting out of the room where Irvine was in. She greeted them sadly and sat down on one of the chairs. Quistis sat down beside her, while Seifer took the liberty of standing to lean against the wall beside Quistis.   
  
Quistis looked at the younger girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Selphie glanced at Seifer. "Zell....?"  
  
Seifer hung his head. He didn't know what to say. He took a deep breath and finally had the courage to look into Selphie's eyes. "We... we ran away from the soldiers. Brynne rad ahead. I followed closely behind. It came by so quickly, that I didn't see bullets being fired at us. We were so close to the Ragnarok then. Nida had the engine started and was ready to fly. Brynne jumped inside, then I followed. I looked out and saw Irvine running towards us, with Zell far behind. More Galbadian soldiers appeared, giving them all they've got. Irvine jumped in, but one the bullets made its mark on his knee. He let go and fell back on the ground. Zell arrived a second later and helped him out. Nida got the Ragnarok back on the ground again, but only a few inches away. Zell dragged an injured Irvine towards the Ragnarok and was able to help him up. We were ready to help Zell on board, but he did the most stupidest thing!" Seifer paused, took a deep breath, then continued. "He told us to get going, while he distracted the soldiers. The Ragnarok kept going higher and higher away from the ground. I reached out to Zell, but he insisted that we flew away. I couldn't have that! I reached out again, but one the bullets shot me in the arm. I pulled my hand away and before I could take my hand out towards him, the Ragnarok flew away completely. Soldiers caught up to Zell and the last time I saw of him was that he was beaten on the ground before he was taken away." Seifer looked at Selphie, wondering what reaction she was going to give.  
  
Selphie stared at him for a moment, absorbing all the information in her head. Zell.... Why did he do that? A tear escaped Selphie's eye. More tears streaked down her face. Selphie looked at Quistis, then collapsed in her friend's arms.   
  
She cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to know what you guys think! *Gasp!* poor Zelly is beaten! Selphie's cryings! Irvine's been shot in the leg. I don't care it I'm using too much triangle. Hence the title, "three to tango!" I like triangles, but it'll always end up a happy ending anyway. So... what do you guys think??? 


	10. The Right Choice

*Note: Wow! Such wonderful reviews! I thank you all so much! We last let off with the mission, leaving Irvine with an injured leg, Seifer with a broken arm and Zell imprisoned in the cells of Galbadia territory. Brynne is somewhere.... she doesn't get injured though. That's the reason for the three men to protect her. Somehow, it worked. Selphie has been left teary-eyed in Quisty's arms. What will happen now?  
  
  
Chapter 10 - The Right Choice   
  
  
  
"Selphie?" She opened her eyes and lifted herself up from sliding further from her seat. She looked around in the darkness and noticed him stirring. She couldn't tell whether he was truly awake or just mumbling her name. Selphie stood up from her seat and carefully strolled towards the bed. She looked down and noticed him looking up.  
  
"Hi...." she whispered, smiling.   
  
Irvine reached up for her tiny hand and grasped it in his own. He stroked her hand with his thumb. "Is everyone else all right?"  
  
Selphie nodded. "They're fine. They're waiting for you outside."  
  
Irvine pulled her gently down towards the bed so Selphie would sit down. She did so, making herself comfortable beside him. With a large hand, he caressed her cheek. He could see red marks from her nose and eyes. "Were you worried about me?" She had been crying.  
  
Selphie nodded and placed a hand on Irvine's resting on her cheek. "Yeah. I thought something horrible happened to you."  
  
Irvine snorted. "You know me! I'm always all right." His face suddenly feel sullen. He slapped his free hand down on the soft bed. "Damn that Zell! Why did he have to be such a hero?" The Cowboy removed his hand from his girl friend's cheek.  
  
The petite girl was startled. "A hero?" She put her hand down and looked at him.  
  
The Cowboy nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe he made himself prisoner! Do you have any idea what they're going to do to him?"  
  
She already knew the answer to that. Torture. That is what Zell is going through right now. A visit from the the boss will only put him through hell and the blond man will be suffered through means of getting information. Information on the code for the computer to get rid of the virus they put on the system. One SeeD, meant pain and agony for the rest of them. If Cid does not co-operate, Zell will be put down for good.   
  
Selphie resisted the urge to cry. Zell....  
  
"Selphie? Are you all right?" She must have noticed her swallowing in order to hold the pain, because he placed a hand on hers that have been fidgeting on her lap.   
  
The brunette forced a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just glad you're all right."  
  
"Any word about what Cid will do on Zell's behalf?" Irvine asked, forgetting Selphie's agitation in her voice.  
  
Selphie shook her head. "Don't have a clue."  
  
The door to the room opened, startling both Selphie and Irvine. Seifer entered the room. He glanced at Irvine and gave him a weary smile, then at Selphie. "Selphie, Cid is asking for you and the rest of the SeeD."  
  
Irvine got ready to stand up. "All right. I think I'm ready for any news on those Galbadian bastards!"  
  
Selphie twisted her head towards him and placed both her hands on his shoulders. She shook her head. "No, you're not going anywhere!" she demanded. She pushed him gently back down on the bed. "Dr. Kadowaki says you need some more rest."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah. Cid told me to only fetch Selphie and not you Irvine. He figured you still need your rest."  
  
Irvine took a deep breath and finally gave up. He laid his head down on the soft pillow and closed his eyes. "Fine. If he does need me, then I won't hesitate to get up."  
  
Selphie nodded. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Just rest, okay?"  
  
Irvine agreed. "Fine," he replied.  
  
  
****************  
  
He looked around. The door opened. Seifer and Selphie entered, joining the rest of the SeeDs. Seifer sat down on a chair closest to where Quistis was sitting, whereas, Selphie stood. She seems upset. He pushed his glasses higher up his nose and nodded, satisfied with the presence of the SeeDs. Irvine and Zell were the only two not present. The thought of Zell made him shiver. Matron would surely break if anything happens to any of her 'children.' He never really thought of the SeeDs as his children, but Matron loves them dearly. Especially the ones who betrayed Garden. He picked up the report given to him earlier by Xu from Galbadia Garden and stood up from his chair. He went around his desk and paused at the front.   
  
Before he spoke, he cleared his throat. "Xu has given me a report on behalf of Zell's whereabouts. As you all know, she went to Galbadia Garden to investigate on the matter and found out that Zell is being held prison in D-District where Martine and a few of his top officers are taking refuge."  
  
"So, are we going to bring him back, or what?" Seifer asked, giving a swift glance towards Selphie.  
  
Cid saw the way Seifer looked at Selphie and shook his head. "No. I don't want to risk anymore SeeDs at this point. We are still at war and I need all the remaining SeeDs to stay here and keep a close eye on this Garden. As for me, Edea and I will go to Galbadia and negotiate with Martine on this situation."  
  
Squall glanced to his right at Selphie. He saw a glint of tear from the corner of her eye and looked like she was ready to burst. Before he could decide, Selphie stepped up from the line, she, Rinoa and Squall had formed in front of the Headmaster's desk and frowned. She was clenching and unclenching her fists before she spoke up.  
  
"What, are you saying we're just going to stay here and do nothing about it?" Selphie spoke, her voice breaking into silent whimpers.  
  
"Selphie..." Quistis stood up, but Selphie jerked her head towards the blond woman and gave her a warning glare. Quistis sat back down.   
  
"Yes, I think this is the best thing for us to do," Cid replied.  
  
"NO!" Selphie screamed. More tears fell from her eyes. Cid looked at her puzzingly. He gazed at the two people beside her and the people behind her. No one said a word. "This isn't fair, Headmaster Cid! You can't just leave Zell all alone there! We have to do something!"  
  
Cid gave her a reassuring nod. "We will, Selphie, but-"  
  
"Then do something!" Selphie yelled, interrupting the elderly man. "We can send all the SeeDs and they could maybe team up with..." She choked. She didn't know what else to say.  
  
Quistis looked at the back of Selphie's head. She could feel her shiver underneath all her yellow dress and felt sympathy for her. Selphie, the ever so cheery teenager, filled everyone with smiles and confidence, was now sacked in a cloth of sorrow and pain. The whole week changed her completely, turning her into a more reserved young woman. Quistis was the only person who saw the change in her. The others were still confused of her sudden personality transformation.  
  
Selphie looked around for anyone to finish her sentence, but no one spoke. She unclenched her fists and stepped back up in the line. She glanced one more time towards Cid, then turned to leave. Everyone's heads were placed on the ground, as Cid watched Selphie disappear behind the closing door.  
  
  
****************  
  
I don't understand. Why won't they do something about this? Why won't Cid, of all people do anything about this?   
  
These thoughts played in Selphie's mind throughout the night. She visited Irvine the second time that day and left after an hour. Dr. Kadowaki insisted that he needed another night's rest without anyone bothering him. Selphie had reluctantly nodded and stepped out of the room. She glanced at her watch and frowned. It was close to six now and Selphie's heart began to beat faster than it usually did whenever she got nervous. She could almost feel her heart pounding under her skin. She would have to do this thing tonight!  
  
"I don't care what everyone thinks!" she mumbled to herself. "I'll go alone!" She stomped through the hallway and out the gates. She headed towards the direction where Ragnarok was resting.  
  
****************  
  
He wiped the shiny metal in front of him gently and carefully with the cloth and leaned back. This was his last job. When he's finished, he's going to tell Cid that he wanted to go on a vacation or better yet, quit the job for good. All his life, he's been working really hard and nothing, not even a praise from Cid gave him full confidence on staying in Garden longer than he wanted to. He felt the Ragnarok move. He stopped fidgeting with his fingers and grabbed the gun from his holster. He positioned his fingers on the trigger and turned swiftly, aiming it towards the head of a young woman. She lifted up her hands in the air as a gesture of surrender.  
  
Nida's eyes glowed. He took a deep breath and put down the gun. "Geez, Selphie! You scared me there for a minute! What are you doing here?" He unloaded the gun and put it carefully back in its holster.   
  
Selphie sat down on the other pilot's chair and began playing with the buttons on the console. Nida placed a hand on Selphie, stopping her from pressing the red button, which causes the Ragnarok to start its engines.   
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Nida yelled.  
  
Selphie removed her weapon from its sheath as quickly as Nida could jump and gave him a threatening glare. "Do you really want to stop me, Nida?"  
  
Nida gave her a puzzled look and removed his hands from her.   
  
Selphie nodded. "Good. I want you to get out of here," she commanded.  
  
He shook his head. "Sorry, Selph. I can't do that."  
  
Selphie frowned. "All right." She closed her eyes and quickly placed a hand on his forehead. "Sleep," she whispered.  
  
Nida's eyes became heavy. He felt something powerful forcing him to close his eyes. He yawned, stretched and collapsed on the seat he was sitting on. Satisfied, Selphie pressed the only button needed to be pushed. The Ragnarok jerked slighty and the engine began to roar loudly in her ears. She placed both her hands on the joy stick and the Ragnarok lifted itself from the ground.  
  
  
****************  
  
He stroked her dark tresses and kissed her temple. It was good resting in each other's arms. It was ten after six. Squall gently shook Rinoa to wake her up from her dreams. Rinoa opened her eyes, yawned and slowly lifted herself up from her boy friend's strong arms. Squall gave her a slight smile.  
  
The roar of a loud engine starlted the couple from their silent reverie. Rinoa gasped and jumped to her feet. Squall almost fell off the couch, but kept his balance by holding on to the sides. He stood up quickly, ran out of the room and into the hallway. His face were a mixture of confusion and anger. He didn't know what it was, but it sounded like the engines of Ragnarok. Rinoa followed closely behind. He walked pass Seifer's dorm room, where it was suddenly opened by none other than Seifer himself. He appeared from behind the door with his shirt opened halfway, revealing his broad chest.   
  
"What the hell was that?!" Seifer swore, zipping up his pants. He joined Squall and Rinoa by the front gate, shocked and confused as well. Squall glanced at him and arched an eyebrow. The blond man was seen with a lipstick on the corner of his mouth, his hair all disheveled and his belt buckle, unbuckled. Quistis appeared a second later, fixing her hair and straightening her blouse to its proper order. Squall couldn't help but smirk. He stared at Quistis and smiled at her. Quistis looked up and red marks appeared on her face. Seifer seemed to have noticed Squall staring at his girl friend. "Got something to say to Quisty, Squall?" He started to button up his shirt.  
  
Squall shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought..." He was interrupted by Rinoa's squeel. Startled, Squall glanced at her to see what was wrong and she was seen pointing up in the sky. Squall glanced up and saw Ragnarok flying away. His eyes turned to narrow slits.   
  
"Selphie!" Quistis yelled. She saw it. The yellow dress and the brown, bouncy hair could be seen from the pilot window. She glanced up at Seifer, concern marked on her face. "My God! Selphie's going to D-District prison and save Zell alone!"  
  
Seifer's eyes glowed. He looked at Squall, who was wearing the same expression on his face. Rinoa placed a hand on her mouth, emphasizing her reaction on the news. Quistis stepped forward and stared up into the sky.  
  
"We have to assemble a team of SeeDs and get Selphie back alive," Squall ordered calmly.  
  
"What about Headmaster? He won't approve!"  
  
"We'll have to follow our instincts now, Rin, not our orders," Seifer spoke, placing his hands on Quistis' shoulders. He turned his head at the dark headed girl. "Selphie and Zell are going to need our help to get out of that prison alive."  
  
Quistis placed a hand over Seifer's gloved ones. "Is that what you want, Squall?" She turned her body around and looked at Squall.  
  
Everyone looked at the brown haired teen. He nodded. "Yes. Selphie is our friend and so is Zell. I can't live with myself if anything happens to them."  
  
No one said a word after that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: GASP! Selphie's going alone??? Wow, that's very brave of her. But, is she doing the right thing? What about Zell? I think this chapter was short, but that's aight. I think I'm almost done too. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Not much happened here tho, but I promise the next one will have more twists and turns! Well, not really! Anyway, please r/r!!!!!!!! THANX!!! 


	11. The Road Taken

Author's note: Hi y'all! Sorry for the longest wait of your lives! Chapter 11 is here! *Gasp!* Selphie left alone on the Ragnarok! Oh no! And what's this? The SeeDs are going with her, but how are they ever going to get there? She took the Ragnarok! There may be ways, but hang on to your seats ladies and gentleman, the moment of truth is here! Has Selphie made her choice really?  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 - The Road Taken   
  
  
'Whatever road I choose, I'll always end up in the same place.'   
  
-Zell  
  
  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes. Swirls of colours envisioned his eyes and all he could see is darkness. He had a splitting headache and his eyes felt like it was about to pop out at the back of his head. A weak hand reached up and touched the corner of his mouth. He stared at the fingers now filled with small traces of blood. His blood.  
  
A door, preferrably, the exit door, opened. Foosteps could be heard. And a screeching voice jumped him out from his reverie. A very familiar voice.  
  
"Let go of me!" the voice shrieked. A shadow appeared at the wall beside him. The shadow shrunk smaller and smaller as the figures came closer and closer. He didn't bother to look. He figured they were the same two men who plagued his thoughts with pain and torture. He didn't even move as the cell door was opened slightly, making squeeking noises as it flew.  
  
"Zell!" The blond man was startled at the mention of his name. He jerked his head to his right and realized that the person who had protested earlier was the one person he least expected to be here. He sat up and stared at her, his face expressionless, not sure if this was a dream.   
  
Weak from travel, the girl ran up to him and collapsed on her knees as she wrapped her arms around his weary body. She placed a hand on his battered face, frowning in sadness. "What did they do to you?" she whimpered. She rested her head on his lap and cried.  
  
Zell did not have the strenght to wrap his arms around her, instead he placed one bloody hand on her back, comforting her whenever he could. His bones were crying out in pain, screaming in his head that they were breaking, aching and dying.   
  
He closed his eyes, wishing this was all a dream, that she wasn't really here. If she was, he would be ready to break down and die if she was here just for his sake. He would be ready to burn for bringing her here. "What the hell are you doing here, Selphie?"  
  
Selphie looked up and smiled. "I'm here to get you out, Zell," she replied. She stood up and sat down next to him on the bed and examined him. His face was severely bruised. One eye was closed, beaten from punches he had to take for being so vulnerable. His other eye was cut at the side, each side seemed to have been cut by a knife. He had a cut at the corner of his mouth and his nose were crooked, slanting slightly to his right. His eyes were no longer holding that same energetic glow whenever he got a hot dog. His eyes, that were once green with happiness and smiles were replaced with sorrow.   
  
Zell looked up. "Where are the others?"  
  
Selphie looked down on the ground. "I... I went alone," she answered.  
  
Zell's one good eye widened. This is what he was afraid of. Because of him, Selphie is stuck in this cell in an effort to try and bring him back. "What?! That is the stupidest thing to do, Selphie!"  
  
"Oh and you trying to be a hero by getting yourself tortured is not a stupid thing to do?!" Selphie fired back, her words stinging Zell's ears. She took a deep breath, anger taking over her hyper-active role.  
  
The blond man didn't know what else to say. He was at loss for words. After all, Selphie was right. Was what he did a smart thing to do?  
  
"Zell," she said, softly, calming herself down after bringing up her voice from anger. She leaned closer and looked into his distorted face.   
  
The sky began to cry as darker clouds changed the ever calming mood of the night, replacing the decent sky with devastation and corruption. Selphie glanced at Zell, her eyes looking at him right in the face. His face, that was once filled with hope and kindness, were washed away by the rain, like a mud slide that destroyed the face of the earth. His no longer formed that same beauty that once dominated him. In his face, he held a child and became an innocent little boy, wanting to run in his mother's arms.   
  
"I came here, because..." she paused, not really sure how to say it. "I want to be with you," she continued.  
  
Zell stood up and paused by the light that emitted from the swinging lamp on the other side of the bars. "Why, Selphie? Why did you have to come here and ruin death for me?"  
  
Selphie gasped. She couldn't say anything. Zell wanted to die? "Zell, what are you talking about?"  
  
Zell looked his shoulder, his neck still aching from the previous torture. He would rather face the men who inflicted him pain, than stare straight into the woman who tortured his heart and soul. "I'm talking about how you feel guilty." He turned completely around. "That's what it is, right? You feel guilty because you turned me down. Well, guess what, Selphie? You want to know what I think why you're here? You're here to make everything all right, because if we do get out of here alive, you'll feel glad that you saved me and then you'll just run back into Irvine's arms and I would still feel tortured because the one girl whom I'd like to spend my whole life with is going to be with someone else!" He took a deep breath and pried his eyes away from her. "Whatever road I choose, I'll always end up in the same place."  
  
Selphie stood up. She felt it. All the pain he felt both inside and out were coming together, all mixing in one bowl, all swirling in one colour. She felt his loss, his deep feelings for her. She walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting her head against his back. "What if you choose the right road that leads to somewhere else? Isn't that what you want?"  
  
Zell felt her hands against him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and gently removed her hands from him. He turned around and met her eyes. "I thought you wanted to be in a different road? I thought that maybe if I close the path, you'll choose the other road."  
  
Selphie shook her head. She went up to him and once again wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "Don't," she whispered. Selphie looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up as green eyes met green. "Don't ever close the path. What if I'm there to cross it?" She went on her tip toes and for one intense moment, their lips met into a passionate kiss.  
  
  
****************  
  
He groaned and rubbed his eyes with his arm. What just happened? He looked around and found no one was else was sitting there beside him. "Selphie?" he called. "Selphie!" He looked out the window and noticed that he was somewhere familiar. A tall building, maybe a tower, he doesn't know, but this was all too familiar in his eyes. D-District Prison? He turned on the phone near the dashboard and was surprised as well, when it rang by itself. It rang twice before Nida actually answered it.   
  
Gingerly, he pressed the phone in his ear. "H-hello?"  
  
"Nida," a deep voice spoke.   
  
"Yes, who is this?" He looked around cautiously for any soldiers running up to him. When he saw no one was there, he took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair. The Ragnarok was somewhere safe so that none of the Galbadian soldiers could see the red aircraft. Selphie was a smart one.  
  
"This is Squall," the voice answered.  
  
Nida nodded. "Yes sir. Uh... you must be wondering where I am... you see it wasn't-"  
  
"Forget that," Squall interruped. "I know where you are. Where is Selphie now?"  
  
Nida sighed. He lowered his voice. "Um... I think she went in herself."  
  
The young Commander was silent for awhile, then he spoke again. "Well then, are you still in the Ragnarok?"  
  
Nida nodded, as if the Commander was there. "Yes I am sir."  
  
"I want you to report back here immediately," Squall ordered.  
  
"What, sir?" Did he hear right? What about Selphie?  
  
"You heard me, Nida. I want you to return to Garden immediately with the Ragnarok on check. The SeeDs and I will get Selphie and Zell back."  
  
"Um... yes sir." Squall had definitely made his orders clear. At times, Squall can irritate him, but the young Commander always made the right decisions. He never hesitates to risk him or anyone else's life to save more lives. Nida admired him for that.   
  
"Good. Squall out." Before he could protest further, Nida heard the other line click off. He removed the telephone from his ear and stared at the phone.   
  
  
****************  
  
Squall put the phone back down on its reciever and leaned back further on his seat. Selphie was smart to turn off the phone when she left unexpectedly and it was a good thing that he phone right after Nida turned it back on. He looked up at the worried faces of his friends. Seifer, with his arms draped over Quistis' shoulder, tapped the end of his Hyperion lightly at his side. His face was expressionless. Quistis fidgeted with her fingers nervously, looking up at Squall and giving him a questionable gaze. Squall calmly stood up and went around his desk. Rinoa was sitting on the couch and she looked up when Squall formed himself in a thinking position.   
  
"Well? Break it to us already!" Seifer said, removing his arms from around Quistis. He looked at Squall.   
  
Squall glanced at Rinoa, at Quistis, then lastly, at Seifer. "Well, Selphie has been captured." He said it as calmly as Rinoa hoped he would.  
  
"Dammit!" Seifer hissed. He slammed a hand down on the rectangular table. Quistis placed both her hands on his shoulders and began rubbing them, to calm him down. Seifer took a deep breath, closed his eyes and backed away from the desk. "What do we do now?"  
  
Squall looked at him. "Like what we planned before. Once Nida gets back here with Ragnarok, he'll take us back to the prison."  
  
Seifer sighed a breath of relief. He placed a hand on one of Quistis' hands that were still rubbing his shoulders and nodded. "I can't wait to kick some Galbadian ass!" He swiped Hyperion in front of him and hit nothing but air.  
  
Rinoa stood up to stand by Squall's side and smiled up at him. "We're already to bring them back, Squall."  
  
Quistis nodded. "I just hope that they can wait a few more hours or so until we get them out."  
  
Seifer turned around and kissed Quistis' forehead. "I'm sure they can. They're both strong."  
  
"Yes, but even the strongest ones never survives," Quistis spoke gently.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Yep! Another action is coming up next chapter! The SeeDs to the rescue! Ever wonder what happened between Selphie and Zell after that? Well, you just have to wait and see on the next chapter! Heh! Heh! Please r/r! Thanx! ;) 


	12. Running Through The Waking World

Author's note: Don't worry everyone! I am close to finishing this amazing story. Hold on to your seats because this chapter will leave you wondering at the end.................  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Running Through The Waking World  
  
  
~The world today does not walk across an easy path or swims in the pond, but it is walking across dangerous terrains and is swept away by the raging river.   
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Whoever said life was easy, must have been hit in the head a couple of times before they woke up from a dream. The world today does not walk across an easy path or swims in the pond, but it is walking across dangerous terrains and is swept away by the raging river. They could hear the rain outside while little droplets of water that splashed through the bars and into their faces, woke them up from their peaceful state.   
  
He slowly stroked her hair, mesmerized by the smell of her chestnut tresses.  
  
Then they heard the cell door open.  
  
Alarmed, she opened her eyes and stood up suddenly. He did the same, standing beside her and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. A tall, muscular man, about the same age as them, dressed in Galbadian uniform stepped into their little room.   
  
He saw the look on Selphie's face, fear and anxiety and immediately walked up to her. He looked down on the man beside her, gave him one glance and grabbed Selphie by the arm.  
  
Zell tried to jump at him, but the man just pushed him aside easily. He was still too weak and could still hear the screaming of his bones, telling him to stop pushing himself too hard, but he would not listen. He dared not to. If he did, he knew he could lose Selphie forever.  
  
"Zell!" she screamed. Selphie struggled, moving her arms from side to side, trying to get away from the man, but he was too strong. Before Zell could react, the man closed the cell door in front of him, leaving him all alone once again. Selphie looked at him, their eyes meeting each other. He saw a tear on her face before she disappeared behind another room.  
  
"SELPHIE!" he yelled, gripping the bars tightly.   
  
****************  
  
"Is this her?"   
  
He nodded. "Yes. I was the one who caught her sneaking inside."  
  
He examined her, looking at the girl up and down. His face, expressionless, held a cold, greedy man underneath his suit. He walked up to her and placed a hand underneath her chin, squeezing her face gently and checking her more closely. He gave her a sneer that would have weakened any of his men, but Selphie would not back down. She stood straight and glared at him.  
  
The man with the suit and glasses smirked, removing his hand from her face. "Another SeeD, eh?" He grinned evilly at her. "Don't bring her back in with the other one. Just put her to another cell, the one near the blonde."  
  
The tall man nodded. "Yes sir." He yanked the girl in the arm and dragged her back to where she was taken away.   
  
Selphie pulled her arm away from him, but he had her on a tight grasp so her struggle was useless. She taken back to where Zell was and she became hopeful, only to find that she was pulled away from him and into a nearby cell. He opened the door and gently pushed her inside.   
  
"Zell!" Selphie yelled, running to her right where a few sets of bars kept her from embracing him into her arms. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but the bars kept her from doing, kept her from touching his face and look closely into his eyes. She knelt down on the ground and grabbed the cold steel with one hand, while the other reached out to touch him.  
  
Zell took her hand and kissed the back of it. He moved her hand to his face to feel the softness of her skin, then with his other hand, he slid it through the bars and caressed her face, where a single tear slowly dropped into his fingers. "Did he hurt you?" he asked.  
  
Selphie shook her head. "No he didn't." More tears streaked down her face, closing her eyes as Zell touched her face with only a part of his hand. The cold steel kept them from making any close contact, kept them from embracing each other. Even if the cell was close by, they were both isolated from each other. They wanted to be in each other's arms and die together if necessary. The prison, even though it held small gaps to look through, punished them, broke them into millions of pieces, knowing they couldn't reach each other.   
  
"You shouldn't have come here, Selph," Zell spoke, removing his hand from her. He looked down in shame, ashamed that he couldn't rescue her from the man who took her away just now. He felt guilty for not trying hard enough and he felt guilty for bringing her here.   
  
Selphie grabbed his hand back and gripped them gently, shaking her head. "I wanted to Zell." She looked into his eyes and smiled, another single tear drop falling from her eyes. Zell reached out and caught it with his hand. It danced on his fingers until it disappeared out of sight.   
  
  
****************  
  
He heard the roaring of the long awaited transport. Glancing out his window, he nodded in satisfaction and turned to his comrades.   
  
"He's here," he said, looking around at the company of SeeDs. All of them nodded in unison. Seifer straightened out his Hyperion tighter in its sheath and glanced at Quistis. The blond woman nodded, taking Seifer's hand and squeezing it tightly against hers. Rinoa grinned, walking up to Squall and linking arms with him. She placed her pinwheel in her arms and gave the signal to Squall that she was ready as well. It was going to be four against the many men of Galbadian forces. There was no reason to complain. After all, they've survived even more dangerous missions than this one, which consisted of only three members of the party.  
  
He nodded again and led the way out of the Garden and into the grassy fields of Balamb where the Ragnarok waited.  
  
  
They were halfway there, when Rinoa realized something and stopped. Squall and the others paused and turned, giving her curious looks. The dark haired girl looked up, a worried look upon her face.  
  
"Wait.... what about Irvine?" Rinoa said.   
  
Squall, Seifer and Quistis looked at each other, unsure what she meant.   
  
"He's going to wake up soon and wonder where we all are. I mean shouldn't someone stay there with him? He's going to wonder where Selphie is." She glanced at all three, but held no answer on their faces. They stood there, staring at her, as if expecting her to have the answer.   
  
Finally, after a moment of silence, Rinoa sighed and nodded. "I'll stay."  
  
Squall stepped up and looked at her. "Are you sure?" His eyes looked hopeful. To be honest, he didn't want Rinoa to go with them on their dangerous quest, one that did not require Cid's orders.   
  
Rinoa smiled. She placed a hand on his cheek, keeping her smile visible. "Yeah I'm sure!"  
  
Squall watched her form. She looked so beautiful underneath the sunlight, where her hair shone like black silk and her eyes sparkled with everlasting life. The rays of the sun bounced off her hair, shining only the top part of her head and making a halo around it, creating the entity of an angel.   
  
"Hey!" someone yelled. Startled, all of them looked behind Rinoa and noticed two familiar shadows walking towards them.   
  
Seifer knew who they were by the walk they walked. "Fujin! Raijin!"  
  
Raijin rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Fujiin, before he finally spoke up. "We want to come too, you know?" He gripped his staff tightly in his hands and looked up at all four SeeDs.  
  
Squall nodded. "We need all the people we can get."  
  
Fujin fixed her round throw blade in her arm and with one hand, ran it in front of her as if showing the ground. "HELP," she spoke.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! We like to help, you know?" the large man replied, glancing up at Seifer.  
  
Seifer nodded, proud of his posse by choosing by themselves without having to ask permission from him. "I'm glad you made up your mind you guys. I mean we do need more people."  
  
They were all silent for awhile until Nida stepped out of the Ragnarok. "Hey! You guys coming or what?"  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall and placed a hand on his face. "I want you to be careful, okay?"   
  
Squall nodded.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Rin!" Seifer spoke. "I mean we've been on tougher situations than this!"   
  
Rinoa smiled and looked at everyone. "I want you all to be careful!"  
  
Seifer lifted his hand for a salute towards Rinoa, turned and walked to the Ragnarok, followed by Quistis, Fujin and Raijin. She gave Squall one last kiss on the cheek before she watched him follow the others to the plane. Placing a hand in her heart, she prayed to herself that they will all return safely back home. All of them.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
The sun had peeked its way through the windows of the cell, kissing the top of their heads with its warmth and woke the two up from their reverie. The rain had stopped suddenly, washed away by the sun as it appeared behind the dark clouds. Selphie rubbed her eyes with the back of hands and glanced at Zell, who was stroking her hair the whole time they were quiet. She fell asleep in his arms, despite the bars that blocked their way. She was kneeling down on the cold, concrete floor, one hand between the bars and her hand clasped in between Zell's palms. She hadn't realized that she slept all night with her head rested against the bars, almost hugging the floor and when she lifted her head up, her neck made a cracking noise that pained her so. With one hand, she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, grimacing in pain.   
  
"Are you all right?" Zell gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, looking at her worriedly.  
  
Selphie nodded, rubbing her neck. "Did you wake up all night?"  
  
"Yeah," Zell whispered. He put his hands in between the bars. "Turn around and rest your back against the bars."  
  
Selphie looked up, but the pain in her neck got even worst. Without another question, she winced at the pain as she turned and leaned back against the bars. Zell placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them. Selphie closed her eyes, feeling his hands move up and down her shoulders. It felt good.  
  
"How does that feel?" Zell whispered in her ear.  
  
Selphie smiled. "I like it. Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
Zell chuckled. A real laugh that made Selphie smile. "Hey, I don't just sit around on my ass and stare at the ceiling all day, you know!"  
  
Selphie giggled. She paused suddenly, when she heard her cell door opened. Zell paused at what he was doing and looked up, following Selphie's gaze towards the same man who took her earlier. He was somewhat tall, Zell noticed, maybe about Squall's height, but shorter and more muscular and wore that Galbadian uniform with its bright golden markings on each arm. Selphie stood up slowly, one arm reaching behind her to grasp Zell's hand in hers, nervously. Zell kept his arms on her shoulders, protectively gripping them gently, afraid to let her go once again.   
  
The man took one step forward, until he was inches away from Selphie. Glancing at Zell once, he lifted up one arm, alarming the two thinking he was taking out a weapon, but he just lifted it up and lend a hand towards Selphie.   
  
Removing his hat slightly from his nearly covered face, he gave a reassuring look towards the brunette. The two now noticed his brown hair, almost the same colour as Selphie's. "Hi, Seffie," the man spoke.  
  
Selphie stared, wide eyed. She furrowed her eyebrows, squinting her eyes slightly to see who it was. Familiarity suddenly struck her. "Ga-Garett?" Selphie wanted to run into his arms and hug him, but a hand on her shoulders stopped her from doing so.  
  
"No, Selphie..." Zell whispered. "Don't make yourself too obvious." He knew now who the man was. Selphie mentioned him a couple of times.  
  
The man nodded. Putting a finger against his lips, he shushed her, warning not to talk too loud. He was afraid that he was going to get caught. "He's right, Selphie. I want you to stay where you are. Don't worry, I'll get you both out."  
  
Selphie nodded, a smile of joy never leaving her face. He was here and she couldn't believe it! Sighing a breath of relief, Selphie sat back down on the floor and looked up at Garett. She didn't say another word.  
  
Satisfied, Garett gave her a quick smile, fixed his hat on his head and walked out of the cell, locking the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Okay! Wanna know who that man is? Do you? Huh? Well, you can probably guess and you may be right and you may be wrong, but as long as you read the next chapter, you'll find out soon enough! Please r/r! Thank you!!!!!!! ;) 


	13. Tiny

Note: I expected more reviews but.... *sniff sniff!* oh well. Anyway I am close to getting done with this story... finally! And I think the last few chapters will lead you to the edge of your seats. Well... not really. I'm never good at that stuff, but I'll try anyways.  
  
  
Chapter 13 - Tiny  
  
  
  
~ 'Tiny' was his nickname for her. It was either that, or Little Mouse, which she didn't really like. So, he sticked with 'Tiny,' because she was 'oh so small.'  
  
  
  
The silence between them was unbearable. The only sound that was heard were birds singing joyfully through the barred window. She looked out the window and sighed. How can the birds sing so happily and not care about the world, when the world is turning against them? How can they smile when the world is grieving because humans have given up on lust, greed, power, gluttony, sinned any which way possible? How can they fly off, leaving a jolly tune behind while she sits lonesome, wanting to touch Zell in her heart and wish she could bring down the wall that separates them?   
  
She sat up from bed, hearing Zell shuffle on his own stiff mattress. She looked up and found Zell lying on his bed, moving his head from left to right, mumbling some things she could not understand. Selphie stood up and walked over to him, wanting to reach out and comfort him, wash away all the monsters in his dreams and fight the demons for him.   
  
"Zell?" she called, afraid of the state he was in. His eyes, though closed, were flushed with fear, anger and resentment all mixed into one. His eyebrows moved up and down, his head moved from side to side while he mumbled some more unknown things that came from his lips. "Zell, please wake up!"  
  
Zell opened his mouth to scream. He clutched his head in pain, screamed again. Tears streamed down her fearful face, afraid for him. She placed her arms in between the bars and stretched her arms towards him, calling his name, but he could not hear it. He kept on screaming.  
  
The blond man closed his eyes, his mind full of swirling colours. He saw Selphie, her smile and her arms stretched out towards him. He ran to her, but he was falling.....  
  
....falling....  
  
....falling....  
  
It seemed like he was falling forever, but as he closed his eyes, he landed on something soft. Looking down, he found himself sitting on a green, green grass.   
  
"Zell!"   
  
He looked up, seeing Selphie running up to him, wearing a long yellow dress that reached her ankles, arms outstretched. He smiled and stood up, stretching out his own arms towards her.  
  
She ran to him.  
  
He waited.  
  
She was only a few inches away from her, when a bullet suddenly shot her in the back and went out the other way. Blood dripped from the wound and Zell could only watch as Selphie fell, front first on the ground. Zell did nothing. He stood there, watching her falling, dying and never breath again.   
  
He still watched. He still stood and he did nothing.  
  
"AAHHHHH!! SELPHIE!" Zell yelled, springing himself up in a sitting position. He looked around, beads of sweat falling from each side of his face. He glanced towards the other cell and saw her staring at him fearfully. He stood up and ran to her, putting his arms between the bars and wrapping his arms around her. He closed his eyes, glad that it was all a dream.  
  
"Zell...." Selphie whispered, burying her face to the direction of his chest. "What happened to you? I was so scared."  
  
Zell kissed her forehead. "I'm fine. I just had a horrible dream, that's all."  
  
Selphie looked up and touched his severed face. "A nightmare?"  
  
Zell nodded. "It's nothing important. I'm just glad you're all right."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Her eyes became frightened. "Were you dreaming about me?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. I was dreaming of us being separated and I was afraid something happened to you," he lied. He dared not tell Selphie, otherwise it may frighten her.   
  
Selphie nodded and rested her head again.  
  
"Hey!" someone called. Selphie and Zell both looked to the direction of the voice and found Garett looking at them. He glanced over his shoulder, before opening Selphie's cell door. "He's not here, I think it's safe for you to go."  
  
"You better get going, Selphie," Zell said.   
  
Selphie looked over her shoulder at Zell. "What? Aren't you going?"  
  
"No. It's too risky for both of us. Go on. Go with your brother."   
  
Selphie gazed up at Garett, but shook her head."No, Zell! I came here for you so we both should have a chance at freedom!" She clenched her fists and looked down on the ground, tears soaking her porcelain face.  
  
Zell placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is not the time to be stubborn, Selphie. The only thing that matters to me is for you to make it alive!" he whispered.  
  
Selphie looked into his eyes. "You were dreaming about me dying weren't you?"   
  
Zell turned his eyes away from her, but Selphie stepped in front of him so she could see for herself. "Weren't you?!" Someone from behind grabbed her arm. Selphie pulled her arm away from Garett. "Answer me Zell! If you're afraid about me dying... please don't! We've all faced certain things that almost brought us to death, but we managed to survive. Don't give up now." She placed a hand on his face and forced him to look at her. "You and I can make it out of here alive, I promise."  
  
"I won't be able to protect you, Selphie," Zell retorted, keeping his eyes on her.  
  
Selphie tossed her head towards Garett. "I have my older brother to protect me." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "You did a wonderful job protecting me, saving me from death a couple of times when I almost landed on that coffee table at Balamb and when I almost hit my head on the cafeteria floor when I wasn't thinking. You managed to keep me safe." She looked up, more tears soaking her face. "It's my turn to protect you."  
  
Garett glanced at Zell. "I promise I would let both of you out and I never back out on a promise, especially not from my baby sister." He winked at Selphie. "Come on Selphie." He grabbed Selphie's hand and lead her out of the cell, looking cautiously from left to right to make sure it was clear.  
  
Selphie smiled at him, then turned his attention back towards Zell.  
  
"First I'll take you somewhere safe, then I'll go back and get Zell out," he whispered, noticing Selphie's worried look.  
  
Selphie nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. She let him lead her to a hallway, expecting to see Galbadian soldiers with their guns ready to fire, but as they turned the corner, Selphie saw no one, not even a helmet left by one of the soldiers to show that they've been there. She glanced at her brother. How much he has grown!   
  
They walked down the deserted hallway, passing a couple of doors, before Garett finally pulled her inside one of the rooms. Selphie examined the place around her. There was a rectangular mirror, almost taking all of the wall in front of her and when she looked directly into the mirror, she knew it was one of those things where the other side sees you, but you can't see them. The room was basically empty, except for a rectangular table and a single chair in front of her. A lamp hung in the middle of the room, the only light that was useful. She glanced up at Garett, who smiled down on her. He ruffled her hair lovingly and kneeled down to kiss his little sister on the cheek.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Tiny," he said, wrapping his arms around her for a bear hug.  
  
Selphie closed her eyes, tears escaping her eyes. The name 'Tiny' brought back memories in her mind. It was such a wonderful feeling to hug the only older brother she has never seen all these years. 'Tiny' was his favourite nickname for her. It was either that or Little Mouse, which she didn't really like. So, he sticked with Tiny, because she was 'oh, so small.'   
  
When he turned ten, Garett left their wonderful home in Trabia to train at Galbadia. She was left to take care of their six brothers and sisters. They talked for awhile on the phone, but as they grew older, their interests eventually took hold of them. Garett became a soldier, while Selphie became a SeeD. He never really explained to her why he wanted to go to Galbadia, instead of staying in Trabia to study. He just said 'good bye' and that was all.  
  
Garett placed his hands on her arms and squeezed it gently. He looked directly into her large, emerald eyes. "I want you to stay here, okay? I'll go get Zell."  
  
Selphie nodded. "But...." She glanced over at the mirror.   
  
Garett followed her gaze and turned his head back towards her. "Hey, I swear no one's there to spy on you. We never use that mirror anyway." He gave her a reassuring smile, kissed her forehead and left the room, forcing her to be all alone.  
  
Selphie looked around. The walls were too white and too depressing for her taste. She sat down on the chair and sighed, hugging herself and hoping that Zell was all right.  
  
  
****************  
  
Garett... that name rang in his ears. Selphie wasn't the only one who mentioned that name. There was someone else who did and said that Garett was their fiancee. But he can't remember anymore. It was a long time ago when she said that.  
  
The sound of his cell door opening, forced him to look up. He saw the same man who was helping them, waving a hand towards him. Zell nodded, mutely and walked out of the cell, following closely behind Garett.   
  
He followed the older man of two years pass the abandoned hallway and down about five doors, until Garett opened one to his right. He leaned against the wall, glanced over his shoulder and signaled to the person inside to get out. Zell stayed by his side, his back also leaned against the cold wall. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Selphie stepping out slowly.   
  
Garett pulled Selphie in between himself and Zell. He gave them a few seconds to reconcile, as they wrapped each other in a tight embrace, before he lead them down more to the darkest hallway.   
  
"Stay close." He looked up and noticed a camera attached to the left corner of the wall staring straight at them. Selphie gasped, hiding herself behind her brother. Garett glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't worry," he whispered to his sister. "The SeeDs turned all security cameras off, remember?"  
  
Selphie nodded. She had forgotten about that. She felt a hand on hers. Looking up, she saw Zell giving her a comforting smile. She greatly took his warm hands into her own and gripped it gently, while her other hand held her brother's arm securely.   
  
They walked further down another hallway until Garett finally led them to somewhere. Selphie and Zell looked at each other, wondering exactly where they were. There was nothing but darkness all around them. The only thing that was visible was the rusted bridge itself and a door on the other side of the bridge. Garett looked at them and pointed up ahead of him. They both followed his finger and noticed a ventilator shaft atop a door just ahead of them. That means they would have to cross the bridge in order to make it to the ventilating system.   
  
"All right. You guys stay here while I go check if everything is clear. When I give the signal, you Selphie..." He looked at Selphie. "You make a break for it. I'll lift you up to the vent and then Zell. Okay?" He looked at Zell.  
  
Zell and Selphie nodded.   
  
"Good." Garette looked to his left and his right, before he left both SeeDs alone in the dark as he walked across the wing, slowly crossing the metal planks. It shook once, scaring the life out of Selphie until he made it safely across. Alarmingly glancing once and a while around him to make sure it was all clear, he opened the vent shaft carefully, turned around to face the two and signaled them to come to him.  
  
Zell placed a hand on Selphie's shoulder. "Don't look down, just keep going, okay?" he whispered close to her ear.  
  
Selphie nodded. She took a deep breath and walked to her brother slowly. Her heart beat and she could almost feel it coming out of her skin. Her knees weakened for awhile, shaking and chattering and all parts of her body were paralyzed with fright. She wanted to run back to Zell and keep him close to her heart, but she knew she had to be brave to keep him out of danger. It was her turn to protect him.  
  
She wanted to look down, but remembered what Zell told her. She looked ahead of her, towards Garett, who had his arms towards her as if to catch her in case she falls. Everything was suddenly quiet. The only thing she could hear that was making all the noise was her chattering teeth. She has never been afraid like this before.   
  
Zell watched her, wanting to run to her and pull her with him, but he knew if they were both on the bridge, it will surely collapse, sending both of them on the ground. His heart feared for her as he waited for her to finally take another step. She needed to take a couple more steps before she could make it.   
  
Garett was waiting patiently on the other side, his arms stretched out towards his baby sister. "Come on, Tiny, you can make it!" he was saying. He was calm outside, but in the inside, he was fearing for her life. He knew how much Selphie hated heights. "Remember what I said before I left for Galbadia?"  
  
Selphie nodded, gulping for air. She lifted both her arms at her sides, while she slowly took another step towards him. She dared not look down, instead she looked up to see her brother ahead of her. "You- you said- you said-" She was stammering, but it wasn't her fault. Her chattering teeth kept her from talking properly. "You said to face my fear."  
  
Garett nodded. "Yes, that's right! I also said to picture yourself walking across a green green grass, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," Selphie said, taking a deep breath. She put her arms down, closed her eyes and imagined herself in a field of meadows. She saw Zell, with a sunflower, her favourite, in his hand. He walked up to her, lying on the ground and poured sunflower petals all over her. Selphie closed her eyes, stood up and took Zell's hand, leading him straight ahead.  
  
Zell watched her. She was close to crossing. He smiled to himself. "That's it, Selphie! You're doing it!" Zell said.  
  
Selphie smiled, opened her eyes and noticed that she needed just a little bit more steps towards her brother. Imagining herself in that place again, she walked across.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Selphie was startled by all the noise. She opened her eyes, looking up as soldiers began to appear from behind Zell. They were shooting unstoppably at them.   
  
"Selphie!" Zell yelled to her, hiding in one of the walls to protect him from the bullets that ran by.  
  
"TINY!" Garette yelled as well, avoiding the bullets that tried to shoot him down. He took out his weapon and shot one of soldiers in the leg, from about 100 km away, but Garret was a professional, he could shoot anyone, especially anyone who would want to hurt his little sister.  
  
In panic and in fear for her life, Selphie dodged the bullets, only to have lost her footing in the process. She flailed her arms up and about, trying to get her balance back, but it was too late. She looked at Zell once, before falling towards the abyss.  
  
"SELPHIE!" Zell appeared from behind his shield, not caring whether he was going to get shot or not and kneeled down on the floor, his eyes watching as Selphie fell, screaming. "SELPHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: AHHHH!!! Another cliffhanger! Tell me if it was good, k? I wanna know! Please, I wanna know! Thanx! ;) Oh no! Selphie fell! What's going to happen? 


	14. Freedom

Author's note: Hi! Don't worry everyone, there are at least two more chapters and then an epilogue left for you guys to read! This won't take long so please be patient! I appreciate all the reviews you have all given me. Thanx again! ;)  
  
  
Chapter 14 - Freedom   
  
  
~She was falling forever, but at least she was given another chance at freedom.  
  
-Selphie  
  
  
"AAHHHHH!!!" she screamed. She was falling faster than she expected. Reaching around her, she clawed at anything to grab unto, anything to save herself. She can't give up! She won't! She had a whole life to live and so many people to apologize, well maybe just one person, but she needed to see more of her brothers and sisters. She wanted to look into Zell's eyes again and embrace him.   
  
Images flashed through her mind like rocket. She saw Zell and his smiling face, then she saw Irvine and his smiling face. How can she have betrayed him? She should have told him sooner. She should have! Now.... she won't ever have a chance. Zell and Irvine would have to go on without her. Garett will have to live on with his life as well and hopefully finds their brothers and sisters. And the others SeeDs will have to live on as well and forget her. Maybe she'll even have a chance to haunt Zell in his bedroom and embrace him one last time before her spirit moved on.  
  
She shook her head. 'Don't think that!' she said to herself. 'I'll live, I'll live! I'm just going to have faith in myself.' Her short brown hair and her bright yellow dress flew pass her. She tried again, clawing at every direction, despite the darkness around her. She was falling forever, but at least she was given another chance at freedom.  
  
Just as she was about to give up trying, she felt something metal to her left. Quickly, she grabbed it with both her hands and came to a complete stop, her body twisting around towards that direction. Soon, the saviour of her life was visible in her eyes. She was hanging high above the ground, holding on to a bar attached to something, but she didn't care as long as she grasping on. Slowly, she lifted one leg, hoping there was something she can climb on to and to her surprise, there was. She heard a clinking sound as her red boots made contact with another metal. She tapped her foot lightly on the metal and felt something flat, so she placed her foot on the flat surface. No sooner was she ready to climb to the next level as she lifted her other foot on another flat metal surface. She thanked the Gods for being so generous for her life.   
  
She looked down and saw nothing but the abyss below her. She swore she saw a hand trying to pull her down, but she won't make another mistake by just giving up. Biting her lower lip, she wished she had nunchaku with her right now. She was foolish to have forgotten it back in Garden. Her heart raced even faster when she almost slipped off the metal surface, but glad that she got her footing back. She hated heights, but Garret always told her to face her fears.   
  
Reaching for anything to grab unto to make herself higher, she stretched her arms as far as she could, only to feel a gloved arm grabbing her hand. In astonishment, she squeeled back in surprise and was about to fall, when the arm itself reached in and tightly grasped her tiny arms with his large hands.   
  
"It's okay, I got you," a familiar voice spoke.  
  
Selphie couldn't see who it was, but she recognized the voice clearly. She nodded and let the gloved hands pull her in. She did her efforts as well, using her feet as climbing tools against what seemed like a brick wall. The gloved hands continued to pull her in with little effort. Selphie was very light and he had no problem bringing her whole body to safety. With one last pull, Selphie was completely safe. She was gasping for air, tired from the escapade just now. She placed a hand on her heart and breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe and all thanks to.... She looked up and smiled. She wrapped an arm around her 'hero' and thanked him quietly.   
  
Taken aback by her show of affection, he slightly placed a hand on her back and patted it, not sure what to say to the frightened brunette. He followed her screams and saw her falling and it was a good thing he found her, before she lost her grip on that metal. He took a deep breath, glad that she was all right.  
  
  
****************  
  
"ZELL!" Zell looked up and saw Garett shooting at the enemy behind them. "Come on!" he yelled.  
  
The blond looked over his shoulder and found that Garett had shot all the incoming soldiers. He turned back towards the Galbadian soldier and nodded. He stood up from his kneeling position and began to run as fast as he could. His feet clicked against the metal bridge as he sprinted towards Garett. He was halfway there, when something sharp clawed at his left leg.   
  
"AGH!" Zell yelled, taking a quick glance over his shoulder. A lone soldier was running towards them, his gun aimed expertly towards the escaping blond. He was then joined seconds later by more Galbadian soldiers as they appeared from the darkness of the hallway. Zell ran faster, limping from the wound they inflicted on him.   
  
Garett was waiting on the other side, shooting behind him towards the soldiers and at the same time, encouraging him to keep running. Zell did so. He jumped at the last step and rolled towards Garett, landing safely on his feet.   
  
Garett took another shot at one of the soldiers, then pulled his gun back beside him. He pointed his gloved hand above him towards the ventilator shaft and looked at Zell. "Go ahead and climb it!"  
  
Zell looked at him. "What about you?"  
  
The brunette didn't answer. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Zell and pushed him up towards the shaft, to the blonde's surprise. When he was safely inside, he shook his head and grinned.  
  
"Don't worry about me. You just get yourself outta here!" Garett spoke. He picked up the door of the shaft. "I want you to go to your right and all you have to do is go straight. When you find a dead end, look down and you'll find another door. Kick it open and you'll find yourself in a room, you got that? Good!"  
  
"But-" Before the blond could say anymore, Garett had already closed the shaft, leaving Zell unguarded. He banged on the door and yelled his name, but Garett was too busy shooting at his 'comrade' to hear him.   
  
Without a second thought, Zell furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. "Be careful, Garett," he spoke softly. He turned to the direction Garett told him to and crawled straight ahead. His tears were still visible in his eyes, thinking of Selphie falling to her doom.   
  
"No, no, don't think about it, Zell!" he thought to himself, shaking his head. He closed his eyes and continued to crawl across the dark, metal shaft. "Selphie is smart and would have found a way to survive out of that predicament!"   
  
  
  
The blond continued his conquest through the ventilator shaft. Garett had told him to just go straight until he couldn't go anymore and expect to find a door below him. It was a long crawl and his knees were getting tired from all the 'baby' walk. He took a deep breath, the space around him seems to be growing smaller and smaller, but he didn't want to think about it. The stale smell of the ventilator shaft was getting too much for him and confined space around him was too much to bare, but he knew he must not give up. If Selphie was alive and she found him dead, she would be left heartbroken.  
  
"But at least she'll be with Irvine," he spoke to himself. Realizing what he just said, he shook his head in contentment and frowned. What was he thinking? He shouldn't give up just like that and think of Selphie in Irvine's arms! If fate were to bring him down, then that would be his end. However, fate was giving him a second chance so why waste it?   
  
He crawed deeper and deeper into the darkness, until he felt the top of his head bump into something hard. Scowling, he rubbed his bruised head and looked ahead of him. He had found the dead end! Crying a sheer victory in his mind, he looked below him and, just as Garett said, there was a door for him to kick open. He leaned closer and peeked through the small gaps, making sure there was no one there. When his eyes were told true that no one appeared, he leaned his back on the metal surface and kicked the door open with his legs, his wound visible in his eyes on his left leg. It was just a small scratch from the bullet as it whizzed by, but it stung so badly when it hit him.   
  
The door made a clinking sound as it made contact with the concrete floor. Zell prayed that no one was going to hear that. He laid on his front, peeked his head out and looked around. Below him was a fairly large room with a love seat against a wall in front of him. There was a brown, rectangular coffee table right by it and a small kitchen just to his right. The coffee maker on the counter and the refrigerator in the kitchen told him that it was some kind of lounge for the higher ranking soldiers of Galbadia by the way the floors and the furnitures were polished.   
  
When he was sure no one was around, he jumped down with ease on the floor, making no sound whatsoever with his fett and looked around some more. He turned to his left towards the door and left the comfort of the room, without even looking back.  
  
Soon, he had made it back to the hallway he was found before he was captured. He knew his way around now, but the problem still lingered around them and inside the rooms. Some soldiers may jump out and attack him again, but this time, this time he was ready. He fixed his gloved tightly on his hands and clenched his fists, gritting his teeth in fear and in anger. He slowly turned a corner to his right and was surprised when something grey and tall bumped into him.   
  
Leaping colours of grey flew around them as Zell and the tall figure struggled to find their footing, before finally falling on the floor with a loud 'thump!' Zell landed with his hand firmly on the ground to keep his face from making contact with the floor. He looked up and was surprised to see the tall figure was already standing up, ready to strike him with his weapon. When the tall figure noticed who it was he was aiming at, he pulled his weapon away from him and snorted.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Chicken-wuss!" the figure spoke, moving towards the light that shone through the window above them. He lend a gloved hand towards the shocked blond and lifted him up on his feet.  
  
Zell brushed imaginary dirt off of his vest and looked at Seifer with wide eyes. "Seifer! How...." he was interrupted by the sounds of foosteps. Zell looked over Seifer's shoulder and clenched his fists. "Nevermind that! I think we have company."  
  
Seifer waved a hand towards the younger blond and shook his head. "Relax! It's just Quisty and the others." He pointed behind him as Zell followed his finger. A flash of pink, blue and brown appeared from the dark hallway. Quistis, Fujin and Raijin appeared, their eyes all glad to see Seifer in tact.   
  
Quistis ran ahead of the two. When she made it towards the two blondes, she punched Seifer hard in the arm and glared at him. "Seifer you idiot! Why did you run off like that?! Why didn't you wait for us?!"  
  
Seifer lifted up his hands in surrender. "Woah! Woah! Sorry, all right?! I was just trying to clear the path for you guys!"  
  
"Clear the path?! What the hell?! Are you trying to be a hero now?!" Quistis fired back.  
  
"I thought that's what you like in a guy, since Puberty boy is one!" Seifer spat.  
  
"Oh no! Don't you dare bring Squall into this! That was a completely different situation!"  
  
The two quarreling blondes were later joined by Fujin and Raijin. Zell nodded towards them and Seifer's posse nodded back, acknowledging their presence. Zell rolled his eyes when he turned his head back towards the arguing couple, then frowned when he noticed the one person who wasn't there.  
  
"Hey... where's Squall?" Zell asked, looking behind them.  
  
Quistis and Seifer paused from their lover's spat and looked at Zell. Quistis looked behind her, her eyes suddenly turning into thin slits when she realized who they were missing just now.  
  
"I thought he was behind us!" Quistis said. "Squall?! SQUA-mph!"   
  
Seifer placed a hand on her mouth to keep her from calling. Quistis pushed his hand away angrily and sneered at him. "Shut up, Quistis! Don't you see that your yelling will only attract attention?!" Seifer whispered.  
  
Quistis' face softened, realizing what she was doing and nodded.   
  
"Crap!" Seifer swore. "First we come here and attempt to rescue Zell and Selphie only to find Zell escaping from prison and only to find Selphie missing as well. Now, the only leader we have is gone. Can this day get any better?!"   
  
"Seifer, whining is so unbecoming," a soft, calm voice spoke behind them.  
  
All heads turned to look behind them and gasped. The figure appeared behind them, from the darkness, holding a very petite, yet very safe short figure wearing a yellow dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Hi! Well, you can probably guess who rescued Selphie from death. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Please r/r! Thanx! ;) 


	15. Trust

Note: Hi! Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh thank you for all your support, I really appreciate it. However, for the last couple of weeks I may be busy so I probably won't be able to finish by that time. BUT............ I will finish for your guys' sake! Thank you fans!!!!!!!!!! I may or may not have a sequel to this story, depending on my school work. Please r/r! Thanx! ;)  
  
  
Chapter 15 - Trust  
  
  
~ Finally, they knew what they were both waiting for the longest time on that day as their eyes met into a tight gaze....  
  
Trust.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Seifer, whining is so unbecoming," a soft, calm voice spoke behind them.  
  
They all turned on that general direction where the voice was and gasped at the sight of Squall and Selphie appearing behind the shadows of the hallway. They were stunned at first at the pair, holding hand in hand and when they noticed Squall let go of the petite brunette to let her run to Zell, they all decided to breathe a sigh of relief.   
  
"Zell!" Selphie yelled, noticing a spikey, blond haired teenager standing by two more blondes. She ran to him, arms opened wide.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing. At first he thought it was a dream, but as he looked even closer, the way she moved and the way her feet touched the floor, that's when he knew she was real. He ran to her.  
  
Selphie's eyes were wide with happiness, her smile never leaving her doll-like face. Her bright yellow dress, although not too bright, seemed to have lit the darkness of the hallway, like a lantern. Zell smiled back, his arms as well spread opened wide.  
  
They were running to each other, time slowing down for them and when they were both sure they were close enough, closed the gap between them, meeting into a loving embrace.   
  
"Zell, I'm so happy to-!" Suddenly, time began to move forward, faster than lightning. A loud BANG! was heard from a distance as Selphie's eyes widened in shock, she began to fall forward.  
  
At first Zell wasn't sure what had happened. He caught Selphie just in time in his arms before she fell on the floor. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he felt something warm and liquid on her back. Removing one hand, he stared at the oozing blood of Selphie Tilmitt.   
  
"Selphie?" Now he wished it was all a dream. He looked at her, wide eyed.  
  
"Zell? Wha-? What happened?" Selphie wasn't sure what happened either. Her back was in pain and her muscles were stiff. She couldn't move. Her eyes were getting heavier and heavier each breath she took. In each breath, it was hard for her to inhale and exhale. She was in pain. She stared at Zell in confusion as he turned her over and picked her up in his arms.  
  
"SELPHIE!" Quistis yelled. She looked up and saw two soldiers appearing behind the two couple. Anger began the leader of her feelings. She uncoiled her whip from her belt and cast blizzaga on the on coming soldiers. The soldiers slipped and fell, losing their balance from the impact. The guns they had fell from their hands and as they slid forward, towards the SeeDs, Quistis snapped their legs with her weapon, wrapping itself around them, their legs tied together. Squall, Fujin and Raijin each took a shot at the soldiers behind them, taking them down one by one with their weapons. Squall used his gun to fire at the soldiers, while Fujin fired her throw blade at their comrades. Raijin had to use his advanced magic, since his weapon was not a long range one.   
  
Seifer looked at Quistis and shook his head in amazement. "That's my girl," he murmured. He used his bullets of his gunblade and fired at the soldier aiming his gun at Zell's head. He fell on his back dead.   
  
Zell carried the tired teenager towards the SeeDs and ran ahead of them, looking at Selphie and shaking her to keep her awake. "Selphie, don't close your eyes," he was saying, as he passed Fujin and Raijin. "Keep opening them."  
  
"I'm- I'm tired, Zell," she whispered. Her eyelids began to shut tight, when Zell shook her again. Selphie slowly opened them and saw Zell keeping his eyes on the road, then towards her.  
  
The blond shook his head. "No, you're not tired, Selphie. Your eyelids are just heavy. You're not tired." He continued to run straight. He looked behind him to see the rest of the SeeDs following closely behind them, at the same time, firing at the soldiers that attacked from behind.   
  
Squall was already running by his best friend's side, staring at the wounded body of Selphie in his arms. Quistis was running with them as well, on Zell's other side. She reached out quickly and grasped the tiny girl's hand in her own. She smiled at the brunette, recieving a smile as well from Selphie.  
  
"Hang on, Selphie, okay?" Quistis said, comforting her with her words.  
  
Selphie frowned. She wasn't sure if she could. She was too tired. She was in pain and most of all, she was dying. She knew that now. "So this is what death feels like," she whispered in a hoarse tone.  
  
Squall and Quistis looked at each other. They were surprised at the girl's choice of words. She said it like it was nothing, as if she was finally giving up on life. The girl they have known all their lives, the one with a positive smile on her face, the one who never gave up when life was at its worst, was surrendering to Death himself.  
  
Zell shook his head in anger. "No, Selphie! You are not dying and you are not leaving me!"  
  
Selphie placed a pale hand on his face and smiled. "When I die, Zell, promise me you tell Irvine about us."  
  
The blond kept shaking his head. Tears began to form in his eyes. One fell right on Selphie's face, leaving a mark on Selphie, as if claiming her. "I said you're not dying. You are going to live and we are going to tell Irvine together. You can't give up now, Selphie! You still have a life to live!" This time, he ran faster. Squall and Quistis said nothing as they listened to his words.   
  
"You do-" she paused for a breath. "You still have a life to live ahead of you. Go on Zell. Forget about me."  
  
Zell stubbornly shook his head. "NO!" He looked down, more tears claimed Selphie's face. "I said you are not going to die. Look, we're almost at Ragnarok!" He ran even faster, his legs beginning to cramp, but he didn't care. He had to bring Selphie to safety.  
  
Quistis and Squall looked up. Seifer and his posse were now by their side, staring ahead of them at their transportation. They all let Zell take Selphie as they watched his back.  
  
They could hear more shooting from behind them as guns whizzed by, missing them by inches. If they didn't get out of the shooting range soon, one of them will surely get shot.   
  
Quistis turned around and sneered at the soldiers running towards them. She lifted her finger at them and cast thundaga. Dark clouds hovered over the Galbadian troops and hard lightning struck them one by one, all leaving them shocked, confused and preferrably dead. For the majority of them, they were left for dead.   
  
Seifer handled the troops more differently, releasing his limit break, Fire Cross. Fire began to surround the appearing soldiers from inside the building. They were trapped inside the inferno. A cross shaped by fire entered inside the circle, as the soldiers looks at it with interest. To their surprise, Seifer appeared from behind the cross and aimed Hyperion directly at them. A large meteor formed above him and it landed on the soldiers with a loud blast, sending them sprawling on the ground dead as well.  
  
The rest stayed close behind Zell and Selphie, protecting them from the spraying bullets that passed by. Squall cast triples on himself, then immediately cast shield at Zell and Selphie, then used the last one to attack the soldiers with firaga.  
  
Zell ran faster, noticing Nida coming out of hiding from their aircraft. He was waving at them, calling their names. "Hurry!" he shouted.  
  
Zell nodded, then, after a few more sprints, he jumped inside the opened rear of Ragnarok and ran all the way inside to their safety. Not far behind were the other SeeDs, frantically running to avoid the shots. Seifer looked up at Nida, helping Quistis get on and shook his head, waving his hand at the brunette.  
  
"Nida! What are you doing?! Start the damn engine!" Seifer commanded, gripping Hyperion tighter in his hands. He looked at Quistis, who was waiting for him. He waved his hand at the blond and shook his head. "What are you doing, Quistis? Get in!" He pushed Quistis inside, when he got there, he heard the engine start and Ragnarok move. Squall and his posse were still running towards the flying mobile. He looked at them, waving a hand at them to hurry.  
  
"Don't push me Almasy!" Squall shouted between the noise of the guns. He looked over his shoulder at Fujin and nodded towards her. "Go ahead of me, Fujin and jump in!"  
  
Fujin nodded. She ran pass Squall and sprinted beside the levetating Ragnarok.  
  
Nida was hesitant at first to fly off without everyone inside, when he heard Seifer yell at the very back. "Nida! I want you to go a little higher!"  
  
Quistis looked at Seifer in shock, but he just ignored her as he looked on. Fujin was very close. With one effort, she jumped at the chance, her feet hanging at the ledge. Seifer and Quistis pulled her in.   
  
Squall glanced over his shoulder at Raijin. "Go ahead, you go."  
  
The dark skinned man looked at Squall in disbelief. "But what about you?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "I'll be fine. GO!" He yelled, pushing Raijin towards the Ragnarok, now two inches above ground.  
  
Raijin nodded finally, jumping when the Ragnarok quickly lowered itself on the ground. Once again, Seifer and Quistis helped him inside.  
  
The last to enter the Ragnarok, was Squall, the Commander himself. Both blondes were surprised when he suddenly jumped in beside Raijin. Seifer smirked and lend a hand towards the younger man.  
  
"Well, well, I'm impressed, Puberty boy," he said, lifting Squall on his feet. He was stunned when Seifer quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper inside. Squall ducked behind one of large empty crates used for delivery. Seifer placed an arm on Quistis' stomach and pushed her against the side of the plane. Fujin and Raijin quickly dove on the ground, their hands on their heads. Zell ducked behind the chairs he was sitting in, covering Selphie with his body, while casting shield towards Nida, who was trying so hard not to be distracted.  
  
Bullets sprayed from all over Ragnarok, making sputtering sounds as they made contact with the metal. Noise rang Zell's ears, keeping his eyes on the tired looking Selphie. When she closed her eyes, Zell shook her again, forcing her to open them. He leaned closer and kissed her on the lips, lips that were now losing the pink colour that suited her small face.   
  
Zell and Selphie heard the door to Ragnarok finally close, a few minutes after the bullets shot around them.  
  
"Why did you insist on taking me with you, Zell?" Selphie spoke, with bitterness in her voice. "You should have gone without me and now look what you've done. You've risked everyone else's lives."  
  
Zell was stunned.  
  
All five SeeDs still standing at the very back looked at each other. Quistis frowned in sadness and walked over to the two, looking over Zell's shoulder at Selphie. She shook her head. "Don't ever say that Selphie. Don't ever say that we're just wasting our valuable time just for you. Lay her on the ground," Quistis ordered.  
  
Selphie looked at her, tears streaming down her face. She looked away from Quistis and whimpered. Zell placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look back at him. "You want to know why I did this, Selphie? The same reason why you came for me. I- I care about you, Selphie. And I need you." It took a lot of courage for him to say that, eventhough it was not that meaningful.  
  
The quiet brunette looked up, her eyes twinkled in astonishment. The words he said to her may have been something ordinary, but when he said it, he meant it in his heart. She reached out and grasped Zell's hand in her own. She looked into his green eyes. She saw the pain in his eyes.   
  
Zell looked at her, his face so full of the willingness to do whatever it takes to keep her alive. For the longest time he has known Selphie, that was the time he knew, as they looked into each other's eyes, how much she meant to him. Finally, they knew what they were both waiting for the longest time on that day as their eyes met into a tight gaze.  
  
Trust.  
  
"I need you to unbutton her shirt, Zell," Quistis spoke, interupting them from their trance.  
  
Zell blinked and looked at Selphie. "Is that all right, Selphie?"  
  
Selphie nodded slowly. She was unsure at first at what to say. There were people staring down at her, watching Quistis' every move as she made Selphie more comfortable on the floor. Quistis had asked Seifer for his coat and the blond woman quickly folded his trench coat and placed it beside Selphie for comfort.   
  
Selphie blinked a 'thank you' to Quistis, then turned back to Zell, then squeezed her hand for her reply.  
  
The spikey, haired blond noddd at her response and leaned down towards her. He moved his hands to the buttons of her dress and began to quickly unbutton them. He was looking into Selphie's eyes the whole time, making sure she was awake and making sure she was fine with him removing the buttons of her shirt.   
  
"I trust you, Zell," she whispered. Her breathing ragged.  
  
Zell placed a finger on her lips and shook her head. "Save your strenght Selphie," he whispered back.  
  
When he had unbuttoned the last part of her dress, he squeezed Selphie's hand back gently and stared at her tiny body. Blood oozed out from her fragile body and he noticed that the bullet had pierced through the back of her spine and seemed to have come out slightly to the right of her stomach. He moved aside quickly, letting Quistis examine her. Zell did not keep his eyes off of Selphie.   
  
"Don't close your eyes, Selphie. Keep watching me, all right?" Zell leaned forward to touch her face, slapping her face once and awhile when he saw her closing her eyes.   
  
Quistis saw the bullet of a revolver just enter the right of her stomach. With her delicate hands, she touched Selphie's stomach, her palms touching the girl's skin and closed her eyes. "This will only numb the pain Selphie, okay?"  
  
Selphie nodded, taking a deep breath. She held on tight to Zell's hand.  
  
A glow suddenly emitted from her fingers, as Quistis continued to concentrate. She searched for her power and her magic, casting Cura on her. She had already wasted Curaga from the D-District prison escapade and the only cure magic she had left was a Cura. Still, it was enough to keep Selphie from feeling pain and for Zell to be in pain when he sees Selphie suffer. She noticed the bright glow, while the others watched in anticipation. However, with all the pain gone, Selphie was still bleeding and she was running out of blood fast.  
  
Selphie looked at Quistis and smiled. She felt nothing now, but she was still tired. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. With one last breath, she squeezed Zell's hand and closed her eyes. Darkness soon consumed her as the SeeDs watched in shock.  
  
Zell's eyes glowed, moved over to Selphie's side. His eyes sparkled from the tears he was trying to hold back. Yet, no matter how many times he tried to hold them back, they threatened to fall. Giving up, he let his tears fall freely on his shoulders.   
  
"Selphie...?" He chocked out her name, wishing in his very heart that it was just a dream. When she did not respond to his calll, Zell leaned down, slid his arms around her back and pulled her in for an embrace. He buried his face in his hair and began to whimper.  
  
Seifer and Squall looked on, their face downcast. Zell's sudden change in personality, the cries he made for the only woman he loved, made them cringe. Yet, the only thing that got to them was the fact that Selphie may never smile again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Yeah, I know what you're thinking.... Selphie? DEAD?! HOW COULD YOU?! Oh well, someone had to die sometimes. Hey, hey that doesn't mean I'm heartless! I just... left another cliffhanger that's all! Don't worry, it's not over! Zell goes on a killing spree after her death! Jest kidding! Please r/r, k? Thanx! ;) 


	16. Living In Lies, Dying In Truth

Note: Hi y'all! This is the VERY last of the chapter and then an epilogue. I hope you're enjoying yourselves so far! Thank you so much for all the reviews. First of all, I just want to thank you to the people who reviewed this story and those people are:  
  
Parasite Lin  
Siu Saki: Thanks for the support, eventhough you like Selvines.  
Selphie Babe  
Lil Angel  
Ashbear  
Zell's Girl  
Kam  
Fire Lily  
Crescent Lancer  
[-_-]()  
Nuwanda  
Black Knight: My awesome fan of Zelphie! And my devoted reviewer! THANX! ;) Oh... I'm glad I didn't give you a heart attack on the last chapter.  
Wishgranter: Another Zelphie and Queifer lover!  
Infatuated  
Car5hovride  
amyangel()  
Lady Gwen: Triangles are the greatest, but you know....... it never ends up into a threesome... if you know what I mean.  
Leah Wesley: THANK YOU! I LUV ZELPHIES TOO!  
Selphie Ducky  
Lissa  
Amanda Swiftgold: You are really right! I didn't make this too dramatic!  
Casey  
Sefie Gainsborough: I know I'm not that great. I did learned from my mistakes and thank you for that!   
Chibi Yuffie  
Amy The Booyaka Gurl  
Yoshi Mars: Yes, Irvine is a strong boy! ;) ZELPHIE RULES!  
Darkness VII: No, I don't think I overused the triangle.  
Rin-Chan: I'm so glad I made you change your opnion on Zelphie.  
leslie: One more chapter to go Leslie! Well... until the epilogue anyway  
Teltoli ()  
Akira Natsuki: HEY! Don't you dare whack me with the newspaper! I might not write a Zelphie for you if you do that! I will! J/k! ;) You're my number one fan AMY!  
tickle the dragon: Mabuti! Kamusta? THANK YOU!  
Aeris D (): I know, I'm getting there and I'm think maybe.... a sequel?  
Lil Selphie: HEY ANGIE! Wow, I had no idea you liked Zelphie too! Did you actually read the story?  
Talena: Well, cliffhangers are the best. I like the look on people's faces, begging me for more chapters! heh heh, I am soooo evil!  
  
NOW................ on to the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 - Living In Lies, Dying In Truth   
  
  
~ How many lives have been hurt? How many lies have been told? How many secrets have been kept? There is no telling whether the truth had to be told or whether it had to be kept. Either way, we are still hurt. Lies hurt and yet, even the truth keeps us from saying it was 'okay.'   
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
What starts off a dream, ends up into a nightmare. Zell had that exprience. He dreamed of being with Selphie for the rest of his life, but when his dreams became real, his nightmares started to unfold. It clutched his very soul, squeezing him until he fell to pieces. Nightmares rips the life out of an individual, takes away their soul and lets them forget to breath. Zell had that experiences, but he sighed a breath of relief when that nightmare quickly began to fade as Selphie took a decent breath.  
  
He watched her small form on the bed, her face pale from and conquered with grief and pain. A large, thick bandage was wrapped around her torso and a small stitch on her left face, when she cut herself as she fell, was clearly visible. He squeezed her hand and lifted her palm up to his lips to kiss it. She felt so cold under his touch and he wondered if he was staring at a ghost. When he noticed her open her eyes, he knew that she was back from the dead and into the living. He touched her face with the back of his hand and smiled.  
  
"Hey," he whispered.  
  
Selphie opened her eyes and looked up at him, the shadow of the moon never leaving her face. The window overlooked the ethereal glow of the moon, making the room even brighter for them, while the rest of the world slept underneath the darkness. She smiled when she saw him there. She lifted up her hand and placed it upon his that were resting on the bed beside her. Squeezing it lightly against her own, Selphie took a deep breath and tried to move closer, but she was unable to do so.  
  
"Hi," Selphie answered in a quiet voice.  
  
Zell smiled back, lifting up her hand to his face to feel her warmth that now changed her. Overwhelmed by what almost happened to Selphie, he said nothing and closed his eyes, while he touched her skin.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zell for giving up on you," Selphie spoke, turning her eyes away from him.  
  
Zell shook his head and kissed the inside of her palm. "You never gave up on me, Selphie. You're still here...." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're still here right beside me."  
  
"I could see Death looking at me right in the face," Selphie said, looking into the blond man's eyes. "He lent out a hand for me to take and I was about to take it. But when I heard your voice, I knew I had to keep trying. Why should I give up when there is someone waiting for me to try harder?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In truth, she was afraid of Death, always been. Most people, like Rinoa would just forget everything about death and think about life and Selphie had almost forgotten her words. She had almost given up! She had almost given up on Zell.   
  
"Almost," Zell murmured, as if reading her thoughts.   
  
"Zell? Why can't I feel my legs?" Selphie asked, looking down at her legs. She tried to move, but she felt nothing. She felt numbness. She looked at Zell in fear. "What's wrong with my legs?"  
  
Zell didn't know what to say. His memories went jolting back into his brain, remembering the moment just minutes ago after Selphie had her surgery. Dr. Kadowaki came out, with a frown on her face. She had told Zell that Selphie was shot at the back of her spine and went through the side of her hip. The bullet had fractured her lower spine, thus causing her a permanent leg injury. Zell heard nothing after that, the screeching noise that came out of nowhere, caused him to go deaf, but he knew what she was going to say next. He looked at her mouth as it moved and saw the words clearly.  
  
"Zell, Selphie can never walk again," she had said. "She's paralyzed from the waist down."  
  
The blond man shook the thoughts out of his head and gripped the blanket on the bed tightly with his free hand, causing Selphie to look up curiously towards Zell. Zell looked into her eyes and frowned. The way he looked at her made her see what he just remembered.   
  
Selphie looked away from him, tears streaming down her face. "I- I can't walk anymore..." she whispered towards the window. She closed her eyes in dispair.  
  
Zell watched her retreating form. "What matters now is that you're alive, Selphie. I don't care if you have to walk on a cane or use a wheelchair, just as long as you're here." He smiled, but as she looked back at him, there was no trace of a smile, not even a slight grin on her face. He ran the back of his hand on her wet cheek. "I want to see your face again, Selphie. The same glowing face that reminds me of the sun and the stars."  
  
This time, Selphie smiled. It brought joy to his heart to see her smile, her real smile that he valued about her. He loved her smile. It was a gift to him to see her mouth turn into a wide grin like a little girl excited about getting a puppy on her birthday. It was a gift to him, wrapped in a yellow wrapper and a green ribbon tied securely around it. This same gift was given to him and when he opened it, the gift turned into a treasure for him to find. A treasure that he will always keep in his heart.  
  
Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Selphie kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Zell placed his hands around her back and their kiss turned intimate and meaningful.  
  
Unknow to them, however that someone was watching them nearby. His face, gleaming in shock and confusion forced him to move his feet and interrupt the couple inside the room with a loud shout.   
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Zell and Selphie quickly let go of each other to see a red-faced Irvine clenching and unclenching his fist. His armpits were resting on the arm rest of his crutches as he stormed in. He stared at Zell right in the face, his mouth turned more into anger than shock.   
  
"Irvine!" Selphie gasped.  
  
Irvine looked at Selphie and glared at her. "Is this some kind of joke? Are you playing a game with me? Because if it is, it really hurts, Selphie." He gave another hurtful glance towards Zell, before stomping out of the room.  
  
Selphie's heart felt like it was crushed between large boulders, hurting every bones in her body and forcing her to close her eyes in guilt.  
  
Zell glanced at her over his shoulder. "I'll go after him," he said. He ran out of the room, after the frustrated cowboy.  
  
  
****************  
  
His girl friend and his... best friend?! He couldn't believe this! It was clear to him now. The way they looked at each other and the way they react towards each other finally concluded his suspicions between them. At first, he thought that Zell really did dislike Selphie for being so giddy all the time. Either that, or Zell was acting this whole time. He heard his name being called, but he was too hurt to respond to Zell's calls. Neverthless, he was also too upset to keep himself from hurting Zell.   
  
He felt someone's hand touching his shoulder, forcing him to turn around to look into the eyes of his betrayer. Without even giving him a chance, Irvine clenched his fist and whacked Zell across the face, almost toppling over him as he lost his balance. He succeeded in not falling by steadying himself, his feet firmly on the ground, while he held on tight to his crutches.   
  
Zell leaned back in astonishment, placing a finger on his bloody nose. He swiped the blood off of his face with the back of his hand and looked at him.   
  
"Now we're even!" Irvine yelled, keeping his fists clenched.  
  
Zell closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I deserve that, but please hear me out, Irvine."  
  
"Hear you out?! How can I do that when I see my best friend making out with my GIRL FRIEND?!"  
  
Zell lifted up his hands and looked around him, making sure no one was around to see them. "I didn't want you to find out this way, Irvine. I-"  
  
"And how do you wanted me to find out, huh?! HUH?! When you and Selphie end up in bed together?!" His voice was getting louder and louder, ringing Zell's ears.  
  
Zell shook his head. "Of course not! Selphie and I wanted to tell you this together, but-"  
  
"BUT WHAT?!" Irvine interrupted, his tone of voice changing into a shout. "You didn't tell me, because you wanted to sleep together before you told me?!"  
  
"Why do you keep saying that we slept together? We never did, Irvine! NEVER!"  
  
"Oh well, I think maybe you should, because that slut will sleep with anyone who's with her while her boy friend is awa-" His speech was interrupted by a painful blow from Zell. He placed a hand on his cheek and sneered at Zell.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that, Irvine! You know her better than anyone, because she's not that kind of person!" He pointed to the door to the room where Selphie was. "She's in there paralyzed from the waist down! She can't walk, Irvine! Can you hear me?! SHE CAN'T WALK!"  
  
Irvine didn't say anything. Even with his pain, his heart was still taking the advantage of realizing how hurt Selphie was and how much she has been through. However, his anger did not subside. He was angry with both of them without telling the truth in the first place and most of all he was angry, angry at the betrayal they both caused. He limped around, away from Zell's form. "You know, Zell, it would have been better off by telling me that you were in love with her so I wouldn't have this kind of reaction on you." He began to walk away. "Have a happy life with her," he murmured, before walking out, leaving Zell in guilt and remorse.  
  
  
****************  
  
How many lives have been hurt? How many lies have been told? How many secrets have been kept? There is no telling whether the truth had to be told or whether it had to be kept. Either way, we are still hurt. Lies hurt and yet, even the truth keeps us from saying it was 'okay.'   
  
Quistis laid on her bed, thinking about the events that had happened today. She thought about the days that all of them hung together in the orphanage as kids and got along just fine, except Seifer being a bully towards Zell, but they have all grown. They have all faced the consequences and even if they faced these situations, they were able to overcome these problems, yet not all could live happily ever after as most fairytales do.   
She felt someone curl a strand of blond hair behind her ears and caress her face. She turned around and placed an arm over Seifer's side.  
  
"Seifer, do you think it's better to tell the truth, even if it hurts them or tell a lie to keep them from hurting?" She leaned closer towards him and looked into his eyes.  
  
Seifer moved a lot closer and slid a hand underneath her, while he placed an arm on her side. He pulled her in for an embrace, resting his chin on her head. "I would rather tell the truth, even if it hurts them, Quisty. Lies hurt even more than truth does." He kissed her forehead and looked at her.  
  
Quistis sighed and closed her eyes, feeling Seifer's lips upon her brow as he kissed her. "You want to know the truth, Quisty?" She heard Seifer say. Quistis nodded, opening her eyes.  
  
"The truth is, love hurts, but love can conquer as well, even the ones who are heartbroken, love will always be the conquerer of things." He flipped her over so he was on top of her and began to passionately kiss her lips. He curled another strand of blond hair from her eyes and around her ears and smiled softly. "I may not be that passionate about everything, but when it comes to truth and love, I am always there."  
  
Quistis wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her eyes. "Now, you're sounding more like Sailor Moon."  
  
"Really?" Seifer grimaced, then shrugged. "Oh what the hell, it doesn't matter anyway." He kissed her again as Quistis rolled him over so she was on top of him.  
  
"It doesn't matter? Well, I guess it doesn't matter to me as well." She reached over to the side table and turned off the lamp light.  
  
  
****************  
  
Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa and embraced her. After watching Selphie almost fall to her death and almost dying, he couldn't help but imagine her as Rinoa. They were almost the same, almost identical towards each other. She was almost the same height as Selphie and he couldn't help but see her instead of Selphie falling and dying. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as he let sleep take over him.  
  
  
****************  
  
He opened the drawer, anger still seething inside of him. He knew Selphie was not what he said before. Selphie was special and will always be special in his heart, even if it means losing her to his so called best friend. He took out a small, red velvet box and opened it. Inside was a golden ring and a diamond in between two swimming dolphins. Taking that ring out of its keeping, he stared at the small inscription that said:Irvine Loves Selphie Forever and threw it across the wall, where it made a clinking sound. It landed on the carpeted floor, without making a sound and stayed there. Irvine stood up, walked out of his room and frowned.  
  
'I need a drink,' he thought, seeing an image of Balamb bar in his mind.  
  
  
****************  
  
He gripped her hand gently into his own and sighed, shaking his head to her question.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, maybe he didn't mean it and-" she paused, noticing Zell shake his head. She looked down, tears streaming down her face. "Well, I think it's for the best. I hurt him."  
  
Zell looked at her. "I hurt him even more. I'm his best friend, Selphie. I betrayed my own best friend." He stood up. "Maybe I should go. It was a stupid thing to do to kiss you in the first place. I shouldn't have kissed you at all. I'm sorry."  
  
Selphie leaned over and took Zell's hand. "We're both guilty of the same crime Zell. Please don't go. I don't want to be alone. And I'm not sorry."  
  
Zell looked at her. "I'm going to get Irvine. I think you should talk to him." He was about to leave, when Selphie pulled him down on the chair. "Selphie please.... I think we should just let it go. Irvine really loves you."  
  
Selphie closed her eyes. "That may be the case, Zell, but I- I want you here by my side. I want you to hold me, please..." She looked up. "I want you here with me."  
  
The blond man hesitated for awhile, but finally pulled the chair closer to her and gently squeezed her hand. "All right, Selphie I'll stay with you." He leaned over and rested his head on the pillow, right by her head.  
  
Selphie kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Zell."   
  
Zell watched her form as she closed her eyes. Her face was pale as a ghost and her small body, bare from her yellow dress, was covered with a white blanket starting from her chin and ended all over her feet. She stirred for a some time, before she finally went back to sleep. Zell wanted her to have some time alone for herself, but the request Selphie was asking for forced him to stay. He was afraid that if he left, he won't be able to come back. Closing his eyes, he let his tiredness take over his body as he slept with his heard resting on the pillow by Selphie. Guilt took over his tired mind, but love, the love that he has been hiding all these years was surrounding his ever lonely heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: AH! Finally, the second last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not that kind of enjoyment, but I hope you are crying right now like me *sniff! sniff!* I'm also crying, because I'm happy for all your guys' reviews and for making this fic successful! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The epilogue will be coming soon, so hang on tight! 


	17. Epilogue: Forgive and Forget

Author's note: OOOOHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU AGAIN! First of all, I want to say that whatever people think that a Selvine happened after the game, I believe it isn't so. Yes, they flirted, yes Selphie got jealous, but that doesn't mean they ACTUALLY got together in the end or stayed together at all. We can't really conclude that they did and I can't really conclude either that they didn't. Who knows, maybe, just maybe this happened! Anyway, enough of my chit chat! The epilogue is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Epilogue: Forgive And Forget   
  
  
  
A month has passed since that whole dilemma occured. Seifer and Quistis, to everyone's surprise, eloped to Esthar and got married there. No one really knew how they ended up eloping or why at all. Selphie was disappointed at this, since she wanted so much to organize the wedding herself. Everyone knew Selphie loved that sort of thing.   
  
Squall and Rinoa stayed in Garden, happily in love with each other. Squall opened up more and learned to communicate better through means of laughing for once and talking more, when Rinoa is there that is. He was still quiet and moody when he was alone with people. Everytime Rinoa was there with him, he opened up more. Rinoa was the reason for that. It was her encouragement that forced Squall to see things in a whole new light. Squall also took command of the Garden since Cid's departure.  
  
Cid and Edea retired. Cid moved in the orphanage with Edea, turning the nice little beach house into a home and added a bigger house for the orphaned children. Together, they raised orphans from all over the world and was the most popular orphanage home throughout the planet.  
  
Nida finally quit his job, after failing to ask Cid to increas his wage payment as a pilot and decided to stay as Xu's 'personal' assistant.  
  
For Irvine.... Selphie closed her eyes, her mind wandering into the delightful face of Irvine, smiling and winking at every girl that passed by. But everytime Selphie was there, Irvine would immediately turn his attention on her and make her feel loved in any way. However, things change. Her love for the Cowboy changed. Her heart now belonged to a certain martial artist and his belonged to her.  
  
She heard a door opening. Slowly, she turned around, her legs feeling numb and pressured from lying on her left side for the longest time. Her eyes lifted up towards a blond man with a tattooe and a smile on his face. He entered the room, pushing a very beautiful wheelchair wrapped in a red ribbon. Selphie's eyes widened in disbelief. She looked up Zell for an answer, but he just wheeled the chair in and smiled.  
  
"What's that?" Selphie asked, staring at the chair.  
  
Zell wrapped an arm around Selphie's waist as Selphie wrapped her arms around his neck. He helped Selphie sit up on the bed and slowly lifted her up on his arms, Selphie's eyes glued to the purple and green wheelchair.  
  
The blond teen put her on the wheelchair and looked down on her. "What do you think?" he asked, walking around the wheelchair. He kneeled beside her and smiled up at her.  
  
Selphie ran her hands on the handle on the arm rest and gazed up at his eyes. "I already have a wheelchair, Zell, why do I need another one?"  
  
Zell shook his head. "That wheelchair was ordered and it was too plain so I thought maybe you should have something... colourful!" He stood up and leaned close to her, kissing her on the cheeks. "Besides, what's a birthday girl without a birthday present from her boy friend?"  
  
Selphie looked up and smiled. "Come here," she said, lifting up her arms towards him.   
  
Zell leaned forward as Selphie wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed lovingly on the lips.  
  
"I love you," Zell whispered in her ears, after pulling away from the passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for an embrace.  
  
Selphie kept her arms wrapped around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Tears fell from her eyes. Happiness was clearly marked on her face as she smiled. "I love you too," she whispered back.  
  
All of a sudden, Zell pulled away from her. He went around behind the wheelchair and began to push her out the door to Selphie's surprise. Caught off guard, Selphie grabbed unto the arm rest and lifted up her head towards him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Selphie asked, her eyes widening in shock.  
  
Zell leaned over and grinned. "Don't you want to try it?"  
  
Selphie furrowed her eyebrows worriedly, her knuckles turning white from gripping the handle so hard. She shook her head and looked at herself. "Not now, Zell! I'm only wearing a gown!" She squeeled when Zell began to push her faster as they entered the hallway. She felt a light breeze in her hair, which felt good.  
  
Zell rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about what you look! I'm just going to give you a ride around the hallway!" He started to sprint, his hands gripping tightly on the handle, forcing the wheelchair to go faster.  
  
Selphie squeeled again, but as she felt more wind passing through her hair, she sighed and finally gave up, lifting up her arms higher at her side. She closed her eyes and imagined herself free as a bird, her arms spread out higher like its wings. She imagined Zell flying with her and taking her hand in his as they both fly into the horizon.  
  
Zell.... Zell made her feel previous, treasured and made her feel free. Irvine made her free as well, but, she has to admit, she never liked Irvine flirting with all those girls. Even with his flirtatious manner, Selphie loved Irvine, but not in the same way anymore. Zell freed her from being so naive, freed her from seeing things lightly and forced her to see life as it truly is, not her own perspective about life. She knew now how life was hard, but whatever the circumstances, you still have to live in it. She felt more wind in her hair when the wheelchair came to an abrupt stop. Selphie held on tight to the hand rest, as she almost fell forward and looked up at Zell angrily. Her expression quickly changed when she noticed Zell watching at someone in shock. Selphie followed his gaze and there, looking at them with a smile, stood Irvine Kinnease, his cowboy hat still on his head.  
  
Irvine took a deep breath. It was pointless to keep ignoring Zell. Zell was his best friend and he cared for him alot. He cared for Selphie as well. It was time for him to grow up and move on.  
  
"Hey, Zell, hey Selphie," Irvine greeted as he walked up to them.  
  
Zell and Selphie looked at him and nodded.  
  
Irvine paused in front of them and cleared his throat. "Um... listen.... Sorry about a month ago about the hit. I didn't mean that, I really didn't. I didn't mean anything about what I said about Selphie." He looked at the brunette and looked down on the ground. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head up at the couple and smiled. "All I'm trying to say is...." He looked at Zell. "I'm just glad that it wasn't some jerk who took advantage of Selphie. I'm just glad it was my best friend whom, I know, will love and cherish her forever." He moved towards Zell and lifted up a hand towards him.  
  
Zell stared at it, unsure what to do with the hand. He looked up at Irvine and smiled. "Irvine...." He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, his face red with embarrassment. "That's all right. I'm sorry too for all the things I cause you."  
  
"We should have told you, Irvine, but...."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Irvine said, shrugging. He smiled and took Zell's hand in his own, shaking it as best friends should. "It's all in the past now, Selphie. It's all in the past now." He looked up and saw some girls walking by. Grinning, he turned to the couple and winked at them. "And I think I just found my future! Excuse me." He left the two with smiling faces, walking towards the giggling girls.  
  
Selphie and Zell looked on, laughing.  
  
  
****************  
  
"Zell, can you please take me back to my dorm room?" After a minute of silence, Selphie finally looked up and frowned. "It's really awkward wearing a gown in the hallway." She looked around, incredibly getting nervous.   
  
The blond man looked down on her and shook his head. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I have something to show you first," he whispered. They turned the corner, pushing Selphie along with him slowly.   
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
Zell grinned. "You'll see." He turned another curve. "Close your eyes."  
  
Selphie hesitated for awhile, until she finally gave in. Closing her eyes, she felt Zell pushing her slower this time. She heard a door opening, which almost forced her to open her eyes, curiosity beating in her heart.   
  
Zell leaned down and smiled. "Open your eyes now, Selphie!"  
  
Selphie slowly opened her eyes and was shocked at her friends and all the students of Balamb all gathered in front of her.   
  
"SURPRISE!" her friends and the students yelled.  
  
Selphie looked at the people present. Tears fell from her eyes slowly, like morning drops from a leaf. She glanced at each and every face. They were all wearing normal clothes, she noticed and she felt rather awkward wearing her gown. Rinoa, Squall, Matron, Cid, Fujin, Raijin, Xu, Nida, Laguna, Kyros, Ward and.... Seifer and Quistis?  
  
"Quisty? Seifer? What are you guys doing here? I thought you left for Esthar?"  
  
Seifer chuckled, as Quistis stepped forward and kneeled at Selphie's eyes level. She gave Selphie a quick hug and whispered something in her ear, which made Selphie giggle. Everyone gave curious glances at Seifer. The blond man looked at them, his face reddening in embarrassment and backed away from the prying eyes of the people and hid behind Ward.  
  
"Happy birthday, Selphie!" Quistis said, after pulling away from her. She stood up and stepped aside and let their close friends go up to her for a hug. Squall was the last one, feeling uneasy about hugging someone else other than Rinoa, but as he leaned down and gave Selphie a hug, he felt comfortable. He smiled and nodded, simply mubling 'happy birthday' to Selphie before he walked over to Rinoa to stand beside her.   
  
Selphie looked at the faces of her friends. Overwhelmed by the people around her, she cried. In concern, Zell went around the wheelchair and looked at her, placing a hand on her lap.  
  
"Are you all right?" Zell asked.  
  
Selphie laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. She pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips. "I can't wait to thank you tonight," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Zell's face reddened, clearing his throat. Selphie giggled unconditionally.  
  
"That's not the only thing you should thank Zell for," came Quistis voice from behind Zell. Zell and Selphie looked at her curiously. Quistis walked over to the back of the wheelchair and pushed her deeper inside the cafeteria.   
  
Zell looked at Seifer and the others curiously. They just shrugged, saying nothing to answer his puzzled gaze.  
  
Everyone in the cafeteria made way for Selphie as Quistis pushed her, stopping in front of the cashier on the counter of the cafeteria. Quistis went around to the front of the vehicle and looked down at her.  
  
"Selphie, I'd like you to meet some people," Quistis said. She looked over her shoulder. "Okay you guys, you can come out now!" She stood aside, letting Selphie see who she was talking to.  
  
Selphie waited, impatiently, her heart beating faster than she expected and gasped. Ellone came out from the kitchen, holding an injured, but alive man by the arms. He wore a red flannel shirt, black pants and had brown hair and green eyes. He had a bandage around his head as he looked up to meet Selphie's eyes.   
  
Selphie immediately knew who he was. "Gar-Garett?" She chocked out his name in disbelief. She had almost lost hope when Zell had told her that he got separated from him. She feared that he had died, but that was just a lie Death told her.   
  
Garett smiled, walking over to his little sister, with his fiancee walking by his side. "Hi, Tiny," he whispered.  
  
More tears fell from her eyes. She was definitely speechless. Her words were over powered by the strenght of happiness and shock. At first she thought she was dreaming, but sometimes her eyes told her it was true. She lifted up her arms towards him, wanting to hug her big brother.  
  
Garett kneeled down and hugged her, each other's tears falling on their shoulders. "Happy birthday, Tiny."  
  
Selphie smiled.  
  
Her big brother pulled away from her and looked at Ellone, who kneeled down beside him and hugged Selphie as well.  
  
"I had no idea you were his fiancee, Ellone," Selphie whispered in her ear.  
  
Ellone nodded. She looked over her shoulder at Squall and Laguna, both were giving her a curious look. "Well, neither does anyone else," she whispered back. "Happy birthday, Selphie." She pulled away from the younger girl and smiled, standing up together with her fiancee. Ellone glanced at Quistis and nodded, then turned her attention back on Selphie. "Selphie, there are others who would like to see you as well."  
  
Selphie looked at her curiously. "Others?"  
  
"SEFFIE!" Selphie looked up, seeing a ten year old girl running up to her. Her long brown hair, two of which were tied into two pig tails at each side of her head. She wore a small yellow dress, much like Selphie's but was brighter and ran to her, tears streaking down her face.  
  
Selphie's eyes widened as she watched the girl run to her and sit on her lap. The girl looked up and smiled, huggin her like she will never let her go.  
  
"Seffie, I missed you so much!"  
  
Selphie examined her, placing a hand on her face to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "L- Leslie?"  
  
Leslie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's me!"  
  
With the sound of the little girl's voice, five more kids, two of which were about the ages of thirteen, while the other three were no more than seven ran to her, all wrapping their arms around their long lost sister. Selphie couldn't believe it. She wrapped her arms around her brothers and sister and closed her eyes, more tears seen falling from her face. She pulled away quickly, her eyes foggy from the tears as she examined their faces one by one.   
  
A thirteen year old boy with short brown hair, just like Squall's style of hair and green eyes stood beside her, grinning down on his big sister. "Evan? Look at you! You are so handsome!" She placed a hand on his face and stroked it with her thumb. The pre-teen boy blushed.   
  
She looked at everyone else, remembering them and naming each and everyone of them. "Krystle! You still made your promise!" She placed a blond girl's braided hair in her palm and grinned up at her. "You didn't cut your hair at all and look how pretty you are!" She glanced at the two seven year old, both twin sisters with dark, dark hair and very hazel eyes grinning at her. "Celes! Terra! You are just the cutest twin sisters I have ever had!" She gave them a light squeeze in her arms. Then she stared at the very last. A little boy, who was now six and had shiny blond hair, looked up at her, his eyes so innocent and vulnerable. Selphie patted her other lap, while the other one was occupied by Leslie and smiled at him. "Come here, Zeleck. I want to hug you."  
  
The little boy hesitated for awhile, then finally nodded. Garette leaned down and helped Zeleck on Selphie's lap. Zeleck stared at the teenager before him, but as he kept staring at her, his memories played back in his mind. Without another hesitation, the little boy wrapped his arms around Selphie and hugged her.  
  
"I missed you, Seffie...." the boy spoke with a small, little voice.  
  
Selphie closed her eyes, placing a hand behind his back for a hug. "I missed you too, Z," she said, calling him by his nickname. "I missed you all so much!" she said, looking at her younger brothers and sisters and her big brother. More tears streamed down her face and when she couldn't take it anymore, she hugged her two siblings sitting on her lap with so much love and compassion and cried. 'This is what family must feel like,' she thought to herself. If she had died on that day, she would have missed everything. She would have missed Evan, the tall, handsome teenager grow up into a man and have a girl friend of his own. She would have missed Krystle and her never ending growing blond hair, that had now reached her waist. She would have never seen Celes and Terra grow closer than before, ever since they took them away from her. She would never have heard Zeleck cry or spoke ever since he was two. She would have missed all those if she didn't try hard enough to live. She would have also missed Garett's love for Ellone, his fiancee and their marriage for one another. This was all thanks to Zell.  
  
He helped her forget about dying and made her remember what it was like to live. He reached out his hand to her and pulled her out from Death and made her forget about everything that happened a month ago. He had made her forget about the disasters of the world and looked at life positively now. He made her forget and now she had gone back to knowing who she was. An optimistic, eighteen year old girl who had a life ahead of her and someone who had friends she could count on and a wonderful boyfriend she can love and cherish forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Woohoo! EPILOGUE baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS!!!!!!!! I LUV YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
